THE BORING BOOK AND THE MASTERPIECE
by karcris
Summary: El momento crítico de la relación llega a su apogeo. A cada uno les duele su propio dolor y es algo a lo que deciden ponerle un punto final. Shuichi luego de ser humillado por la amante de Yuki frente a sus amigos,no soporta más ver que todos lo miren con compasión por su relación con el escritor y encuentra consuelo en un amante por el cual decide abandonar al rubio.
1. Chapter 1

THE BORING BOOK AND THE MASTERPIECE

Se encontró así mismo mirando hacía la ventanilla del avión, vio en su reflejo algo que jamás quiso ni pensó ver. Mostraba angustia en su preciosa mirada amatista, anhelando volver a tener aquello que lo lastimaba, y el cansancio de luchar noche tras noche contra su propio deseo de salir corriendo a los brazos de su ángel de la perdición, su primer y único amor, pisar su orgullo una vez más.

Éste era el comienzo de una nueva historia un futuro que tendría como escenario América, estaba convencido que no se había equivocado.

Dejar todo atrás sin odios ni resentimientos; si lo pensaba bien Yuki Eiri desde el principio jamás fue parte de su sueño principal de convertirse en la mejor estrella de pop de Japón. Si uno de sus sueños fue robado, el de estar siempre a su lado, de ser la única persona amada por el escritor, se concentraría en su otro sueño esperando que la decepción y amargura que sentía en ese momento fueran apaciguados para que no lo llevara hacía la locura o aún peor cerrarse por completo.

Quería volver a darse una oportunidad, se merecía esa nueva oportunidad con alguien más en un lugar nuevo, comenzar de cero, allí donde no fuera tan conocido y no viera la imagen de Eiri en la televisión, en las librerías, en las propagandas de los buses y la prensa no lo acosara con preguntas acerca de su ya inexistente relación.

L a música de sus auriculares dejaba escuchar una melodía un tanto triste, y una voz particular cantaba, era como sí de fondo sonara la música de despedida al país que lo vio crecer y madurar profesionalmente.

"Lacrimosa: not every painhurts"

**Cuando tienes la voluntad  
aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar  
tu tienes que  
juntar las piezas rotas y  
con el corazón humilde  
pararte del lugar donde te escondes  
Si yo no supiera que voy a extrañar algo  
no me podría lastimar más  
Los errores enseñaron a construir la vida  
de las cenizas que caen al suelo**"

Pero, ¿qué era lo que le había llevado a abandonar su país de origen? bueno… el sentía que había tocado fondo en su relación, tantos maltratos, engaños y mentiras, habían calado profundo en el corazón del pequeño, dejando una cicatriz imborrable. Una más dolorosa que otra. La esfera de cristal que era su relación parecía a todo momento a punto de quebrarse.

"**Mi carga no era tan pesada  
sin embargo no hubiera tratado  
de cargar la tuya**"

El viaje era largo, y mientras escuchaba música era inevitable que los demonios de los "recuerdos" y del "tal vez si... "lo asediaran.

-Hace UNA semanas atrás—

Una noche fría en la que el Cielo amenazaba con llover, los integrantes de Bad Luck salían de NG luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en el que incluía la grabación del nuevo álbum.

-Vamos Shuichi te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada.-decía mientras le ofrecía un casco y se dirigían hacía la moto

-Gracias Hiro!- sonreía mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo, con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, un hermoso pelirosa de enormes ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, bueno ya está bien.

-Oye Hiro crees ¿que Yuki vaya a querer ir al concierto?-al notar el cambio de actitud en la voz del cantante, su amigo intentó animarlo. Le dio unas suaves palmadas antes de subir a la moto.

El escritor no era santo de su devoción ,si fuera por Hiro, deseaba que encontrara el amor en alguien más que supiera valorarlo como sabía, el chico se lo merecía.

-Shuichi no te deprimas antes de tiempo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo; después de todo es el último recital que haremos en Japón antes de la gira. Estoy seguro que irá.

-¡Tienes razón! -con renovadas energías le dedicó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, aún cuando dentro de sí guardaba un margen de duda.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio se despidieron, y Shuichi subió por el ascensor ensayando su las palabras que le diría a Yuki para convencerlo de ir a su recital. Entró al departamento y tiró su mochila, se paró frente a la puerta del estudio, tocó suavemente y esperó, mordió su labio mostrando todo el nerviosismo que sentía al no recibir respuesta, sabía que había estado trabajando duro y que si lo interrumpía su vida podría correr peligro, se quedó tras la puerta.

-Yuki

-Qué ocurre?- dejó de escribir, sacándose los lentes mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, cuando lo miro a los ojos con esa hermosa mirada gatuna, la cabecita de Shuichi inevitablemente quedó en blanco. Estaba con los cabellos algo desordenado y su camisa se había abierto dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho. ¡Diablos! ese rubio era sin dudas el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

-etto… yo...

Inmediatamente desvió su mirada y un leve sonrojo se dejó ver. Al notar que el pequeño intentaba alejar sus pensamientos insanos, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó a sus labios, decidió levantarse y acercarse a él. Shuichi era una persona demasiado transparente, conocía perfectamente lo que atravesaba en ese momento por esa cabecita.

-Eres un pervertido, quién iba a imaginar que venías con ese tipo de intenciones- decía cerca de su oído con una voz seductora el escritor mientras chocaba su respiración en su cuello.

-No...Yo, no… -intentó decir mientras empujaba el cuerpo de Yuki, quien se acercaba cada vez más sobre él, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba quería sentir el contacto con la piel del escritor.

-No mientas… sé todo lo que quieres-y dio repartió besos en el cuello de Shuichi , mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura-…sé todo lo que deseas-e hizo que el cantante dirigiera su mano y sintiera el bulto sobre la tela del pantalón de forma morbosa ,a la vez comenzó a atacar el cuello del cantante y olía a su vez su cabello con ese olor tan característico a fresas que lo enloquecía, y tocaba la piel expuesta de Shuichi por debajo de la camiseta que vestía.

-Demuest…Demués-tramelo… hazme tocar el cielo

Shuichi se dejó hacer y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del escritor mientras suspiraba, al notar esto el escritor pasó a besar sus labios de forma demandante, habían pasado varios días desde que habían estado juntos, tal vez por el agotador trabajo de ambos y las peleas que se daban cuando esas pocas veces se veían.

Se besaban casi desesperadamente, entre tropezones se iban sacando la ropa por el corredor que unía la habitación del estudio.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Yuki se colocó encima de Shuichi y bajó hasta su pecho hasta llegar a los pezones y comenzó a mordisquearlos, viendo como Shuichi arqueaba su espalda buscando más contacto. Tal vez en otro momento se hubieran tomado más su tiempo pero hoy no podían esperar, debían sentirse ya. Dirigió su mano a la mesita de luz y extrajo lubricante, se colocó en los dedos y los dirigió a la entrada de Shuichi. Primero tocando alrededor en círculos, mientras con su otra mano apretujaba su trasero,para luego introducir sus dedos dentro del estrecho pasaje.

-Ahh... Yu-ki… ahh…por favor- escuchar que lo llamara así, lo ponía a mil, saber que era a él a quien llamaba, sólo él ocupaba sus pensamientos y sus deseos más oscuros, alimentando aún más su ego.

-Por favor ¿qué?

-Ház-melo… mételo bien duro

-De verdad eres un pervertido, ¿de quién aprendiste a hablar así? –paseó lascivamente su miembro en la entrada de Shuchi, mientras Shuichi se removía buscando más contacto.

-Por favor…-Yuki sonrió y en un movimiento entró en Shuichi y Comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso. Mientras atendía el miembro del pelirosa que había quedado olvidado al mismo ritmo.

-Ah ... Hazlo más rápido...- Al ver que no obtendría mucho de Yuki, Shuichi en un rápido movimiento dejó a un sorprendido Yuki abajo, la imagen que ofrecía Shuichi en ese momento era única, su cabello se pegaba a su frente, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, los labios rojos e hinchados de ejercer tanta presión sobre ellos. Sus ojos brillaban, respiraba agitado y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

Shuichi comenzó a moverse de forma lujuriosa encima del escritor que lo tomó de las caderas, ayudándolo a tomar un poco más de impulso para llegar más profundo tomando un ritmo casi perfecto. Shuichi apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuki, rasguñándolo, Yuki reprimía sus gemidos ante el placer, pero ver a Shuichi de forma tan desinhibida lo estaba volviendo loco. Gemía su nombre, gritaba y decía incoherencias.

-Ah ..Yuki..YU.. Más profundo… dame más.. !Lléname, lo quiero todo adentro!... !destrózame!

-De verdad que tu cabe-za se pone en blanco que comienzas a de-cir incoherencias… pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo con una voz cargada de deseo

Shuichi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, había algo de él que le gustaba, no importaba quién más estuviera allí afuera, ahora eran ellos dos y nadie más.

-Yuki voy a…

-Sí, yo también…juntos- tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que el pelirosa acabó y el escritor sintió como la entrada se contraía deliciosamente y acabó dentro de él. Abrazó a Shuichi, cayendo éste sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente, recuperándose del reciente orgasmo

-Yuki te amo- frente a esas palabras, el escritor siempre se sentía incómodo, porque no correspondía a ese sentimiento, así que sólo lo ignoró en silencio mirando alrededor buscando las sábanas para cubrir ambos cuerpos, y cuando la vio ,estiró su brazo para alcanzarla.

-Yuki, el miércoles… vamos a tocar nuestro último recital en Japón antes de la gira por América

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Bueno, yo pensé que tú...tal vez podrías…

-Mira, tengo que entregar un manuscrito y no cuento con tiempo para perderlo contigo

-Por favor Yuki, de verdad quiero que vayas a verme… por favor

-Shuichi no te confundas… no somos novios- habló en un tono severo- sino amantes, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no puedes arrastrarme a mí a seguir tu juego, sabes lo que creo acerca de tu trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero para mí esto no es un juego. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo ¿sí? te estaré esperando- sin poderlo evitar se sintió triste, y tomó la sábana un poco más fuerte, Yuki lo siguió abrazando sin darle una respuesta, hasta que se durmieron cada uno hundidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando amaneció Shuichi se quedó observando a quien estaba a su lado, ese hermoso rubio, su amante, al que él miraba con ensoñación y del que estaba tan seguro que debía ser un ángel caído del cielo por tal belleza, sus hermosos cabellos caían con gracia sobre su rostro la luz iluminaba su hermosa y blanca piel, mientras que sus pestañas largas y oscuras resplandecían. Su cuerpo formado y atlético estaba cubierto por las sabanas.

Sin quererlo se sonrojó al pensar en la noche anterior, aún sentía sus caricias por su piel, y un poco de vergüenza por cómo había actuado la noche anterior demasiado osado para su gusto si bien llevaban una relación de poco más de dos años eran contadas las veces que tomaba la iniciativa, pero era en momentos como aquellos que se sentía dichoso de aún estar con él.

Miró su reloj y decidió levantarse, era fin de semana y aún era temprano, pero dejó a Yuki descansar conocía demasiado bien el riesgo de despertar a ese ángel y no quería correr ningún riesgo, podía transformarse en un demonio si lo despertaba, varias veces había sufrido su furia, y sabía bien que no valía la pena.

Mientras desayunaba pensaba en la nueva canción que haría para Bad luck, tenía la melodía en su cabeza casi completa pero aún no la letra. Esa canción la tocarían en su último recital en Japón luego comenzaría una gira por EEUU. Debía esforzarse en ella, quería que todo el mundo supiera que amaba a Yuki, esa canción sería la declaración de sus más puros y fuertes sentimientos, por ello desde hace algún tiempo comenzó a estudiar con profesores particulares facilitados por NG: composición, inglés y clases de piano y guitarra, todo eso le hacía que tuviera saturados pero a él no le importaba. Debía ser su "Masterpiece".

Quería demostrar que era una persona digna de ser considerada con talento y que le reconozcan que se merecía estar al lado del escritor. Porque a decir verdad, todos hablaban de los mismo, decían que lo único bueno de Shuichi Shindou era que estaba al lado del escritor, o al menos eso eran los comentarios malintencionado que hacían las mujeres que andaban atrás del escritor.

Yuki siempre le dijo que no tenía talento...por ello se esforzó, porque Yuki en su ámbito si era reconocido como el mejor. Hacía tiempo que Yuki había dejado de interesarse por el trabajo de Shuichi a pesar de que todo y cada uno de sus creaciones estuvieran dirigidas a él, y no importaba como le insistiera nunca lo escuchaba. Pero sin dudas todos alrededor de Shuichi lo reconocían y felicitaban por sus logros, pero para el eso no valía nada sino ser reconocido por su más grande amor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente del pasillo.

-¡Buen día Yuki!-exclamó con jovialidad al ver a su amante entrar a la cocina-Quieres que te sirva el desayuno?

-Mmm...-el rubio se alborotó el cabello- No, sólo tomaré un café. Tengo que llevar unos manuscritos a la editorial llegaré tarde- decía mientras se ajustaba la camisa sin darle mucha importancia al chiquillo. Se sirvió un poco de café y se recargó en el fregadero.

-Pero Yu...- y guardó silencio de inmediato

-¿Qué? -vociferó el mayor.

¡Oh Dios!, conocía perfectamente ese tono algo molesto, si insistía podía terminar en una nueva discusión. Pero, debía decirlo.

-Hoy es uno de los pocos días que tengo libre antes de la gira de casi medio año-musitó dubitativo.

\- Creí que todo había quedado aclarado anoche- Cómo diablos podía decir eso! Todo el mundo se derrumbaba, su corazón se rompía, dolía pero sabía que si se alejaba de él moriría. Acaso, ¿él no lo extrañaría ni un poco?

-Sólo estoy pidiéndote que pases algo de tiempo conmigo. No tienes idea lo que significa para mí estar tan lejos de ti durante tanto tiempo -dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- Es tu trabajo, si no puedes hacer eso, sólo ríndete.-bebió un poco de café, indiferente- De verdad siento pena por aquellos fans que te comparan con Sakuma Ryuchi. Algunas personas nacen siendo prodigios y otras simplemente deberían dejarlo, la gente de verdad no saben diferenciar algo sofisticado de lo vulgar.- dejó la taza a medias sobre la barra- No me esperes para cenar.

No escuchó lo que el rubio siguió diciendo, se había quedado miles de palabras atrás, ¿rendirse? ¡Qué carajos! Era el sueño de toda su vida casi tan importante como el amor que sentía por el escritor.

Medio año, lejos de su rubia obsesión. No se daba cuenta que eso para Shuichi significaba que día a día viviría lleno de inseguridades, con un temor casi irracional de que algún día lo dejara por alguna de todas esas mujeres que lo rodeaban y que estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por estar con él. Siempre era igual le coqueteaban sin importar que Shu estuviera a metros o al lado de él, y Yuki ni lento ni perezoso era muy raro que rechazara a alguna.

Se giró sobre sus pies, tomó sus llaves y Shuichi sólo reaccionó cuando cerró la puerta. Otro fin de semana sólo, hacía tiempo que sólo parecía que lo quería para ocupar el hueco en la cama, sí, muchas mañanas amanecía junto a él, quería pensar que ese pequeño detalle y algunos más como el de conocer su oscuro pasado, haber visto en alguna ocasión especial su sonrisa y convivir un poco casi dos años a su lado debía significar que era algo más que esas simples mujerzuelas, no?.. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el sonido del teléfono

-Hola habla Shuichi-dijo con voz apagada

-Hola shindo -kun soy Mizuki, ¿Está Eiri?

-Mmm no, acaba de salir

-Oh ,era sólo para recordarle que al manuscrito que debe entregar el lunes, además de las correcciones debe de agregar un prólogo un poco más extenso,¿ puedes avisarle?

¿Que había dicho? Entonces... ¿Adónde se había ido Eiri? Nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse... silenciosas lágrimas... Cuanto dolor sentía en su corazón. Sollozó sin soltar el auricular.

-Shindou...¿Shindou-kun?

-Ahh MMm... Sí, lo siento.-balbuceó- Cuando lo vea se lo haré saber- respondió de forma autómata

-Oh sí muchas gracias Shindou -kun. Bueno, espero volver a hablar mejor otro día Shindou-kun

-Claro...- escuchó como la mujer había cortado la comunicación. Pero por alguna razón él seguía sosteniendo el teléfono mirándolo sin ver... todo era más que claro... se había ido con alguna de sus amantes y le había mentido en su propia cara, ¿por qué? si le dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo allí, ¿no podía tan sólo aplazarlo?...encontrarse con esas luego de que se fuera.

-¿Acaso soy tan poco para ti? Acaso, ¿mi amor vale tan poco? … te amo tanto que me estás matando. –dijo de forma casi inentendible.

Siempre creyó que había algo de amor y que por eso el escritor nunca lo había alejado de su lado, tenía una visión de un futuro, que compartirían juntos y felices. Siempre tan romántico, tonto y ciego; hasta gritó al mundo que el amor tenía nombre... Pero ahora sentía vergüenza y humillación.

Siempre mujeres voluptuosas alrededor de el, e incluso con Shuichi presente el no se medía en tratar de ligar, algún evento social, un bar...Cualquier lugar era bueno para ligar con o sin Shindou alrededor. Reclamos por miles, peleas un centenar tal vez, gritos millones y todas con el mismo resultado yéndose a la casa de su amigo y volver a unos días pidiendo perdón por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho.

-soy un idiota, ni siquiera le debo gustar físicamente-permaneció sentado en el suelo de rodillas frente al teléfono-se agarró el cabello y tironeó de el con desesperación. Sin buscarlo se había vuelto una persona insegura de sí misma, de baja autoestima, tanto que nunca se dio cuenta.

Todo el mundo miraba a la pareja de oro de Japón como el sueño hecho realidad, pero si supieran que el amor sólo provenía de uno de ellos, si supieran que siempre esperaba por algo de atención cuando se el escritor se iba aponerles los cuernos con quien sabe quién, esperando horas a que llegara y le diera las sobras... Las parte que le tocaba del escritor.

-Como una maldita mujer que espera a su marido infiel.-se abrazó a sí mismo- Tocó tu piel ,pero no logro llegar a tu corazón.

Sin poder reclamar, tan sólo tenía el triste título de amante. El dijo que lo amaría tal como es, pero cada vez que Yuki le daba una mirada...

Quería más, entonces obtuvo una caricia...

Quería algo...Algo más... obtuvo un abrazo…

Aún más... obtuvo una sonrisa.

Él sabía que se había vuelto escaso lo que le daba, se había transformado en un ambicioso en la relación... ahora quería todo de él, poseerlo, no compartirlo con nadie...no bastaba lo que le daba Uesugui Eiri ya no le bastaba. Quería que lo amara y que a la vez lo deseara a él y a nadie más.

Se durmió en el sofá y comenzó a soñar con alguien brillante que creyó que era el escritor. Ese ser le acariciaba el rostro y secaba sus lágrimas, mientras repetía.

-¿Mi amor por qué lloras?- le preguntaba, le abrazaba y besaba la cabeza de una forma tan dulce

-No me dejes, no te vuelvas a ir-decía Shuichi, soñó con un amor ideal, que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sólo ellos existían, sólo ellos se amaban. Luego despertó, ya había pasado toda la tarde y estaba oscureciendo, y pensándolo o no, lo dijo-Quiero soñar por siempre- pero al ver que no podía volver a dormir permaneció así en el sillón boca arriba mirando la tv

Cuando se hicieron las once de la noche, escuchó la puerta abrirse torpemente, miró hacía ella sin levantarse del todo solo se recostó sobre sus antebrazos, era Yuki se notaba a leguas que había estado bebiendo en algún bar, su ropa lucía desarreglada y mal acomodada. Lo vio enfocar la vista hacía el.

-¿Qué haces aún despierto Shuichi?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-L a reunión se extendió demasiado

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, debes estar muy cansado entonces después de un día tan ajetreado– entonces se levanto del sofá para colocarse frente a él, se acercó a Yuki y era imposible no notar el labial en el cuello de la camisa y el olor a colonia barata. Yuki lo siguió con la mirada con al parecer algo de curiosidad por su actitud.

-¿Qué te pasa? No estoy de humor para hablar, sólo quiero descansar.

\- Sí lo comprendo, ve a la habitación- dijo con un tono bastante mordaz, al que el escritor hizo caso omiso y se comenzaba a dirigir a la habitación

-Ah por cierto… tu editora llamó dijo que llevaras el prólogo con la entrega de tu manuscrito el lunes.

Eso lo hizo girar a mirar un tanto sorprendido al cantante, que ya se estaba dirigiendo al sofá mostrándole que no tenía ninguna de intención de ir al cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta, y sólo se acercó a la cama en la cual se sentó como tratando de reflexionar, no hubo reclamos, no hubo gritos, no hubo pelea y luego reconciliación, no hubo nada y eso por más que no quisiera admitirlo lo alarmaba. Decidió ignorar toda mala advertencia, porque eso era, y se acostó aún con la ropa puesta.


	2. A silent revenge

Repetidas escenas cruzaban su mente, mientras se agarraba con desesperación el rostro, cuántas veces había visto al escritor en esa cama con mujeres, ya había perdido la vergüenza y por momentos parecía que esperaba a que llegara a la casa para que lo viera en pleno acto. Al comienzo salía corriendo queriendo muy dentro de él que por sólo una vez el escritor corriera tras de él y que le dijera que todo era un error. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Incluso hubo ocasiones que tuvo que esperar sentado en ese mismo sofá a que terminaran para encararlo. Allí fue cuando sus peleas comenzaron a dejar cicatrices en la relación. Vasos y platos rotos, celulares, gritos y quejas de los vecinos.

Volviendo siempre a pedir que lo dejara estar a su lado, humillándose, diciendo que por momentos olvidaba que fue él en primer lugar quien le pidió estar a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo más doloroso fue cuando en una de esas discusiones le sugirió que se buscara un amante o una novia después de todo no le debía explicaciones, ya que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera de su vida. Y Shuichi seriamente estaba barajando aceptar esa propuesta.

Shuichi permanecía acostado en el sofá, no quería pensar, ya eran pasadas las doce Y estaba harto de hacerlo decidió salir como siempre lo hacía antes de conocer al escritor, vistió lo más discretamente posible una gorra de lana negra y un sobretodo negro con unos guantes a dedos descubiertos.

Decidió revivir viejas épocas en las cuales con Hiro estaban llenos de ilusiones y veían a distintas bandas tocar en los pequeños escenarios que ofrecía la ciudad.

Llegó a un pequeño pub, en la cual la gente vestía de negro, eran uno más extravagante que otro. Decidió entrar y mezclarse entre la gente que gritaba eufórica por la banda que estaban a punto de presentarse, eso sin dudas lo llenó de expectativa y emoción. La primera sonrisa del día apareció en su rostro.

La luz del escenario se apagaron por un momento y volvieron a prenderse dejando al descubierto a cuatro personas , todos vestían de negro. El baterista hizo un saludo con los palillos a la gente éste era rubio el cabello por los hombros y de ojos castaños, el tecladista se acomodó el cabello era largo y rizado color negro, tenía un la barba en forma de candado y ojos azules, el bajista tenía el cabello largo por la cintura rubio y de ojos azules se notaba que éste era el más carismático ya que no dejaba de saludar a los que se encontraban debajo del escenario y no dejaba de sonreír.

Pero aquel que parecía ser el líder aún no dejaba ver su rostro, hablaba al baterista, pero con sólo eso las chicas no dejaban de gritar. Luego giró y se paró frente al micrófono.

-Hola a todos, en la batería tenemos a Mike- dijo señalando hacía atrás y éste volvió a saludar al público- en los teclado tenemos a Cristhoper- comenzó a tocar una pequeña pieza clásica con una agilidad tal que podría superar al mismo Tuoma Seguchi - y … en el bajo tenemos a Snowy – Éste Comenzó a hacer caras y gestos graciosos, mostrando falsa sorpresa comenzó a gesticular como si fuera miss universo moviendo su manos con el clásico movimiento de muñeca- bueno …algunos me conocen otros no, soy Tobías Krammer en guitarra y voz- levantó el puño en alto- gracias por haber venido esta noche y disculpen la demora! Basta de preámbulos, Nosotros somos "ASCENDING FROM HELL"!

Dicho eso la gente enloqueció, comenzaron a gritar desaforadamente, las chicas parecían enloquecidas por la aparición de quien parecía ser el líder. Pero que más podría decir si era un joven de unos veintitantos cabellos blancos cayendo en forma desordenada sobre su rostro terminando en la parte de atrás en una coleta baja, no llevaba ropa alguna en la parte superior dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho lleno de tatuajes tribales bien distribuidos entre su ombligo, pectorales y brazos, vestía un pantalón de cuero con unos borcegos militares. Tenía piercings en el labio, ceja y unos cuatro en la oreja izquierda. Daba la sensación de estar frente a una bestia sin domar. Unos ojos avasalladores color azul, que transmitían tanta fuerza sin decir nada, eran como si gritarán "hoy los devoraré con mi música".

-Necesito que me ayuden a cantar ésta canción... ¿si? – la gente asintió gritando- PAID IN FULL!

(el tema es de SONATA ARCTICA)

**Estaba muy lejos de estar listo cuando todo terminó  
Por eso esperaba que podríamos encontrar un nuevo día,  
no puedo vivir sin ti.**

**Me diste la oportunidad, tiempo y otra vez, en vano  
Ahora mis sentimientos por ti, cada lágrima,  
cada sonrisa, están pagados del todo  
Rompo la cadena, pero ya no puedo con el dolor**

**Es para mí difícil amarme ahora mismo  
He esperado, odiado, culpado de todo a ti**

Esas palabras eran exactamente las que quería gritar ahora mismo. El sentimiento era igual, entonces… por qué esa persona podía transformar un sentimiento tan amargo y doloroso en algo que todo el mundo disfrutaba escuchar, en algo hermoso…

**Necesitaba ser fuerte, aún era siempre demasiado débil  
Por eso sólo puedo culparme por esta situación en que estamos  
Tomaré lo que ahora tienes para mí, si no es demasiado tarde  
¿Cambiaste? Yo también.  
El amor puede crecer del último grano**

**Es para mí díficil amarme ahora mismo  
He esperado, odiado, culpado de todo a... ti**

Allí se encontraba la respuesta, sólo debía prestar atención, todos lo cantaban y coreaban... y gritaban lo que sentían como propio! Debía pensar… por qué le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando?

**Te necesito… menos y menos…  
cada día alimenta esta decadencia moral  
Todavía he crecido para amarte incluso más**

**Retrocedo, y pongo la otra mejilla.  
Articulas las palabras que no estás lista para decir  
Estás asustada de mí ahora, no, nunca tuve una pista  
de que me he hecho mucho más fuerte que tú.**

**Tomaré lo que ahora tienes para mí, si no es demasiado tarde  
Si quieres, me marcharé, no perderé el último tren otra vez  
**  
**Es para mí difícil amarme ahora mismo  
He esperado, odiado, culpado de todo a... ti**

****Esos sentimientos, aún cuando el fuera deshinbido ante su público, le produciría algo de vergüenza gritarlo. ¿Cómo contarle al público lo que sentía adentro con una sonrisa? cuando incluso le ocultaba esos detalles a sus amigos. Es decir, no siempre, pero no iba por ahí diciendo "oh, ¿sabes? Yuki salió de nuevo por ahí, pero lo perdono porque aún lo amo, y siempre espero de él la parte que me toca cuando estamos juntos"

**Es difícil para mí amar tu rostro ahora mismo,  
Estoy esperando, odiando, necesitando ser… yo**

**Te necesito… menos y menos y menos…  
Cada día nos lleva más lejos…  
de este momento**

**Es difícil para mí odiarme ahora mismo  
Finalmente me comprendo  
Un día puede que tengamos a un nuevo yo y tú  
pero primero necesito aprender a amarme también…**

Allí estaba la respuesta, era tan obvia que había pasado desapercibida, no sólo eran buenos musicalmente, cada uno individualmente era un prodigio, y se complementaban; pero había algo más la letra de su canción era una abandono de algo que te lástima y te impulsa a música que lo acompañaba no era triste y el sentimiento estaba acompañado por la música cada vez que llegaba a un momento realmente angustiante de la letra.

Shuichi siempre escribió sobre amor, cuando se deprimía sus letras enfermaban… pero tampoco intentaba llevar esos sentimientos destructivos y negativos a su música. El siempre creyó que la música era para hacer feliz a los demás...ahora veía que compartir ese sentimiento de amargura como lo estaban haciendo no provocaba en ellos nada de tristeza o vergüenza de admitir que fueron usados, engañados y abandonados, era una especie de complicidad con aquellos que escuchaban su música, o acaso ¿había alguien allí afuera que no sufriera por amor?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos

-Te veo muy concentrado escuchando a la banda –era una voz profunda, movió su cabeza afirmativamente antes de girar a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, era una hombre alto muy sexi, ojos color plata, piel blanca y cabello negro, que caía en mechas hasta sus hombros. Sin dudas un extranjero.

No tendría más de veinticinco años. Vestía un chaleco de cuero sin mangas y un pantalón ajustado de jean desgastado en algunas partes y unos borcegos militares de medio caño. Tenía un aro en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda que le daba un toque más rebelde.

Sostenía un vaso, mientras con tenía la otra mano en su bolsillo.

-Sí, son muy buenos. – el chico se acercó más su lado mirando al escenario, Shuichi buscó casi instintivamente fijar su mirada hacia adelante y ocultar su mirada para que no lo reconocieran, aunque no duró mucho… volvió a mirarlo fijamente, y notó que éste nunca le había sacado la vista de encima, un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y pensó,¿ de dónde salió semejante hombre?

El solo optó por sonreír frente a esa reacción tan adorable. Estaba impresionado por los ojos del pequeño, eran muy expresivos y brillaban mientras miraba a una banda tras otra tocar en el escenario. Lo miraba desde la barra, le fue imposible apartar la vista de ese muchacho por más que quisiera, llamaba la atención aunque no lo buscará, una atracción única.

-ah, lo siento me dicen Crow- de forma casual

-Shuichi

-Mucho gusto Shuichi, quieres ir a la barra te invito algo de beber

-Claro por qué no- No era que realmente quisiera beber algo, la verdad se sentía algo incomodo estar sólo mirando como los demás disfrutaban de los recitales.

-Eres extranjero, ¿no?

-jajaja Me delata mi acento ¿no es así?- Shuichi asintió, casi hipnotizado por su sonrisa- Soy americano. Oye sírvenos un par de cervezas-dijo mostrando su vaso casi vacío al cantinero quién hizo una mueca

-Vamos Crow sólo dame un respiro- respondió éste

\- jajajajaja… Dime Shuichi qué haces por aquí, digo es la primera vez que te veo por éstos lados

-Mmm… hace mucho tiempo que no venía a éste tipo de lugares, volvió a mirar al escenario-¿por qué crees que la gente sigue a éste tipo de bandas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, las letras no son alegres- dijo dando un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza –y la música por momentos es muy como decirlo… potente

-Veamos…-dijo apoyando el vaso sobre la tabla-Alguna vez ¿no sufriste una decepción amorosa y comenzaste a escuchar cualquier canción en la radio y/o en la televisión y te identificaste con la letra? Eso es lo que sienten todos están entendiendo ese sentimiento, viviéndolo como propio. –Al ver el rostro de Shu sonrió-Con esa expresión me éstas diciendo que justamente éstas pasando por alguna decepción amorosa ¿no?- Shuichi sólo suspiró y luego asintió-Y acaso no fue eso lo que te trajo aquí y fue éste el sonido con el que identificaste ese sentimiento? Como si esta música fuera el soundtrack de tu vida, pero de una manera más cruda.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices… casi me escuché a mí mismo decir las palabras que cantaban

-Mucha gente cuando atraviesa por ese momento no quieren escuchar frases de amor, ni nada que tenga que ver con ello, por eso surgen canciones como éstas haciendo referencia a otros temas como política, la falta de consideración del hombre con la naturaleza, amores trágicos etc. Hay más cosas que deben ser escuchadas.

Era verdad, su "masterpiece" no necesariamente tendría que mostrar un sentimiento positivo, sino lo que realmente sintiera en ese momento. Llegar a todos que todos sientan el sentimiento más crudo cuando lo escuchen, y que sientan el querer llorar cada vez que lo escuchen, poder aligerar sus más profundos sentimientos y confusiones dispararlos como balas dirigidas al corazón de cada unos de sus fans.

Siguió hablando con Crow toda la noche, le sorprendía el gran conocimiento que mostraba por la música y comenzó a entender por qué razón Crow no debía tener ni la más pálida idea de quién era, después de todo se podía ver a leguas que el metal era su pasión.

Decidió explicarle a Shuichi sobre cada banda que se presentaban, sobre cada sonido que tenía cada una de ellas y el subgénero al que pertenecían. Las horas seguían pasando y ambos seguían juntos, no querían separarse.

Crow lo miraba de una forma que Yuki jamás lo había hecho y eso lo hacía sonrojarse involuntariamente, era una mirada muy intensa y no quería, ni buscaba que esos ojos dejaran de verlo. Lo hacía sentirse deseado y se sorprendía de que semejante hombre se fijara en él. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, Shuichi estaba un tanto mareado.

-Oye, Shuichi ¿te encuentras bien?, deberías dejar de beber.- dijo intentando sacarle el vaso. Viendo que comenzaba a decir incoherencias.

-¡No, hoy quiero olvidar todo! –gritó un poco más alto-Nadie tiene derecho a sufrir mal de amores. ¿Tan poco soy?- dijo mientras seguía recostado sobre la esquina de la barra.

Crow se sintió enternecido por el chiquillo le parecía adorable. Sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, mejor dicho se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacerlo. Esos labios carnosos estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Sin esperar más le robó un beso y si bien Shuichi estaba sorprendido por ello, no se negó sino que luego de unos segundos correspondió.

El pelirosa estaba realmente necesitado de cariño en ese momento, y decidió que quería experimentar eso que sentía el escritor cuando lo engañaba ¿Qué era eso que Yuki no quería dejar de hacer? ¿Cuál era la razón detrás de la infidelidad?

Se acercó a Crow, intentando sentir más de él y lo abrazó.

-Shuichi, vamos a otro lugar- susurró sobre sus labios con la voz cargada de deseo,

-De acuerdo- había tomado su decisión, hoy dejaría que su mente viajara a otro lugar lejos donde el escritor no existiera en su mente.

Crow pagó al barman, y se dirigieron a la salida. Se colocó unos lentes negros. Buscó su auto un último modelo color azul eléctrico. Llegaron a un edificio muy alto de vidrios azules en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad.

-UOH! ¿Vives aquí?-

-Sí, así es. –dicho esto hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y lo tomó de la mano, Shuichi se sentía muy ansioso mientras subían por el ascensor, pero decidió llegar hasta el final. Llegaron a su departamento y Crow cerró la puerta.

E l domingo a las siete de la mañana Shuichi llegó al departamento. Se sentía bien. Alguien lo deseaba y lo trató como nunca, a decir verdad siempre creyó que YUKI era el DIOS DEL SEXO, pero tal vez lo idealizó porque era la primera y única persona con la que había estado. Después de hacerlo, Crow permaneció a su lado acariciando con infinita dulzura su cabeza, colocando su mentón sobre ella sintiendo su olor.

Cuando creyó que era hora de marcharse Crow se ofreció a llevarlo y lo dejó en la puerta del edificio. Cuando ya estaba bajando del vehículo

-Bueno, gracias Crow por haberme traído- dijo un tanto apenado, se sentía como una chica que volvía de su primera cita

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente cautivadora- Shuichi, bajó del auto y comenzó a alejarse.

-Shuichi!- giró la cabeza para mirarlo

-Puedo… ¿volver a verte?-preguntó un tanto nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma frente a alguien y mucho menos frente a un chiquillo. Una enorme y dulce sonrisa se formo en el rostro del pelirosa .

-¡!Por supuesto!- giró feliz y se despidió con un enérgico movimiento de manos

Luchó contra el cansancio. Se cambió la ropa, sin siquiera fijarse si Yuki se encontraba en el o no, al menos vio que no se encontraba en la habitación. Comenzó a preparar su desayuno, hacía las cosas automáticamente sin reaccionar a ningún estímulo a su alrededor; tomó su portátil y se colocó sus auriculares, se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Estaba buscando nuevos sonidos tal como los que había escuchado hacía horas.

-Ascending from hell... ¿adónde estas?-murmuró mientras googleaba ansiosamente y entraba a blogs, buscando la puerta a ese mundo desconocido- !Te encontré!

Ahora necesitaba encontrar su sonido, la música que lo llevara a ser conocido por todo el mundo. Se sentía realmente lejos de la cima adonde quería llegar, hacía tiempo que Sakuma Ryuchi había dejado de ser su meta, el cielo no era el límite y estaba dispuesto a atravesarlo de una vez.

Entró a un mundo fascinante y desconocido para él, un sonido que denominaban "UNDER" debido a su poca circulación en los medio hacían música para su propia satisfacción personal, una más elaborada que otra, solos de guitarra que duraban minutos, arreglos orquestales, voces de todo tipo que destacaban cada una por ser única, incluso mujeres que eran denominadas "frontwomans" eran numerosas. Ése era el sonido que había decidido que sería que lo llevaría a la cima el llamado "Metal".

Afuera los sintetizadores, que los instrumentos hablaran por sí mismos y en momentos como estos agradecían el tener a un prodigio en el piano como lo era Suguru y un guitarrista tan versátil como Hiro, no dudaba que su amigo podría llegar al nivel de esos sujetos.

Yuki salió de su estudio y se dirigió a la cocina… ningún saludo lo recibió. Su trabajo ya estaba terminado desde hacía días, por algo estuvo recluido en "su santuario" como él mismo lo llamaba.

Se dirigió hacía el refrigerador para tomar su cerveza, mientras observaba de reojo a Shuichi. Se sintió molesto, ese baka sólo hacía eso para llamar su atención, ¿no? El maldito mocoso lo estaba ignorando y eso lo desesperaba. Sólo buscaba que lo dejara de una vez así no tendría que ocultarse de la prensa y volver a ser el soltero codiciado que era, no rendirle a nadie y menos a un estúpido mocoso, aún no entendía por qué seguía perdiendo el tiempo a su lado sí lo quería pero no había amor, tal vez por momentos parecía que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, cómo alguien no podría encariñarse con una mascota que le da fidelidad y amor...bueno ese pensamiento era cruel pero eso sentía.

Se acercó a Shuichi y le sacó los auriculares

-!Oye! ¿ qué te ocurre?

-¿Adónde fuiste anoche?- Shuichi se sorprendió no tenía ganas de discutir, pero una idea descabellada llegó a su rosada cabecita, tal vez podría molestar un poco a Yuki.

-Salí por ahí- haciéndose pasar por quien le resta importancia a un asunto, intentó tomar nuevamente los auriculares que aún sostenía Yuki, éste en un rápido movimiento evitó que siquiera llegara a tocarlo.

-Pregunté ¿adónde? -" cayó tan fácilmente "pensó Shuichi, se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que yo haga?

-No te confundas mocoso... sólo avisa cuando vayas a salir durante toda la noche. Al menos atiende tu celular cuando estés afuera-"tú nunca me diste una explicación cuando salías, Yuki", sonrió irónicamente ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Qué ahora te preocupa que algo pueda llegar a pasarme afuera?- algo ilusionado porque lo hubiera llamado para saber dónde estaba.

-No, sólo que Tuoma me regañaría si algo llegara a pasarte.- Shuichi volvió a posar la vista en el monitor, como si lo que estuviera mirando en la pantalla fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y clickeaba con el mouse para que no viera su decepción ante esa respuesta.

-Sí ,tienes razón- dijo cerrando la notebook y levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al pasillo- disculpa mi desconsideración.- Yuki lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A tomar una ducha-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Durante lo que restó del día, ambos se cruzaron en la casa en varias ocasiones sin dirigirse más palabras que las necesarias. Shuichi seguía resentido porque Yuki había preferido pasar un día entero con una de sus amantes antes que con él., pero se sentía internamente satisfecho por su venganza silenciosa.


	3. La suplica de piedad de un corazón roto

**Los personajes son de Maki Murakami. La historia original está bastante avanzada, pueden buscarme en AY , el fic está bajo el mismo nombre.**

Llegó el lunes a la mañana, sólo faltaban tres días para la presentación en el Yokohama Arena y los integrantes de BL se preparaban para la presentación sin dejar ningún detalle al azar. En el almuerzo Shuichi aprovechó a hablar con sus compañeros de Bad luck.

-¡la li ho!- saludaba el cantante Shindou Shuichi de forma muy radiante a sus compañeros de Bad luck

-UPS! parece que alguien ha pasado realmente muy buen fin de semana- insinuó Hiro chocando el codo en la costillas del pelirosado.

-moo Hiro respondió éste haciendo su ya conocido puchero.- se sentaron en una de las mesas colocando las bandejas con la comida-Hiro, Suguru, tengo que hablar algo con ustedes.

-¿Qué ocurre Shuichi? -dijo Hiro

-Estuve pensando en el álbum que grabaremos después de la gira, - ambos músicos se atragantaron con la comida-¿Qué les ocurre?

-Shindou-san pensando en trabajo cuando aún ni siquiera hemos terminado la gira de Japón, creo que estoy soñando- dijo Suguru, Shuichi hizo un muy tierno puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, dinos Shuichi ¿qué es lo que has estado pensando?- dijo Hiro

-Estuve pensando sobre el sonido que quiero lograr para el nuevo álbum, siento que es el momento de mostrar que tanto hemos madurado musicalmente.- debido a la seriedad y convencimiento en las palabras de Shuichi sus compañeros prestaron más atención. Sabían que hacía tiempo había estado trabajando duro aprendiendo lo necesario para mejorar.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta Shindou-san?- habló Suguru interesado en llevar a un nivel más alto a Bad Luck, amaba los desafíos pero no podía hacerlo sólo, después de todo el se encargaba de los arreglos finales. Shuichi los miró con ojos totalmente brillantes de emoción.

-¿Escucharon hablar acerca de la música conocida sólo en el ambiente UNDER?

-¿Under? Espera Shuichi... ¿estás hablando de las bandas que son denominadas como poco comerciales?

-Sí, ¡por supuesto! - El rostro del tecladista y el guitarrista se vió desencajado, ¿hablaba en serio?

-Shindou -san, no pienso hacer música ruidosa para dejar a todos sordos y que hablen sobre violencia, no estudié música clásica para llegar a eso-alegó Suguru

-Oye Suguro ¿Alguna vez te sentaste a escuchar esa música?- dijo de forma un tanto reflexiva Hiro- digo, la complejidad de esa música es un verdadero desafío para todo aquél que intente entrar en ese mundo. Todos tienen estudios y son profesionales, por ello la crítica es más exigente con ellos. Es poco comercial debido a que no lo hacen para que cualquier persona lo escuche, sino que para que otros músicos lo reconozcan y valoren.-Shuichi mientras tanto asentía a cada palabra que su amigo decía.

-Sí, pero cambiar ahora nuestro género sería casi suicida. Piensen, somos un grupo popular, la gente nos escucha porque justamente hacemos música agradable para todo el público.

-Tienes razón pero eso no impide que podamos lograr cambiar gradualmente nuestro sonido a uno más maduro si es lo que queremos. Podemos lograr un sonido agradable y popular, pero que sea más sofisticado.

-Shuichi, estoy de acuerdo que me encantaría intentarlo, pero... -la frase fue seguida por Suguru

-Pero ¿pensaste en K, Sakano y Tuoma? No creo que NG nos respalde en esto. Además –miró a Shuichi de forma algo inquietante- ¿Terminaste la letra de la canción que tocaremos en el último recital?

-JEJEJE , ya casi está, pero justo hoy me la olvidé –dijo haciendo como quien no mata ni una mosca- pero volviendo al tema es Justamente por ello les pido que por favor intentemos crear una canción sin dar aviso a nadie,- se acercó a ellos como si estuviera contando la fórmula secreta de la kangrenburger- una a la cual nadie le podrá negar que pueda entrar en un álbum.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo Shuichi. Pero ¿eres capaz de lograr una letra lo suficientemente buena para esa canción?- preguntó Hiro en un intento por persuadirlo de rendirse, se sentía un tanto inseguro pero por su amigo iría al mismo infierno si se lo pidiera.

-Por supuesto, he trabajado muy duro con mis profesores de NG. Creo que puedo lograrlo.

-De acuerdo, he esperado mucho tiempo por ser reconocido musicalmente como un prodigio en todos los campos musicales y si la crítica allí es tan exigente como dicen ¡daré lo mejor que tengo para llevarnos a la cima!- exclamó de una forma dramática que sorprendió a los otros dos integrantes, después de todo era raro verlo de una forma tan entusiasta frente a cualquier situación.

Terminado el día al salir de una de sus clases particulares, honestamente no quería llegar al departamento, después de todo se conocía, su cuerpo lo iba a delatar en cualquier momento se sentía perseguido por haber engañado a Yuki. Caminaba pateando piedras mientras mantenía las manos en el bolsillo de su buzo canguro, comiendo un pocky de fresa.

-Maldito yuki, tú te lo buscaste en primer lugar.- hablaba como un chico berrinchudo, llegó sin quererlo al departamento y duda en abrir la puerta. Ésta se abre de repente sobresaltándolo.

-¡Yuki, Me asustaste!

-¿Qué ahora eres un ladrón que se asusta porque es descubierto?- el día anterior le habían parecido muy extrañas las actitudes del pequeño, parecía por momentos ver que sus ojos se burlaban de él y lo hacía sentir molesto. Estuvo esperando en el balcón del departamento a que Shuichi llegara, pero lo sorprendió ver que cuando llegó dudaba en entrar.

Se corrió para dejarlo entrar, al departamento. Una vez que entró, lo abrazó por la espalda dejándole sentir su bulto.

-Yu- ki ¿Qué haces?- dijo Shuichi al sentirlo así, amaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. No recibió más respuesta que un mordisco en el cuello que in dudas dejaría una marca visible. El cantante lo beso desesperadamente cada centímetro que quedaba expuesta de la piel de Eiri. El escritor lo alzó y llevó a la cama, donde lo recostó.

Siguió besándolo, levantando de a poco la camiseta de canguro colando por debajo sus manos, hasta desnudarlo y pudo ver el brillo de deseo en Shuichi. Lo notaba inquieto buscando sentirlo en toda su piel, como si buscara fundirse con él.

-Yu-ki …ah.- escuchar esa voz volverse tan erótica sólo para él era lo que más deseaba. Era su dueño, el único que había tocado ese cuerpo por más libertad que le diera a Shuichi, éste ya no lo podía dejar.

-Extrañé que me llamaras así.-decía con la voz cargada de deseo. ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre cuando te dice ese tipo de cosas y no sentirse especial? No quería pensar en que esas palabras se las dijera a alguien más.- Shu-chan, dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Lo decía con la voz ronca, mientras rozaba ambos miembros. Shuichi se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para articular palabras entre los gemidos.

-Quie-ro… quiero que te lo metas en la boca…Ahh.-El escritor sonrío ante ese pedido, sabía que el pequeño sentía mucha vergüenza de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero una vez que lo escuchaba se sentía a mil. Formó un camino de saliva hasta llegar hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo.- Ahh ... hazlo rápido… por favor no me hagas es-perar.

-Estás muy ansioso.- No podía negar que estaba un poco sorprendido, estaba viendo un lado sensual del cantante que pocas veces se dejaba ver, se movía de tal forma que parecía seducirlo. A pesar de ello la mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad que emanaba de él era exquisita.-Hoy estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidas.- Dicho ésto se engulló el miembro del cantante, a un ritmo ágil y experto.

-Ahh… sí ,Yuki .No pares …mmm.- Antes de que pudiera acabar presionó con la mano.-¡Ahh!

-Aún no, Shu-chan.- Volvió a bajar pasando su lengua a lo largo del miembro, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su entrada, rodeaba, entraba y sacaba la lengua, sentía como ese lugar del cantante latía.- Veo que sólo quieres que llene todo tu hoyo con mi semen.

-No, no digas esas cosas…ahh.

-Dices eso pero tu cuerpo dice otra, te encanta que te hable sucio, tu cuerpo empieza a responder entregándose a tus más bajos deseos.- Decía chocando su aliento contra el miembro, mientras colaba uno por uno los dedos en su entrada.-Mira como chupa mis dedos.- Shuichi estaba intentando por todos los medios no perder el control, mientras lo miraba suplicante.

-Mételo Yuki… Mételo…- Yuki, no se hizo esperar más, acercó su miembro a la entrada sintiendo de a poco como era recibido cálidamente, acercó a Shuichi y lo levantó hasta sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sí mismo. Esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Se tomaron el tiempo de observar al otro. Ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor, respirando agitadamente, sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

Se besaron con frenesí. Yuki tomó las caderas del cantante y éste a su vez, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del escritor. El movimiento de Yuki debajo de Shuichi comenzó siendo despacio pero no aguantaron mucho y se convirtió en un movimiento salvaje.

No querían que esa sensación desapareciera, estar unidos, como en ese momento estaban lo era todo.

-Yuki...Yuki…ya no aguanto.

-Sí .ahh...lo sé… un po-co más.- Posó su mano sobre el miembro de Shu y lo penetraba lo más profundo que llegaba. Se besaban, chupaban y se mordían. Marcaban a la otra persona como propiedad.

-ahh.. ahh más adentro dámelo todo Yuki… dámelo todo…-Rogaba el pelirosa a gritos desesperados-AHH

Shuichi terminó manchando la mano Yuki quien lamió su mano con la esencia y siguió dando unas embestidas más antes de acabar. Shuichi abrió más los ojos frente a esa imagen y devoró sus labios sintiendo su propia esencia. Ambos se acomodaron juntos en la cama. Al notar el silencio de su amante, observó que se había quedado dormido.

-Eres adorable.-dijo apoyando su cara en el cabello rosado de Shuichi, sintiendo el olor tan característico de Shuichi. Pero notó algo que lo dejó un poco inquieto, en ningún momento durante el coito Shuichi le dijo que lo amaba. Tampoco había dicho su nombre medio adormilado a pesar que llevaba unos minutos mirándolo dormir. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

El tan esperado día del recital llegó. Todos se encontraban nerviosos. Pero tal vez Shuichi lo estaba más… en su corazón guardaba el deseo y la esperanza de que Yuki apareciera entre el público.

Tomando valor se imaginó el peor escenario, que no pareciera. Se quedó sentado frente al espejo del camerino intentando fingir la mejor sonrisa que su rostro le permitiera mostrar.

Cuando Nittle Grasper salió al escenario la gente enloqueció, Shuichi escuchaba de fondo con una sonrisa en los labios que amenazaba por momentos con convertirse en un amargo llanto.

-Shuichi, ya es momento- dijo Hiro tocando la puerta del camerino que estaba cerrada

-¡Sí ,ya voy!- abrió la puerta y Hiro sin esperar un segundo le dio un cálido abrazo. Shuichi estaba sorprendido.- ¿por qué Hiro?

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás sufriendo?- Shuichi sólo atinó a afianzar más el abrazo que sólo duró unos segundos pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, dándole las fuerzas que hasta hace unos segundos parecían inexistentes.

-¡Vamos Hiro, ésta noche Japón está en nuestras manos!- dicho esto chocaron sus puños y se acercaron a Suguro quien los recibió con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ready pink boy? ¡Deslúmbralos!- los alentó su manager K, un rubio americano amante de las armas.

-¡Shindou-san, esfuércese por favor!- haciendo una reverencia su productor Sakano

-¡déjenlo en mis manos!- Salió al escenario y comenzó a saludar a su público, y pudo ver a los integrantes de Nittle Grasper que se habían acomodado viéndolo desde lejos en el sector VIP. Tuoma sentado al lado de su mujer Mika la hermana de Yuki, Ryuchi se encontraba saludándolo enérgicamente al lado de Tatsuha quién era capaz de seguir al cantante de de Nittle grasper hasta el fin del mundo. Noriko se encontraba sentada un poco más atrás con su esposo.

Como envidiaba que cada uno se encontrara allí con la persona que más querían en el mundo. Incluso se encontraban los hermanos de Yuki, Tatsuha hermano el menor hacía poco se había declarado a Ryuchi quien no había aceptado por razones que todos desconocían excepto ellos dos.

-Oye Tatsuha, - dijo Ryuchi en su forma seria- ¿Tu hermano no piensa venir?-Tatsuha al ver la actitud molesta en su voz, intentó amainar las aguas.

-Supongo que se le debió haber hecho tarde, no creo que no vaya a presenciar el último concierto de mi cuñadin… o al menos eso espero.

Tuoma y Mika quienes habían estado escuchando, la conversación, cruzaron miradas sólo pudieron sentir algo de pena por el chiquillo.

-Hola Japón ¿cómo están esta noche?- gritos se dejaron escuchar y muestras de cariño para el carismático cantante. No vio por ningún lugar a su hermoso rubio, pero el era un profesional y el show debía continuar. Durante toda la noche tocaron todos sus hits desde el comienzo de su carrera. Cuando el recital estaba terminando se sintió algo melancólico y no sabía bien como continuar con la última canción, miró a sus compañeros buscando algo de apoyo con la mirada.

-¡Bueno amigos! Esta noche han sido geniales con nosotros… los apreciamos muchísimo. Como ustedes saben a partir de la semana que viene comenzaremos nuestra gira por América y lo cierto es que jamás lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes. ¡Gracias!- los gritos fueron aún más alto- La verdad es que teníamos una canción preparada para ésta noche.

-Oye Shuichi, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Hiro se había acercado a hablarle al oído, el tono un tanto serio lo alarmó, esto tenía sin dudas la marca del escritor por todos lados. La letra de esa canción era para Yuki, una declaración de sus más puros sentimientos, pero ahora esa hoja que contenía la letra estaba rota en el cesto de basura del camerino. Sólo atinó a levantar a medias una mano para callar a su amigo dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Pero creo que se merecen algo mejor que eso.- se escuchó el murmullo de la gente preguntar por qué- Éste será el regalo de Bad luck para todos ustedes, hoy tocaremos uno de los clásicos de Nittle Grasper la primera canción con la que Hiro y yo comenzamos a soñar con crear nuestra propia banda.- la gente gritó extasiada frente a esa noticia, y así comenzaba a terminar el último recital en su país natal.

-Lo hiciste bien Shuichi.- susurró Sakuma.

Terminado el concierto Los integrantes de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, junto a K,Sakano , Mika quién acompañaba a su esposo Tuoma y Tatsuha que se mantenía al lado de Ryuchi ,decidieron que podrían ir a celebrar el fin del tour por Tokio y que dentro de tres días partirían hacía Estados Unidos. Shuichi aún estaba algo dolido porque Yuki no hubiese aparecido en el concierto.

Sin prestar verdadera atención caminó hasta que estaba muy cerca, sin chocar levanto la mirada frente a la persona que estaba en frente de él, una mujer de cabello negro, brillante y largo; de unas prominentes curvas que tenía colocados unos lentes oscuros, vestía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo color rojo de gamuza y sonreía de forma socarrona frente al pequeño. Sin siquiera pensarlo Shuichi dio un paso hacia atrás, esa mujer le dio muy mala espina, todos se mantuvieron detrás de Shuichi a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar.

La mujer sostuvo su postura mientras se sacaba los lentes dejando a la vista sus ojos azules, observando las facciones de Shuichi.

-Realmente no sé porque Eiri sigue al lado de un chiquillo como tú. Que desperdicio de hombre.- decía en referencia a Eiri- Después de todo no tienes ningún atractivo.

-¿Quién eres?-¿Quién le dio derecho a hablarle así? ¡Esto era el colmo!

-¿Dónde quedaron los modales?… bueno, solo creí que te interesaría saber por qué Eiri no se presentó en tu concierto.- dijo esa mujer, mientras fingía cierta molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer afiló su mirada, el pelirosa sintió como esas dagas lo atravesaban, un nudo se formo en su garganta, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba ese último empuje que lo hiciera abandonar toda esperanza.

\- Soy la amante de Eiri.-Mostrándose orgullosa por la frase pronunciada- sino me crees pregúntale por quién no vino esta tarde. -Shuichi intentó no flaquear ante la situación a pesar que sus piernas no soportarían mucho tiempo.

Manteniéndose sobre sus pies agachó la mirada cubriéndola con su pelo, intentando ocultar su tristeza. Sabía perfectamente acerca de la existencia de las amantes de Eiri, existía más pruebas de las necesarias acerca de ello, pero creyó siempre creyó ver algo más en la mirada de Yuki cuando estaban juntos solo los dos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez.

-Bueno… si no quieres no lo hagas. Igualmente todo es más divertido cuando lo hacemos a escondidas de ti; en la misma cama que comparte contigo.- susurró un poco más bajo cerca de sus oído, volviéndose a alejar- Vaya siento lastima por ti tener a semejante hombre todos los días y no poder satisfacerlo. Bueno después de todo ésta noche la bestia ha sido domada.

Ryuchi quién había escuchado todo al igual que los demás, decidió intervenir. Quién rayos se creía esa zorra para ventilar delante de todos de esa manera tan orgullosa que era la Amante de Yuki Eiri, el dolor de su amigo debía ser insoportable, no sabía cuánto más el pequeño podría soportar esa humillación. Colocándose delante de la mujer con una mirada seria e intimidante dijo.

-Lamento interrumpir su charla pero si no tiene nada más importante que agregar le pido que se retire.

-JAJAJA Oh , ¡no hay necesidad de ponerse tan serio! -la mujer sonrió y se colocó sus lentes- Lamento de verdad que tengas que saberlo de esta forma pero, Eiri será solo mío.- dicho esto se retiró.

Shuichi no soportó más el estar sobre sus pies, cayó de rodillas, ¡no podía creer lo que escuchó de los labios de esa mujer! Hiro se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Shu, amigo… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

-No. Hiro gracias, necesito... necesito saberlo de sus labios…necesito saberlo-susurró de una forma muy dolida, un nudo se formo en su garganta, sin poder parar unas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y los sollozos se hicieron más audibles.

Todos miraron a Shuichi con impotencia, ese chico jamás había lastimado a nadie, trabajaba más fuerte y duro que nadie cada día para lograr sus sueños , estar a su lado como amigo siempre lograba ponerlos de un mejor humor, era una persona imposible de no querer, el centro de atención lo buscara o no. No se merecía aquello.

Shuichi ya no ocultaba su llanto, estaba dejando su alma partida en cada grito desgarrado. Sakuma y Hiro lo abrazaban con más fuerza, haciéndole entender que estarían ahí pasara lo que pasara.

Querían protegerlo y cuidarlo, pero ese sentimiento no sólo se anidó en Sakuma y Hiro, todos allí decidieron en un pacto silencioso con una sola mirada entre ellos que debían estar ahí para él, Suguru, Sakano, K, Thoma, Mika y Tatsuha, lo sabían esto había llegado muy lejos, no permitirían que el escritor tuviera una nueva oportunidad para lastimar al pelirosa. No dejarían que se volviera a acercar. Quien se atrevió a cortar con el silencio fue Tatsuha

-Mi aniki siempre fue un bastardo en cuanto a las relaciones… aahh , pero nunca creí que él llegaría a esto.

-Eiri no tiene derecho a hacerle esto a ese chico. – escuchar la voz de su hermana lo sorprendió no sólo a él sino a Thoma también , en especial que se encontraba cruzada de brazos con una mirada severa- esto no es un juego … nadie tiene derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona-

-Mika san … tienes razón, siempre protegí a Yuki , pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto tampoco. Lo mejor para ambos es que se separen.

-Thoma, ¿tú también? … Ay hermanito no tienes idea de lo difícil que las cosas se van a poner… -"sólo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto y no te termines dando cuenta demasiado tarde" fue su último pensamiento.


	4. que nunca será escuchada por un Dios

Cuando Shuichi llego al departamento eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, se dirigió al estudio en busca del rubio, parado frente a la puerta, tomando valor que no tenía tocó firmemente. Ese hombre no merecía ver su sufrimiento, nunca más.

-Yuki ¿Puedo pasar?-lo dijo de forma autómata entreabriendo la puerta

-¿Qué quieres? Acaso, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo de muy malhumor sin mirarlo mientras como poseso no paraba de teclear frente a su notebook, se notaba que no estaba satisfecho con su trabajo porque presionaba de vez en cuando el botón de borrar, eso era la gota que faltaba para que Shuichi desatara la furia y mezcla de malos sentimientos que se revolvían dentro de él.

-Sólo será un momento... ¿puedes escucharme?- desesperándose frente a la olímpica forma en que lo estaba ignorando, mientras seguía tecleando en su portátil.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-gritó pero aun manteniendo su posición, Shuichi se acercó hecho una furia y golpeó el escritorio.

-!Sólo mírame de una maldita vez!- Yuki demasiado sorprendido por su reacción se giró a mirarlo, con furia.

-¿A quién demonios crees que le estás hablando así mocoso?

-¿Por qué no te presentaste al concierto?-una rabia hasta ahora desconocida lo invadía.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo yendo a ver esas tonterías. Tengo que presentar el avance de un nuevo libro y…

-!MENTIRA! –Yuki sólo guardó silencio, la mirada de Shuichi demostraba un profundo rencor y más que eso ODIO, un profundo odio, bronca e impotencia-Si lo que querías era que te abandonara para no sentir la culpa de dejarme tendrías que haberlo dicho y NO HUMILLARME DE ÉSTA MANERA! A mí me puedes hacer cualquier cosa , pero ¡No voy a permitir que tus malditas zorras me HUMILLEN frente a mis amigos!

-¿De qué estás hablando mocoso?

-! Ya sé que no fuiste al concierto por revolcarte con una de esas en la misma cama que compartes conmigo! –un nudo se formaba en la garganta que intentaba ignorar, notó algo de sorpresa pero sólo le siguió silencio.- ¿Ni siquiera piensas negarlo?

-¿De qué serviría?

-Tanto tiempo soporté el acoso de la prensa amarillista siguiéndome y acosándome con preguntas cómo si estaba al tanto de que se te veía con tal modelo o actriz... o lo que fuera. Siempre dijiste que no te gustaban las muestras públicas de cariño, pero nunca te privaste de hasta casi posar al lado de cada una de tus amantes, mostrándolas como trofeos para las cámaras.- Inconscientemente comenzó a gesticular y a agitarse, como si estuviera a puntos de un ataque de nervios.- ¡Incluso te fotografiaron y filmaron saliendo de hoteles! Y ellas se pasean por los programas de chismes contando todo con lujo de detalle. O acaso, ¿piensas qué es la primera vez que una de esas se acercaron a mí a contarme detalles de lo que haces?

No tienes idea del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para poner mi mejor cara de piedra e ir a pedirle a ayuda a Thoma para que callara a la prensa. Ver en todos los que me rodean miradas de compasión, no lo soporto.

Era cierto que había recibido varias llamadas de Thoma y habían hablado varias veces. Siempre le recriminaba el hecho que fuera tan descuidado con sus salideras. Jamás pensó, ni siquiera en su pensamiento más retorcidos, que hablaba porque Shuichi se lo hubiera pedido. Yuki se sorprendió antes esas palabras, se preguntaba por cuánto más habría pasado Shuichi sin saberlo. ¡Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiera notado. Era cierto que no lo amaba, pero no quería lastimarlo, de verdad que no quería hacerlo.

-Ya esto fue demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué?, Acaso, ¿de verdad tanto me odias?

-No te hagas esto Shuichi.-Dijo en un tono que mostraba cierta preocupación, Shuichi apretaba los puños y mientras hablaba no dejaba de temblar por la rabia que tenía, eso no iba a acabar bien. Yuki se paró del asiento, giró a mirarlo sin alejarse demasiado del escritorio tenía miedo que al primer movimiento brusco Shuichi saliera huyendo, como un animal que fue herido por su dueño y al querer acariciarlo puede llegar a morderte.

-¿Tanta vergüenza sientes cuando estás conmigo? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da que te vean a mí lado?

-No. Shuichi, no digas eso, si ése fuera el caso nunca hubiera admitido frente a las cámaras nuestra relación.

-Pero nunca te admitiste tal relación.- dijo de forma quebrada, casi en un susurro- Nunca volvimos a tener una cita después del parque de diversiones. Jamás fuimos a cenar al restaurante al que siempre te pedí que me llevaras y que reservé para nuestro aniversario, porque "no éramos más que amantes" según tus palabras. ! ¿Cómo diablos puedo considerar que si quiera existió alguna relación?!- dijo alzando la voz-Maldita sea ¡dímelo! Dime la verdad...Porque yo no me puedo admitir lo que sé. ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? ¿Algo de lo que pasamos durante éste tiempo fue real?- la presión sobre su puño cerrado hizo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos, pero sus ojos expresaban una profunda desesperación por escuchar su respuesta.

-Es cierto que te quiero… pero no de la manera que tú deseas.

-Y ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? ¿Por qué dejaste que llegara tan lejos? ¡¿Por qué diablos dejaste que te amara más que a mi vida?!

-¡No lo sé!… lástima o agradecimiento tal vez, porque fuiste la única persona que se quedó a mi lado por tanto tiempo y me ayudaste a superar lo de Kitazawa. Juraste que me seguirías al mismísimo infierno y creí que podrías llegar a hacer que te amara, eso quise creer. Intenté alejarte de todas las formas posibles al ver que sólo lograba lastimarte. Me perseguías a todos lados y eres muy demandante con eso de "nuestra relación". Esa obsesión insana que tienes hacía mí, fue la que te llevó a esto.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Si buscara una relación estable tú no serías el tipo de persona al que buscaría para tenerla, eres escandaloso, molesto y no tienes talento. Quiero volver a mi antigua vida, aquella en la que todo era tranquilo, aquella en la que no recibía reclamos de nadie y no tenía que justificar cada vez que salía. No quiero tener algo serio y honestamente creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.- Sólo sintió su cara arder unos segundos después de que Shuichi lo abofeteara, estaba más que furioso.

-¡Descuida que en eso pensamos igual! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un bastardo!- comenzó a empujarlo y a golpearlo en el pecho mientras lágrimas amargas se escapaban de sus ojos. Yuki sostuvo una de muñecas y su brazo del lado contrario con sus manos.

-¡Escucha tú decidiste quedarte por tu cuenta, no te hagas la víctima, porque es ese tipo de actitudes son las que no soporto!

-¿Qué no soportas de mí o me estás comparando con los reclamos de tus mujerzuelas?- A esto Yuki no respondió nada- ¡No puedo creer que me compares con esas que van por ahí diciendo todas lo mismo "Aléjate de Eiri, es mío", "Tú no eres nadie en la vida de Eiri", "Eiri se quedará conmigo" o la última que es mi favorita " No sé porque Eiri sigue a tu lado si no tienes ningún atractivo". Lo único que te importa en ir a metérselas a todas esas put*s y yo soy lo único que se interpone en tu camino ¿no?

-Y si es así ¿qué?-odiaba cuando Shuichi se hacía la víctima- esto es lo que tú aceptaste desde un principio, sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. ¡Cómo esperabas que me conformara contigo, si ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama! ¡Siempre fuiste libre de hacer lo mismo si hubieses querido!

-¡¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que no acepté tu ofrecimiento?!- Ya era su corazón dolido el que hablaba y no la razón. Yuki tardó un poco en procesar las palabras dichas por Shuichi.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo presionando aún más sin querer las muñecas de Shuichi. Y lo empujó hacia atrás sin aflojar el agarre, zamarreándolo haciendo que pareciera una muñeca de trapo por su pequeña contextura. Yuki se sentía como si no conociera a la persona con la que había convivido dos años.- ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo en voz baja pero audible, Shuchi lo miró algo asustado.- Dije ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Acaso, ¿Si lo hubieses sabido antes hubieras hecho algo por retenerme a tu lado?- sollozos se dejaron escuchar, mientras intentaba aflojar el agarre.- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ¿No es así?!Ah claro, nadie jamás podría engañar al Dios del sexo! ¡Nunca lo notaste porque tienes el ego tan grande que no te deja ver nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

-Bueno, el tiempo no importa después de todo permaneciste a mi lado ¿o no?- Sonrió socarronamente intentando aparentar la autoconfianza que lo caracterizaba pero que en ese momento le faltaba- Tu amante al parecer no supo satisfacerte tan bien o debo recordarte que sólo yo sé todo lo que deseas.

-¡Sí pudieras darme una mínima parte de lo que deseo no tendría que haber salido a buscarlo en otra persona!

-¡Es obvio que el único motivo por el cual lo hiciste y ahora lo dices es para llamar mi atención y ponerme celoso! ¡Eres tan patético!

-¡NO, EIRI!-En ese instante sintió un afloje en el agarre, el pequeño nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.- ¡Lo que es patético es sentirse más querido por las atenciones que te da un amante que lo que te da la persona que amas! ¡No te confundas, porque no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar de verlo y mucho menos de seguir a tu lado!

Yuki sonrió después de todo siempre fue lo que quiso ¿o no? Tal vez las cosas no eran exactamente como las había planeado pero era el mismo resultado. Soltó totalmente el agarre de sus muñecas.

-Nadie te está impidiendo que te marches.- dijo buscando al parecer los cigarrillo. De una forma tan casual que hizo explotar a Shuichi nuevamente.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –gritó arrojándole lo primero que encontró a mano sobre el escritorio, un lapicero con varios objetos dentro. A Yuki se le cayó dicho cigarrillo de los labios ante la sorpresa y el intento de cubrirse con uno de sus brazos. Se quedó parado frente al escritorio, por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, intentando calmarse. Shuichi sobaba su nariz respirando con dificultad.

-Mandaré a alguien que venga a recoger mis cosas.-musitó, ese era el final… el definitivo.

-Sí, entiendo. Lo mejor es que evitemos volver a cruzarnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- puso su cabeza en frio y no quería que siguieran uniendo la figura de ambos en todos lados- Hablaré con Thoma para que dé un anuncio a la prensa.

-¿Te parece que es momento de hablar de prensa ahora?

-No nos volveremos a ver ¿recuerdas?- dijo evitando el contacto de sus miradas- Respóndeme sólo una cosa más, antes de irme.

-Adelante.

-Alguna vez... aunque sea una vez ¿Fuiste feliz a mi lado?- preguntó cerrando los ojos fuertemente, agachó un poco la cabeza. Un silencio invadió la habitación que pareció eterno.

-Sí, lo fui. -el pelirosa sintió como la calma volvía a su cuerpo, un sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió.

\- Sólo espero que nunca te arrepientas de tus palabras-habló desde un corazón dolido, pero sintiendo que estaba cerrando la etapa más importante de su vida.

Giró y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras ésta se estaba cerrando sólo pudo escuchar.

-Descuida, no me voy a arrepentir.

Cuando escuchó el portazo. Se volvió a sentar y tomó un nuevo cigarro cuando agarró el encendedor vio inevitablemente el print con la foto de ambos de su primera cita en el parque de diversiones. Se acercó al cesto de basura para tirarlo, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y decidió guardarlo en el cajón del escritorio.

Shuichi salió llevando sólo un bolso con ropa que había estado preparando desde hacía días para su viaje que ahora agradeció haberlo hecho con tanta anticipación.

Caminó hasta llegar a la salida del edificio y buscó su celular, un número que dudaba en marcar.

-¡Oye Shui-chi!

-Hiro ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su fiel amigo se encontraba al lado de su moto ofreciéndole un casco junto con una sonrisa.- Como los viejos tiempos ¿No?

-Sube. Vamos a mi casa.

-Gracias.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente un personaje muy parecido al escritor pero de ojos y cabello oscuro apareció en escena.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la pelea...ya era de madrugada y permanecía totalmente hipnotizado mirando la pantalla del monitor, hasta que escuchó insistentemente el timbre. Caminó velozmente con un humor de mil demonios antes que algún vecino decidiera hacer escándalos por el horario.

-¿Quién demonios es?- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hola aniki.- Una sonrisa tonta acompañó a ese particular saludo y al mirar que traía una mochila cargada como respuesta obtuvo un portazo.- ¡Sólo toqué el timbre como mera formalidad!- dijo, alzando la vozy sacó una copia de la llave del departamento de Eiri. Abrió la puerta y no vio ninguna sorpresa en la mirada de Eiri quien se dirigía a servirse un café.

-¿Qué quieres Tatsuha?- Dicho eso Tat cambió su mirada a una más seria

\- ¿Sólo quiero saber cómo estás?-

-Debo suponer que ya sabes lo que pasó.- Tatsuha asintió.

-Es difícil no escuchar semejantes gritos desde afuera. Ahora mismo alguno de tus vecinos debe estar llamando a la prensa.

\- Si estás es preocupado por mí no deberías.-Terminó de dar un sorbo más al café- Debo ir a trabajar así que no hagas ruido, puedes usar mi habitación si quieres dormir.

Tatsuha lo miró extrañado, era como si intentara evitara toda conversación acerca del tema. Antes que se alejara más debía pararlo.

-¡¿No piensas detenerlo?!- Eiri se detuvo sin mirarlo- Sabes que si no haces algo ahora lo perderás para siempre.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo sé y eso es lo que busqué desde hace tiempo. Que me dejara en paz.

Tatsuha corrió la poca distancia que los separaba.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Eiri ni siquiera se inmutó-¿Sabes todo lo que pasó Shuichi por ti? ¡Lo ví dejar su alma entera hechas pedazos en el escenario mientras cantaba cada canción y tú no estabas ahí!- Lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa.

-Tatsuha suéltame.- Lo miró furiosamente- No lo volveré a repetir...suél-ta-me.

-Es inútil intentar razonar contigo.- Lo soltó y nuevamente se dispuso a retomar su camino, pero nuevamente lo detuvo.- Eiri ¿Estás listo para aceptar que Shuichi pueda estar con alguien más? Varias personas han estado detrás de Shuichi y el los rechazó por serte fiel.

-El ya estuvo con alguien más.- Tatsuha se sorprendió ante la respuesta.- No lo culpo, después de todo yo también lo hice.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces...¿Estás preparado para verlo con alguien más? ¿Qué el haga todo lo que hacía por ti por alguien más?

-Tatsuha, eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- Mientras tocaba su mejilla que había comenzado a inflamarse. Además de la bofetada de Shuichi había recibido un derechazo de su hermano menor, su precioso rostro comenzaba a doler de verdad.

-Eiri sólo ruego que no te arrepientas. Porque nadie te ayudará si eso ocurre.

-Lo sé. Ahora déjame, iré a descansar al estudio que se me parte la cabeza.


	5. Mienteles a tus fans y a la prensa

Se despertó bastante tarde y sus músculos se encontraban entumecidos debido a la posición en la que se encontraba un precioso rubio que estaba sentado en el asiento de su estudio. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza y antes de tomarla se la colocó durante unos segundos en su mejilla.

Estaba preocupado preguntándose como estaría el baka, después de todo temía que pudiera haber hecho alguna tontería. Sonrió irónicamente por el pensamiento, el mocoso tenía razón, era más egocéntrico de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Debía llamar a su cuñado Thoma y arreglan encontrarse en la cafetería cerca del edificio de N.G.

-Oh Eiri-san. -Dice alegremente desde una de las mesas dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. Haciendo que parezca un adolescente a pesar de su edad. Pero su rostro pasó a uno de sorpresa.- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

-No preguntes.- Siguió mirando la expresión de su cara- Ya quita esa cara de idiota Thoma.

-De acuerdo no preguntaré. Hace tiempo que no venías a almorzar conmigo. Oh, sino te molesta ya ordené por los dos.

-Gracias.- eso nunca cambiaría, su cuñado conocía todo lo que le gustaba.- Thoma, necesito pedirte un favor.-El rostro de su cuñado cambió a uno más serio.

-Si hablas por lo de la conferencia de prensa Shindou-san ya me habló de ello. Descuida sólo se anunciará la ruptura de la pareja de oro de Japón por razones personales, no es necesario que ninguno de los dos hable.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Shuichi era quien te pedía que ocultaras todo de la prensa?

\- Lo hice por pedido expresamente de Shindou-san.

-Y ¿desde cuándo haces lo que te pida?

-Desde que nos encontramos con la agradable sorpresa que era acosado no sólo por los paparazis sino también intimidado por algunas de tus amantes. Y eso no permitía que su rendimiento fuera el de siempre. Admito que en un principio no quería que ésta relación prosperara, pero justo cuando comenzaba a aceptarlo ocurre la ruptura.- Eiri ignoró olímpicamente el último comentario.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó ese tipo de intimidaciones?

-No lo sé. Una mañana, hace alrededor de tres meses, llegó a uno de nuestros ensayos generales para la gira con la mejilla enrojecida, intentó aparentar que no había pasado nada pero Nakano- san lo obligó a confesarle todo y ambos se acercaron a mi oficina.- Eiri sólo se quedó pensando y no recordó haberlo visto en ese estado. Se sentía culpable y de algo estaba seguro, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

\- Dime algo más. ¿Sabes quién está con saliendo con él?

-¿Con shindou-san? No, eso es imposible, tú sabes que él jamás sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Eiri se sorprendió.- No. Estás bromeando ¿cierto?-Dijo con incredulidad.

-Ése es el favor que quiero pedirte. Quiero que averigües quién es la persona que está con Shuichi y que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que haga.

-Mira, desconozco tus razones para pedirme eso, pero entre ustedes dos ya no hay nada. Olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida.

-Thoma no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a volver con él, sólo estoy intranquilo, él siempre fue muy cambiante en su temperamento puede ser muy alegre pero por otro lado llegar a ser muy depresivo, tú mismo acabas de decirme que cuando se deprime no puede ni siquiera rendir bien en su trabajo. Además, el no está acostumbrado al mundo del espectáculo es muy crédulo con la gente y eso no es bueno para éste ambiente.

-Tienes razón pero dado el caso no creo que tú debieras ser la persona que podría ayudarlo a salir de ese estado.

-Lo sé, sé que por más que lo intentara no podríamos tener una conversación pero no quiero que nadie lo lastime. Aunque suene irónico viniendo de mí.

-¿Hablas en serio Eiri-san?

-Sólo ayúdame, ¿Sí?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.- Chocando los dedos en la superficie de la mesa terminó dando un suspiro- De acuerdo. Pero no te acerques a él, yo te llamaré cuando averigüe algo.

-Gracias Thoma sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Sólo espero no equivocarme. Empecemos a comer ¿te parece?

-Oye Shuichi, levántate ya es tarde.- el pelirrojo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Hiro por favor hoy no. No pude dormir en toda la noche y solo al amanecer pude cerrar algo los ojos.- Lo miró con ternura, parecía un chico cuando se comportaba de esa forma. Pero no le gustaba ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

-De acuerdo puedes quedarte un rato más, iré a hacer algunas compras.

Apenas se fue, el celular de Shuichi comenzó a sonar. Sin abrir los ojos que le ardían después de tan terrible noche.

-Hola.

-Hola Neko.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Crow?!- Se levantó de un salto y se quedó sentado hablando por el celular.

-¡Me alegra que todavía reconozcas mi voz! -Se notaba su voz muy ansiosa o nervioso tal vez.- Shuichi, quiero verte.

-Crow yo no…

-Espera. Lo sabía. Sabía que no tendría que haberte pedido para salir, agh soy un idiota.-No paraba de hablar velozmente, parecía que pensaba en voz alta con el auricular pegado a la oreja.- Es por tu pareja, ¿no? No respondas, todavía no estoy listo para que me rechaces. Tendría que haberlo imaginado ¿Te arreglaste con él y no quieres verme verdad?

-JAJAJAJAJA -El pobre pelirosa estalló de risa.

-Oye, no te rías.

-Lo siento.- Decía intentando tomar un poco de aire mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimillas.- ¿ Cómo una persona tan atractiva como tú puede ser tan insegura?

-Es que bueno hace días que espero tu llamada... tú dijiste que estabas pasando por un mal momento en tu relación y yo creí que dirías que no querías volver a verme, después de todo nadie podría dejar a alguien como tú.- Shuichi sintió sus orejas y sus mejillas arder. Era agradable escuchar ese tipos de cosas.-¿De verdad te parezco atractivo?-Shuichi carraspeó un poco la garganta.

-Crow ¿Por qué quieres volver a verme?

-¿No es eso obvio? Me gustas y no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, aunque me digas que hay alguien más , yo no puedo dejar de pensar en tí.

-Dime Crow ¿Estás con alguien?

-¿Qué ? Yo no.- Intentó relajarse un poco.- Ése día que nos encontramos mi novia había roto conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, dijo algo así como que sentía que cuando estaba con ella era muy frio, como si realmente ella no me gustara. Lo extraño es que siempre fuí popular pero siempre que terminaba una relación todas decían lo mismo.- Crow tomó asiento y suspiró.- Cuando te ví mirando como tocaban las bandas, sentí que brillabas. Pensé que eras un ángel. Creo que sentí eso a lo que ellas se referían, eso que no sentí cuando estaba con ellas, no podía despegar mis ojos. -Shuichi estaba cayendo inevitablemente, era como un conjuro que lo endulzaba.

-Eso quiere decir que tu nunca...

-No. Nunca había estado con un hombre. Pero tampoco me importa que lo seas.

-Sabes lo que significa que seas gay ¿No es así? -su tono pasó a uno más serio.- ¿Sorportarías las miradas de los demás cuando te vean tomado de la mano con otro hombre? ¿ Los prejuicios de tus amigos, la familia y los demás?

-¡Sí lo pensé! ¡Tuve tiempo para pensarlo día y noche sin parar! Llegué a la conclusión que No me importa mientras seas tú quien esté a mi lado.- Shuichi se sorprendió frente a la convicción en las palabras de Crow.-¡Sólo te quiero a tí tanto que es insoportable! ¡Quiero verte despertar en las mañanas a mi lado, tocarte de nuevo y besarte!

-Basta.- Dijo Shuichi con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm... lo cierto es que no soy la gran cosa.

-Déjame decidir eso a mí.- La confianza había vuelto a su voz.- ¿Puedes darme la oportunida de conocerte mejor?

-Lo cierto es que terminé con mi amante ayer, todavía es muy pronto para dar una oportunidad.

-Lo entiendo.- Notó decepción el la voz de Crow.- Aunque sea como amigos ¿Puedes aceptar salir conmigo a cenar ?.- Un silencio que se alargó más de la cuenta durante el cual sin saber por qué contuvo la respiración luego de preguntar.

-De acuerdo.- Del otro lado escuchó como si Crow soltara el aire y festejara, y eso le sacó otra sonrisa más a Shuichi.

-¡Gracias !¡Te juro que será la mejor cena de tu vida Shuichi no te vas a arrepentir! Mañana a las nueve pasaré por tí. Luego arreglaremos un punto para encontranos por texto.- Y cortó la llamada

-¡Oye Shuichi ya llegué!

-Hiro tengo que contarte algo.

(2 horas después)

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUEEEEEEÉ?!

-Sí , lo engañé.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que esta vez no hay culpable. Lastimé su orgullo antes de irme y lo peor es que disfruté hacerlo.

-Mira.- Haciendo gala de toda su paciencia.- Aunque no lo creas entiendo perfectamente tus razones, pero no las comparto. Luego de que pasara aquello con esa mujer, creo que nadie es capaz de culparte de nada. Tatsuha y yo decidimos seguirte e ir al departamento de...- Shuichi se encontraba en ese momento tapando su boca con las dos manos.

-Hiro lo siento, pero todavía no estoy listo para escuchar su nombre con tanta naturalidad.

-Entiendo.

Shuichi no se sorprendió que su amigo lo hubiera seguido, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Tatsuha tambien estuviera allí.

-Que raro no lo ví por ningún lado.

-Mmmm es que él decidió subir y yo me quedé esperando a que salieras.

-Supongo que ese monje pervertido se quedó escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya no importa mucho ahora ¿No?- Suichi asintió.- Entiendo que aún estés dolido por la ruptura pero ¿Crees qué está bien ilusionar a alguien aceptando ir una cena luego de lo que pasó?

-Es que no quiero ilusionarlo de verdad, por eso acepté, para conocernos mejor.

-Oh Veo con que es así ¿No?. -dijo pensativo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es demasiado guapo ¿Verdad?- Inevitablemente los colores se subieron a la cara y asintió enérgicamente.- ¿Cómo es?

-Es alto y tiene cabello negro que toca apenas los hombros y ojos que parecen de plata. Un rostro de facciones finas y su pelo hace un contraste increíble con su piel blanca si tuviera que describirlo pareciera que tiene una sensualidad como la de un demonio... no,un demonio no... más un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro? jajaja que forma tan particular de describir a alguien.- Shuichi hizo un puchero.- De verdad amigo quiero que encuentres a alguien que te merezca de verdad. Pero no te engañes , no comiences una nueva relación hasta que estés seguro de ello.- dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos rosados.- Oye Shuichi, esa persona ¿Sabe quién eres?

-Aunque no lo creas parece que no.

-¿Hablas en serio?¿Estás seguro?

-Él es extranjero es de Filandia pero viaja constatemente y no está familiarizado con lo que es popular en Japón parece ser , además digamos que el parece estar más sumergido en otro género.

-En el metal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Amigo eres tan obvio. ¿Por ello sugeriste que cambiáramos nuestro sonido a uno nuevo?

-Me sorprende que me conozca mejor que yo mismo.

-Jaja Si quieres que eso funcione en algún momento se lo deberás contar, aunque puedes cambiar un poco tu look para pasarlo desapercibido y que la prensa no te acose. Es inevitable ocultarlo cuando la ciudad y los canales de música se encuentran llenos de nuestra imagen.

-Mucho más a partir de ahora .- Bajó un tanto la mirada.-Hoy a la tarde Thoma se encargará del anuncio a la verdad esto es definitivo. No puedo creer que ésto esté pasando.

-Oye, no te deprimas ¿Sí?

-Lo intentaré. Por favor Hiro hoy ...¿Podemos no prender ni la tele, la radio ,ni nada? No quiero recordar lo que pasó. Aunque sea, recordar lo menos posible.

-Por supuesto Shuichi, descuida.

-Gracias.

Antes de entrar al lugar donde se haría la conferencia de prensa Seguchi Thoma ensayaba las palabras que diría, sólo pedía tener la suficiente agilidad para hacer que dure lo menos posible.

-Es raro verte nervioso Seguchi.

-¡K! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? vengo a defender la imagen de mi protegido en caso de ser necesario, tal como supongo que tú harás con el tuyo.- Notó la extrema seriedad en su rostro. Eso sacó una sonrisa a Thoma.

-A veces olvido lo responsable que eres con tu trabajo. Me siento un poco más seguro al saber que estás aquí, descuida que la imagen de ninguno de ellos se verá perjudicada.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí ésta tarde. Como bien saben soy el dueño de NG Thoma Seguchi y daré inicio a la conferencia de prensa.-Se acomodó en su asiento.-En principio los he convocado aquí para anunciar la ruptura de la denominada pareja de oro de Japón, formada por el cantante de Bad Luck Shuichi Shindou y el escritor Yuki Eiri.

Los murmullos de sorpresa y los los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

-Soy la reportera Izumi Taishi del programa A.M. News ¿No cree que es un poco pretencioso convocar una conferencia de prensa para solo anunciar una ruptura?

-Pido disculpas y tal vez pueda ser cierto, pero ambos desean que ésto sea de público conocimiento para evitar el acoso de la prensa y malosentendidos.

-Eiichi Nakamura del amanecer de Tokio. ¿Podemos suponer que la ruptura de la pareja de oro de Japón fué debido a los rumores de infidelidad del escritor Eiri Yuki?- "La pregunta más obvia no se hace esperar" pensó Thoma.

-Aquí no hay ningún tipo de lugar a suposiciones posibles, y menos la de infidelidad. La ruptura fué producto en gran parte del gran tiempo que dedican cada quien a su carrera.

La conferencia de prensa continuó pero no quiso seguir escuchando, se imaginó lo que seguiría a continuación. Un montón de mentiras bien pensadas para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicados.

-Así que realmente todo acabó ¿No es así?

Apagó el televisor y se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando de aquel silencio que ofrecía su hogar. Para su buena suerte Tatsuha había decidido pasar todo el día atrás del conejo y no volvería hasta tarde. Pero había algo que lo molestaba aún y eso era que todas las cosas de Shuichi permanecían en su casa. Ya era tarde así que sólo encargó algo para comer mientras bebía su cerveza. Al día siguiente recogería todas esas cosas y las pondría allí donde no las viera.

El celular del pelirosa comenzó a sonar, nuevamente.

-Hola Maiko ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo puedes decir qué ocurre?.- El grito alterado de su hermana casi lo deja sordo.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que la relación entre tú y ...

-¡No digas su nombre!- Su hermana quedó impactada por su reacción y pasó a una de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Shuichi?

-Lo siento Maiko pero por favor hasta que no me sienta listo no quiero hablar de ese tema.

-Entiendo. Igualmente prepárate para dar una respuesta, mamá está preguntando cómo pudo ser posible que algo así ocurriera con su yerno favorito. Los vecinos no dejan de hacer preguntas y es bastante irritante, no dejan de hablar sobre los rumores que escuchan en la televisión.

-Lo sé. Algo pensaré, aunque ahora no me sientos con ganas.

-De acuerdo conseguiré tiempo. Oye hermano, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Ahora estoy en casa de Hiro, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo después de todo tenemos la gira, el sábado viajaremos.

-Shuichi, cuando vuelvas sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en casa.

-Lo sé Maiko, pero ésta vez cuando vuelva buscaré mi propio lugar.

Ya era viernes y el teléfono no había dejado de sonar. Una multitud de periodistas en la puerta de su departamento esperando obtener alguna declaración exclusiva o una fotografía. La editorial que quién sabe que rayos querían, seguramente negociar para obtener publicidad gratis. Y como era de esperarse amantes y ex-amantes, dejando llamadas y mensajes por montones esperando ocupar el lugar que durante tanto tiempo perteneció a Shuichi.

En la televisión miles de fanáticas lloraban y juraban que todo debía ser una mentira, ellos eran la pareja perfecta y que todos los rumores de infidelidad eran nada más que especulaciones para obtener prensa.

-"El amor que siente Yuki Eiri por Shindou-san es el más profundo y puro que puede haber.Y si no lo creen basta con leer los cambios radicales en la forma de escribir sus novelas."

-Lo único que me faltaba que mis trabajos sean producto de mi relación con ese mocoso.-Mientras el televisor sonaba de fondo, Yuki se encarba de guardar las cosas de Shuichi en cajas. Era una imagen que parecía sacada de una película el mundo se caía a pedazos afuera y adentro el se encontraba juntando las cosas y ordenándolas.

-Aniki digamos que es tu culpa, tu eres el que les vende el amor perfecto en tus novelas y las decepciona con sus acciones.- decía su hermano desde el sofá frente al televisor.

-Ya cállate Tatsuha. ¿Cuando piensas irte de aquí?

-Oye ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermanito?-Suspiró.- Hoy iré a la casa de Ryuchi.

-No entiendo que tanto haces con el conejo si ya te rechazó.

-No entiendo que tanto haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo en vez de intentar solucionar tu vida.

Se dirigió al cuarto a sacar las cosas del ropero, cuando quedó todo casi vacío revisó los cajones encontrándose con seis viejos cuadernos de canciones de Shuichi . Su curiosidad pudo más y pudo ver que muchas hojas estaban incompletas, tachadas y demás. Mientras revisada dándole ojeadas rápidas, algo cayó de una de ellas, cuándo lo levantó era un sobre el cual al dejar al descubierto lo que contenía no podía creerlo era la primer y única foto que se habían tomado juntos, en dos años la única foto en la que estaban juntos. Pero lo que realmente le hizo sentir mal es que la foto estaba rota. Buscó la hoja de la cuál había salido y sólo pudo leer lo que parecía ser el frases sueltas que no seguían ningún orden aparente el resto estaba ilegible.

" Quien iba a pensar que creas tu propio cielo enviando al infierno a alguien más

Si aquí ya no existe nada para mí ¿Qué diablos sigo esperando?

Somos fantasmas bajo el mismo techo

La ambición más grande que tenía en mi vida era ser algo para tí

yo sólo me sobrevaloré y me dí un lugar que no tenía"

Thoma tenía razón, todas esas frases sonaban bien individualmente pero juntas sabor amargo se hizo sentir en su boca. Y la culpa era tanta que decidió dejar todo en una caja apartada. Se sentó en la cama y miró la caja durante un tiempo como si adentro guardara los más terrorífico que vió en su vida.

Decidió acercar la caja de nuevo y sacó nuevamente los cuadernos, tomó uno de los que parecía más viejo y lo leyó, era increíble lo que leía eran hojas y hojas hablando sobre él, frases de amor algunas que terminaron siendo canciones y otras no, el idiota de poco talento le dedicó hasta las frases más empalagosas como una quinceañera.

-Ese idiota.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa apareció.

Guardó nuevamente los cuadernos pero no pudo evitar recordar las veces que vió esa mirada amatista mirándolo con amor y dulzura mientras escribía sin parar en esos cuadernos. Nuevamente culpa, porque no le correspondía a sus sentimientos y sólo lo hizo ilusionar con que algún día lo lograría, con ese pensamiento se imaginó que el resto de los escritos no debían ser todos tan agradables.

Durante resto del día quiso dedicarse a completar el avance de lo que sería su próxima novela, sentía que el tiempo le sobraba y se encontraba más relajado , trabajaba sin tener en cuenta el horario y nadie lo interrumpía. Aunque lograba avanzar, reconocia que ese escrito no era su mejor trabajo. No aparecía alguna idea innovadora en sus cabeza todas parecían muy trilladas.

No llevaba mucho tiempo sentado y su celular sonó, al notar el número una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero esta era de satisfacción el número era de una de sus amantes una rubia que ni siquiera recordaba a que diablos se dedicaba después de todo eso no importaba cuando estaban en la cama. Por decirlo así era una de sus amantes regulares, la había conocido en una de sus giras promocionales de sus novelas, el cuerpo de esa mujer parecía sacado de una película triple X por más que intentara vestirse formalmente su cuerpo voluptuoso resaltaba.

-Hola Eiri, Ha pasado mucho tiempo.¿No te parece que me has tenido un tanto abandonada?

\- Jessica ¿Me vas a decir que me has extrañado y no te has divertido con nadie más?.- Ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, se había colocado un nombre artístico.

-Lo cierto es que he estado esperando por tí a que me llamaras.- hablaba sensualmente.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Por qué no me recompensas por el tiempo perdido? Después de todo eres libre ¿No?

-Ah y sólo quieres consolarme ¿Cierto? -Otra más que intentaba atrapar a Yuki Eiri como amante és de todo era un buen partido, talentoso, sexi y con mucho dinero. El pensamiento no le molestó después de todo no era la primera que aparecía intentando ocupar ese espacio que Shuichi dejó.

\- Por supuesto. Nadie querría dejar a alguien como tú sólo en las noches. Tal vez podríamos ponernos al tanto de todo con una cena ésta noche ¿Dónde siempre? -Yuki no se molestó ante la actitud después de todo la podía utilizar como quisiera y desecharla, conseguir un remplazo para esa mujer si se ponía en pesada no era difícil para él.

-De acuerdo, pasaré a buscarte a las nueve, no me hagas esperar.

-Uf cariño tan impaciente como siempre. De acuerdo. Nos vemos, adios.

Sin despedirse cortó la llamada. Un poco de sexo salvaje esa noche de verdad sentía que su suerte estaba cambiando para mejor. Ya no se sentía presionado de explicar nada, de ocultarse y de que alrededor suyo estén juzgando sus acciones y tal vez eso lo ayudaría a darle algo de inspiración.

Shuichi se encontraba sentado esperando a Crow en el centro de una plaza cerca de un reloj. Había decidido vestir elegantemente pero dándole ese toque más oscuro que pertenecía a Crow, una camisa blanca que terminaba en punta tanto adelante como atrás totalmente entallada que dejaba ver la armoniosa figura que poseía, tenía detalles en negro los botones y pequeñas cruces, las mangas estaban enrrolladas hasta los antebrazos.Y vestía un pantalón negro de vestir con zapatos negros. Para que no lo reconocieran llevaba una boina que caía de costado negra con toques violetas y unos lentes de marco fino color negro y lente violeta.

-¡Hola Shuichi!- Vió aparecer a Crow y se le cayó la quijada. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra con líneas finas en gris oscuro, unos botones abiertos dejaban al descubierto su pálida piel y alrededor de su cuello varios collares en cordones negros que dejaban caer pequeños dijes, acompañados de sus ya clásicas pulseras. Vestía un saco negro arremangado levemente y un pantalon negro. Si ambos separados eran hermosos, juntos eran perfectos. Parecían sacados de una película gótica victoriana, aún así ambos muy elegantes.-¡Éstas hermoso Shuichi!- Los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-Cállate, mira quien habla.-Si bien la plaza no había mucha gente, muchas chicas y mujeres cuchicheaban mirando a ése Shuichi le daba una mirada de reojo de arriba a bajo con una mirada de falsa molestia Crow estaba sumergido mirándolo como si viera la cosa más hermosa de éste mundo y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

-Shuichi te traje algo.- Inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo una cajita alargada. Shuichi lo tomó con curiosidad y lo abrió, quedó maravillado por lo que había adentro. Eran dos cruces una dentro de otra, la de afuera era negra con detalles amatistas en forma de enredadera y la que estaba adentro era en forma un poco más chico de plata con detalles negros.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que tomes este regalo como una obligación. Sólo quiero que cuando lo veas pienses en mí tanto como yo lo hago que tomes en serio mis sentimientos.

-Pero yo tomo en serio tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé pero hay algo que aún no te dije, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Dentro de una semana tengo que viajar a New York por cuestiones de trabajo. No quiero que creas que ésto lo hago con cualquier persona.Éstas cruces,- Dijo señalando los se disponía a colocarlo en el cuello de Shuichi la pequeña cruz de plata y otro en el suyo propio, el de detalles amatistas.- Son la promesa de que volveré por tí y cuando lo haga haré hasta lo imposible por enamorarte.

-Crow, lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar y lo hablemos con más calma ¿No te parece?-Miró a su alrededor algo desconcertado debido a que no veía ningún restaurant alrededor y tampoco veía el auto de Crow.- Creí que iríamos a cenar ¿por qué me citaste en el parque?

Sin decir una sola palabra Crow le ofreció la mano, con una hermosa sonrisa. Shuichi no entendió del todo y lo miró algo desconcertado.

-Sólo quiero demostrarte que no existe ningún prejuicio, ninguna mirada, ni verguenza alguna, ni nada que me importe mientras tú estés conmigo.-Alrededor todas las personas comenzaron a murmurar. Crow caminó delante de Shuichi dirigiéndolo al restaurante, Shuichi sentía su cara arder ante la pena que sentía.

Caminaron un par de cuadras cuando Crow sintió que Shuichi estaba perdiendo un poco el paso giró a mirarlo y sólo pudo ver con ternura como Shuichi lloraba como un niño e intentaba liberar su mano para secarse las lágrimas, que eran tantas que ya no podía ver. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Nunca se había sentido tan se giró sobre sí y lo abrazó.

Cuando la fresca noche se hizo sentir sin dejar ver la luna, Eiri se dispuso a vestirse elegantemente con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abierto, tomó un sobretodo entallado negro que resaltaba su buena figura. Tomó su Mercedez y fué a buscar a su compañía. Entraron a restaurant y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas, comenzaron una conversación irrelevante mientras esperaban que trajeran su orden.

Shuichi no quería alejarse de la calidez que ofrecía el cuerpo de Crow.

-Te lo juro Shuichi, seré la persona que te mereces, sólo dame la oportunidad de serlo.- Shuichi asintió y lo abrazó más fuerte e hizo que su sollozo se dejara escuhar escondiéndo su rostro en el pecho de Crow. Cuando Shuichi levanto su rostro fijó su mirada en los ojos de Crow.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- Dijo el pelirosa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ésto.-Sonrió y le dió un beso dulce y suave, hasta incluso parecía inocente. Crow se quedó impactado frente a esa reacción pero luego se permitió corresponderle profundizando más ese beso y lo abrazó protectoramente. Escucharon el carraspeo de una persona que pasaba por la calle y apenados se separaron, y sonrieron.

Crow tomó un pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas y le mostró el lugar al que habían llegado, era el restaurante al que siempre quiso ir, aquél que había reservado para su aniversario y nunca fué.

-Siempre quise venir aquí.

-¿En serio? Me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos.-Lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y lo dirigió a la entrada. Se sorprendió al ver que sólo daba su nombre y los hacían Shuichi tuvo que hacer una reserva con un mes de anticipación para su aniversario. Lo dirigieron camino al sector V.I.P al fondo del lugar que se diferenciaba por tener vista a una cascada artificial en una de las paredes y estar más cerca de un escenario donde sonaba una pequeña orquesta que tocaba música ambiental.

Al pasar a través de las mesas pudo observar que el lugar era enorme y preferiría no haberlo hecho, reconoció a alguien através del rabillo del ojo. Oh, Dios no podía ser posible ¿Cierto? Allí se encontraba Eiri cenando con una mujer, que le coqueteaba descaradamente.

-"Con que esa es la razón por la cual nunca me trajiste aquí ¿No?"- pensó Shuichi. El lugar no era barato, era el lugar más lujoso de la ciudad. Y ése sujeto lo usaba para llevar a sus mujerzuelas. De nuevo sintió ese dolor, esa presión en el pecho, ése dolor que quería hacerlo llorar de impotencia. Una tremenda decepción, una tras otra incluso después de romper. "Cuánto más tengo que conocer de tí"

Trataba mejor a sus amantes ocasionales que a él. Las llevaba a cenar al lugar que nunca lo llevó y por lo poco que podía ver se comportaba como todo un galán con ellas.

-"Siempre le gustaron la mujeres y no iba a dejarlas por mí. Por más que lo hubiera querido yo jamás le podría haber dado una familia. Ésa relación nunca podría haber dado frutos, no tenía ningún futuro."

Shuichi lo había ayudado infinidad de veces al comienzo de su relación cuando Yuki tenía sus recaídas, había días que llegaba al departamento cansado después de trabajar y lo encontraba tomado mientras hablaba incoherencias acerca de Kitazawa, otras veces también se le sumaban destrozos al departamento. Noches que muchas veces eran enteras en que lo abrazaba después de tener pesadillas y Yuki se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas y sollozaba como un niño.

No tenía nada de que arrepentirse, lo dió todo por ése hombre que estaba allí. Dió todo hasta que no le quedara más y sólo se conformaba con miserias. No le debía nada y no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia, Eiri Yuki ya formaba parte de su pasado y a golpes de la cruda realidad debía aceptarlo lo antes posible.

**Subiré todo lo que tengo nosé si mañana o pasado…así que esperen!**


	6. ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que te amaba?

Dirigió su mirada a Crow que caminaba unos pasos más adelante de él elegantemente en dirección a la mesa que daba al escenario pero que en ningún momento había soltado su mano, su mirada se transformó en una llena de ternura, de la noche a la mañana había aparecido en su vida un hombre que sabiéndolo o no lo había ayudado a quererse y darle lo que necesitaba para querer intentar nuevamente darle su corazón a alguien más.

Todo el mundo murmuraba mientras ellos caminaban, algunos porque realmente veían que eran muy atractivos, otros porque se ofendían al ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano y otro por mera curiosidad.

Jessica miró un tanto sorprendida sobre el hombro de Yuki, que sintió curiosidad por ver que era lo que todo el mundo miraba, y sólo pudo ver de espaldas esa silueta única y que conocía a la perfección, esa atracción que hacía que llamara la atención de todos sin buscarlo. Era Shuichi caminando de la mano con su amante.

Estaba hermoso, hacía tiempo que no lo veía vestido formalmente. Intentó apartar la mirada volviendo a tomar la copa que tenía delante y fingir que no lo había visto pero su acompañante no fué lo demasiado inteligente como para quedarse callada.

-Veo que tu ex amante no pierde el tiempo y... no tiene para nada mal gusto.- La mirada de Yuki cayó sobre ella como un relámpago.- Oye, no tiene nada de malo lo que dije, hablo por ambos.- Haciendo referencia tanto a Yuki como a ese sujeto.- Sólo sigo sin entender ¿Cómo hizo para retenerte por tanto tiempo?

-¿Por qué no te callas?

-Uh, ¿Estamos susceptibles?- Yuki no respondió frunció el ceño parecía que el ambiente se había puesto denso.- Tú nunca hablaste bien de ése mocoso, eras el primero que te quejabas de todo.

Dentro de Yuki había un debate interno peor que una batalla. Él estuvo desde hace días sintiéndose mal y culpable por todo lo que le había hecho durante lo que duró la relación y ahora el mocoso, después de dos días se aparece como si nada en un restaurant acompañado de su amante, mostrándose frente a todos. Desde lejos vió como pidieron la comida y comenzaron a hablar. Podía ver perfectamente las expresiones de Shuichi pero no las de su acompañante.

-Shuichi ¿Qué me dices con respecto de darme una oportunidad? ¿Me esperarías a que volviera del viaje?- Shuichi limpiaba con una servilleta ocultando su sonrisa.

-Nop. Lo siento no estoy dispuesto a esperarte.- Dijo aparentando seriedad tanto que el rostro de Crow pasó a ser uno de sorpresa y quedó inmóvil. Al ver que el rostro del pelirosa pasó casi de inmediato a uno un tanto burlón sintió que su alma volvió a su cuerpo.

-Por Dios, no me des esos sustos.

-Jajaja ¡Lo siento Crow! Es que tendrías que haber visto tu cara. Bueno, lo cierto es que no hay necesidad de esperarte porque mañana yo también debo viajar a New York por cuestiones de trabajo.

De lejos la mirada ambarina, intentaba descifrar por qué tantas risas. ¿Cómo diablos podía reirse? si hacía un par de días se había separado de la persona a la que amaba ¿No?

-¿En serio?- El pelirosa asintió. - No puedo creerlo.Y tú ¿Por qué viajarás a New York ,Shuichi?

-Porque acá ya no hay nada para mí. Todo lo que me importaba ya no existe o mejor dicho nunca existió.- Debía cambiar el tema rápido no quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle que era un famoso cantante.-Estoy sorprendido de que me hayas invitado a salir.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creí que una persona atractiva como tú tendría muchos buenos partidos de donde elegir ¿Por qué un hombre? ¿Por qué haces todo ésto por mí? No me conoces. Después de todo viendo tu departamento y tu auto puedo deducir que tampoco tienes un mal pasar económico, otra razón más por las que deben andar atrás de tí.- Crow bajó un poco la vista, sonrió y jugó con la copa que tenía en la mano.

-El mundo en que me manejo está lleno de sujetos que sólo les importa a quén tienen de amigo y el mejor amigo es aquél que tiene más dinero. De verdad son patéticos. Las mujeres también son así, no les importa si les gusta o no el sujeto mientras tengan una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito no habrá problemas.- El pequeño notó como su voz se apagó e intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué hay de tu famillia?

\- Mi padre dirige una compañía financiera internacional "Mildelhauve corp." Crow en realidad es mi sobrenombre desde que era pequeño era así como me llamaba mi nana,ella decía que los cuervos eran símbolo de sabiduría, por eso criaba muchos y decía que yo le recordaba a ellos. Mi nombre es Kevin Mildehauve como mi padre y para no crear confunsiones todos se refieren a mí como Crow .

-Eso quiere decir...- Shuichi palideció.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me acosté con alguien sin saber su verdadero nombre!- El rostro de Crow se desencajó por unos segudos. Crow estalló a carcajadas y luego el pelirosa se contagió de ello.- Bueno, sigue contandome sobre tu familia.

-Mi madre es una pianista y cantante lirica que cuando se casó con mi padre se dedicó a dar por placer clases particulares en mi casa. Tengo dos hermanas menores que yo, Sharon de 24 es el orgullo de la familia es licenciada en administración y ayuda en la compañía y la menor de trece Kristine es quien es más apegada a mi madre y toca el piano muy bien para su edad. Es adorable. Soy la oveja negra de la familia, debido a que en algún momento seré el heredero de dicha compañía me enviaron a hacer una especie de auditoria a cada una de las sedes que tenemos aquí en Japón y debo llevar los informes a casa matriz que se encuentra en América, toda mi familia se radicó allí luego de las crisis financiera del 2008.

-¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creí que tendrías algún trabajo relacionado a la música, ya que conoces mucho de eso.

-Jajaja lo cierto es que los mayores clientes que tenemos en la empresa son Productoras de renombre, nos manejamos en el mundo del espectáculo de: música, recitales, dramas, editoriales y películas, no sólo préstamos a dichas empresas el dinero para financiar a sus artistas sino también en otras tenemos participaciones accionarias, eso significa que en muchas ocasiones tomamos decisiones sobre el rumbo de la empresa y mi trabajo es ver que dichas empresas sea capaces de pagarnos ese dinero prestado en tiempo y forma.- Llegó el mozo a traer lo que habían pedido.- Shuichi ¿Y tu familia?

-Bueno para presentarme correctamente porque creo que la vez que nos conocimos no dí la mejor de las impresiones - haciendo referencia a que terminó algo mareado por la bebida y que la mayoría de la noche solo se quejó de su ex amante- me llamo Shuichi Shindou me crié en una familia de clase media y hasta hace unos años vivía con mis padres y mi hermana Maiko antes de comenzar una relación con mi ex- amante. -Estaba por beber un sorbo de vino en eso dirige inconscientemente la mirada a donde Yuki se encontraba y sus miradas se encontraron. Sin querer volcó un poco de su bebida sobre su camisa.- Lo siento.- Tomó rápidamente una servilleta.

-No importa no te preocupes.

-Voy al baño un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Estaba mojando un tanto su camisa para sacar las gotas de vino tinto.

"Diablos ¿Por qué me puse una camisa blanca?" pensaba el pobre pelirosa, hasta que escuchó detrás de sí la puerta. Levantó un poco la mirada frente al espejo ¿En serio tenía que pasar por ésto? Eiri se encontraba de brazos cruzados bloqueando la salida del baño. Sabía que a la fuerza no podría salir. Giró su rostro y prentendió ignorarlo.

-¿Ése es tu amante?

-No tengo por qué responder esa pregunta.- Mientras seguía refregando con un pañuelo descartable la camisa.- Creí que habíamos acordado que no nos cruzaríamos más.

-¿Eso es un sí? Que rápido murió el amor que decías sentir por mí.- Shuichi estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar.

-Deberías haber fingido que no me conocías, dejaste a tu amante sola en la mesa.- Eiri sonrió.

-De qué tienes miedo que tan rápido quieres que me vaya.- el corazón de Shuichi latía rápido todo era muy reciente y se preguntaba si el escritor podría escuchar esos latidos. Sus manos temblaban involuntariamente. - Acaso ¿no le dijiste a tu amante quién soy?

-Él no es mi amante, es mi novio. No necesita saber quién eres porque ya no hay nada que nos relacione.- Una furia hasta entonces desconocida invadió a Yuki. A él no le fué indiferente la relación que mantuvieron durante dos años, porque aunque Shuichi creyera que fué así, para Yuki Eiri esa relación sí existió y sí, la tomó en serio mientras duró aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Ah ya veo. Te llenó la cabeza de frases dulces, unas cuantas atenciones y se las creíste ¿No? ¿Qué te dijo? que nunca conoció a nadie como a tí , que quieres que te quedes a su lado o que no podía dejar de pensar en tí.- Vió como Shuichi abrió los ojos frente a la última frase, através del espejo.- Así que te dijo eso. No pensé que caerías tan fácil. Dime Shuichi ¿Cuántas veces ya logró meterte en su cama con esa frase? -(Ready? ¡Round two!) Shuichi tiró el papel con el que estaba limpiando su camisa con algo de violencia al cesto, giró sobre sí y quedó frente a él, apoyándose sobre el marmol de los lavatorys.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? Seguramente ese tipo de frases armadas son las que usas para llevarte a la cama a esas zorras.

-No, mis amantes no son tan regaladas.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Qué diablos quieres?- Yuki parecía que no iba a responder. Pero lo hizo con su orgullo a flor de piel.

-Nada, sólo conocer a quién es mi remplazo. Aunque no creí que llegarías presumiéndolo ante la mirada de todos.

-Él no es remplazo de nadie, es Mi novio y no un simple amante.- Eso tocó profundamente al escritor.

-¿Tan necesitado estás de cariño que al primero que te promete el mundo entero le crees que siente algo más por tí y te le entregas?

-Sólo lárgate Yuki.- Dijo ese nombre con una rabia contenida.- No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí.

-¿En serio crees que esa relación durará?

\- Te puedo asegurar que durará más de lo que te duran tus amantes de turno, después de todo yo no me revuelco con una persona sólo una vez. Lo que me sorprende ver es que les dás mejor trato a esas putas que a los que realmente se preocupaban por tí.- Dijo resentido mientras miraba los lujos que incluso se veían en el baño.- Recuerdo a esa mujer...

-¿A quién?

-A quien más a tu amante.- El escrito abrió los ojos.- Jessica. Ella llamaba al departamento diciéndome que era tu amante y que lograría alejarme de tí.- Eiri no supo como reaccionar ante eso.- Sólo déjame ser feliz.-murmuró dolido el cantante.

-No vas a ser feliz a su lado.- Yuki lo miró de una forma que no supo cómo interpretar.- No puedes ser feliz lejos de la persona que amas.

-Ah ¿Sí? que raro.- Dijo fingiendo falso razonamiento.- Porque estar al lado de la persona que amaba no me hizo feliz tampoco.

Si tú no puedes ser feliz, porque no estás con la persona que amas - Haciendo referencia a Kitazawa u cualquier otra persona que amara.- no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Lárgate y vive tu vida como te plazca porque a mi no me importa y a tí no te debería importar lo que yo haga. Ya tienes la tranquilidad, tu espacio y la libertad que tanto deseabas. Y yo ya tengo mi libertad y mi tranquilidad también. Ya no te molestaré.- Shuichi avanzó para intentar salir por la puerta pero Yuki se movió mostrándole que no le permitiría irse.

-¿Quién te asegura que no esté buscando fama o aprovecharse de tí?- Shuichi fijó una mirada segura hacía los ojos del escritor.

-Nada me lo asegura. Pero no puedo vivir aterrado de que me puedan defraudar, porque si fuera así me quedaría solo.

-A veces eres muy crédulo de las personas que te rodean, no siempre tienen buenas intenciones quienes te rodean.

-¿Por qué me haces ésto?- Yuki se detuvo a mirar a Shuichi que nuevamente parecía estar lleno de impotencia.- Acaso ¿No crees que alguien pueda amarme por quien soy? ¿De verdad crees que valgo tan poco? - Sin dudas ése había sido un golpe bajo para el escritor sin querer se había dejado llevar por los celos, porque Shuichi le había dedicado miradas dulces y sonrisas sinceras que hasta hace unos días y durante tanto tiempo eran exclusivamente para él. Lo estuvo mirando largo rato desde su mesa y Shuichi ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Se reprendía por estar pensando tanto en Shuichi y no disfrutar de su cena.

-Lo que no creo es que alguien pueda amar a otra en tan poco tiempo. ¡No puedes enamorarte de una persona a primera vista!- (Era oficial, la cagó.) Parecía querer hacer entrar a Shuichi en razón pero él solo cubrió su mirada con su cabello.

-¿Y QUÉ MIERDA ESTUVE HACIENDO DURANTE ESTOS DOS AÑOS? ¡YO TE AMÉ, DESDE QUE TE VÍ EN ÉSE MALDITO PARQUE ,YO TE AMÉ!- Dijo con la voz desgarrada. Eiri sintió como su corazón se estrujó dentro de sí. Shuichi había comenzado a llorar de impotencia, el pequeño sintió que el escritor no había aprendido nada, que su amor nunca había llegado tocar su corazón.

-Shuichi... yo ... sólo no quiero que nadie te lastime.

\- ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UNA PERSONA QUE NO ERES TÚ! - Yuki quedó impactado.-¡NADIE ME HIZO SUFRIR MÁS EN LA VIDA QUE TÚ! ¡Tú arruinaste todo lo que yo quería, todos mis sueños y todo lo que soy! ¡NO ME VOY A UNDIR CONTIGO!

-Shuichi ¿él sabe quién eres?

-¿Shuichi?- Era Crow, que se acercaba por detrás del escritor, quién giró a mirarlo. Al ver una avertura Shuichi corrió hacía a él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho. Crow miró desconcertado al pequeño y sólo levantó la mirada para ver como el sujeto tenía la mirada fija en Shuichi llena de dolor, cuando Yuki cruzó la mirada con Crow notó como éste le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio. Un momento ¿Odio?

-Crow por favor vámonos.- rogó Shuichi sin mostrar su rostro.

-De acuerdo.

Crow pagó y fueron a buscar el auto que había quedado en un estacionamiento cercano. Durante el viaje Shuichi no mostró ganas de querer hablar y Crow lo respetó. Lo llevó hasta la casa de Hiro , cuando estacionó, Shuichi se dispuso a hablar.

-Crow... sabes yo soy...

-Shuichi no me importa quién seas y está bien si no quieres decírmelo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Miró a su rostro.-Soy Shuichi Shindou el vocalista de Bad Luck.- Crow lo miró sin mostrar sorpresa sólo una gran ternura.

-Lo sabía.- Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron ante la respuesta.- Lo cierto es que ...cuando te ví en ese pub no podía creer que fueras tú.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas? hace tres meses hubo un evento social organizado por NG para buscar quienes fueran los sponsors de la gira que harán,-Shuichi asintió- yo fuí como representante de mi compañía. Ésa noche tocaron y no pude despegar mi vista de tí. Yo, estaba en ese entonces con mi novia pero fué a partir de allí que comenzamos un distanciamiento que ya no tenía retorno hasta el día que nos encontramos en el pub que ella cortó conmigo.

-Bueno eso explica varias cosas... pero... ¿Sabías que en ese entonces yo tenía pareja?

-Sí.- dijo algo derrotado y un tanto incómodo.- "La pareja de oro de Japón" ,¿Cómo no saber quiénes eran? Sentí que estaba perdido antes de empezar. Pero cuando preguntaste sobre las letras de canciones creí que era el destino, un rayo de esperanza apareció, no quería dejar que te fueras, sabía que tenía poco tiempo aquí y sabía que tú también. -tomó sus manos y las apretó- No quería que pensaras que estoy aquí por querer conseguir algo de tí ¡Yo te quiero a tí! ¡Por favor Shuichi perdóname por no habértelo dicho!- Shuichi se sorprendió y cambió su mirada a una llena de dulzura.

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? Tú no provocaste la ruptura de mi relación, no hiciste nada malo.- Acarició su rostro y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

Yuki volvió a su mesa de muy mal humor. Quería aprovechar al máximo la noche, era su primer salida después que cortara su relación con el baka, que al menos valiera la pena.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Tengo que explicar qué es lo que se hace en un baño?

-No juegues conmigo porque ví que saliste prácticamente detrás de ese chiquillo.

-Oh ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan lista?- Como respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento?

-Estuve esperando que dijeras eso desde que llegamos.

Llegaron al departamento entre medio de besos y trompicones. Mientras pasaba las manos por debajo del vestido ajustado que llevaba que para su suerte era muy corto y dejaba presionar el trasero. Se tocaban con pasión y lujuria. Jessica tocaba el bulto endurecido de Eiri quien se presionaba para sentir más contacto con su mano, se mordían los labios Y Gemían anticipando, saboreando lo que vendría a continuación.

Yuki tomó una tira de condones de la mesa de luz e intentaba colocárselo mientras la mujer desesperadamente besaba su cuello.

-¡Diablos! Jessica no me dejes marcas.

-¿De qué te preocupas ahora? Si ya eres libre.- Era cierto, intentaba que sus amantes no dejaran marcas en su piel porque no se sentía cómodo cuando estaba con Shuichi y éste veía esas marcas. Fueron tantas las peleas por ellas que tomó por costumbre decirles a sus amante que no lo hicieran.

-No importa, portate bien y no dejes marcas.- Ella hizo un puchero que intentó ser inocente y sonrió.

Siguieron haciéndolo hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos. Su amante se que quedó desnuda bajo las sábanas a su lado. Yuki se sentó al borde de la cama, se colocó sólo el pantalón y permaneció así mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Se quedó pensando nuevamente en Shuichi, pensando si en al mismo tiempo que el se encontraba con esa mujer, Shuichi estaría entregándose a ése hombre. Quiso alejarlo de él para hacerle entender que no debía confiar tanto en cualquier persona que te llene de promesas, pero parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario y lo había empujado directamente a sus brazos.

-Diablos ¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás pensando en ese maldito mocoso ¿No es cierto?- preguntó su amante totalmente furiosa. A ésto Yuki respondió besando con fiereza sus labios.- Te conozco desde hace tiempo como para que intentes engañarme con eso. En este momento debe estar revolcándose en su cama junto a ése sujeto.- Se colocó tomándolo de un brazo haciendo que sitiera sus pechos.- ¿Por qué no piensas en mí? Soy yo quien está ahora aquí.

Yuki se limitó a rodar los ojos. El enano era pésimo en la cama, pero ése cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él, a Yuki Eiri, el había sido su primer hombre y se había esmerado en que el mocoso aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba para ser un buen amante y le molestaba sólo imaginar que estuviera con alguien más.

Todo estaba adquiriendo un ritmo aterrador para el escritor. A ésto se estaba refiriendo Tatsuha cuando dijo "el que Shuichi haga por alguien más lo que antes hacía por tí". Se entregaría a alguien más, dedicaría miradas, pensamientos, diría el nombre de otra persona en la cama y lo defendería ante todos los que intentaran algo en su contra.

Debía averiguar quién era ése sujeto ¿Por qué Thoma no lo había llamado todavá? Se levantó dejando a su amante y se colocó la camisa que dejó desabrochada y tomó el celular. Se dirigió a su estudio y llamó insistentemente.

-¿Hola? -habló una voz muy adormilada.

-Thoma.

-¿Eiri-san?- Dijo su cuñado pasando su tono a uno de reproche- ¿Sabes la hora qué es?

-Sí lo sé, pero necesito saber si averiguaste algo.

-¿Algo? Sobre ¿Qué?

-Sobre qué va a ser,- habló un tanto exasperado.- sobre el amante de Shuichi.

-¡Eiri-san son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Sí. Sí, lo siento. ¿Sabes algo?

-La verdad no sé nada, Shindou -san no se ha dejado ver con su pareja, así que no tengo por dónde empezar a buscar ¡Solo han pasado dos días!

-Hace unas horas lo crucé con su amante, en el restaurant Miguel Angel, fueron al sector V.I.P del lugar.

-De acuerdo, veré mañana qué es lo que puedo averiguar, soy amigo del dueño así que no creo que sea tan difícil. Pero mientras tanto, Eiri-san no te acerques a él.- Notó un silencio que duró unos segundos.- ¿Eiri -san?

-¿Mmm? Oh no te escuché, ¿Dijiste algo?- dijo fingiendo que estaba depistado.

-Sí. Que no te acerques a Shindou-san no creo que quiera tener un trato contigo después de todo lo ocurrido.

-De acuerdo.- "Mucho menos depués de ésta noche." pensó el escritor.

Cuando colgó el teléfono quedó un tanto pensativo y casi sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la habitación observó que su amante estaba dormida y buscó con la mirada la caja que contenía los cuadernos de canciones, Tomó aquél que era el más viejo y volvió a su estudio , se sentó y lo leyó hasta la mitad hasta que amaneció.

En la casa del guitarrista de Bad Luck, Shuichi y Hiro preparaban todo para su viaje que sería dentro de unas horas.

-Oye, Shuichi ¿Tienes todo listo?

\- Sí Hiro, no tengo muchas cosas que llevar, el bolso con el que vine es todo lo que tengo el resto se quedó en el departamento. Creo que tendré que comprar cosas cuando lleguemos allá.- Notó a su amigo demasiado distraído.

-¿Irás a ver a Ayaka antes de irnos?

-Sí, saldremos a pasear antes del viaje.- Suspiró.

-Es mucho tiempo lejos ¿No crees?

-Sí, lo es pero ¿Qué crees?- Shuichi lo miró con curiosidad. Lo vió meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita con un precioso anillo de compromiso. Los ojos del cantante se abrieron enormemente.- Dime ¿Crees que le guste?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Amigo, felicidades!- Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Eso deberías decirlo después de que Ayaka acepte.

-Jaja es verdad. Pero ya verás todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. Bueno... aquí voy. Vendré antes de que K pase a buscarnos.

-¡No te preocupes por eso y ya vete!- Shuichi se sentía más que feliz por Hiro, quería muchísimo a su hermano, porque éso era lo que era Hiro para él y sabía que estaba más que enamorado de Ayaka.

Después de dar una vueltas recibió una llamada de Crow.

-Hola neko ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola Crow! Bien, si preguntas por lo de ayer, de verdad siento lo que pasó.

-No te preocupes. A propósito hoy viajarás ¿No es así?

-Sí, estoy haciendo las maletas.

-¿ Quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta, vendrán a recojerme.

-¿Sabes en que hotel te hospedarás?

-Mmm... Sí tenía escrito por algún lado... déjame buscarlo... AH, aquí está "Hilton Garden Hotel"

-De acuerdo. Avísame cuando llegues para saber cómo fué tu viaje.

-Sí, está bien. ¿Cuándo viajarás tú?

-Tengo reservado el pasaje para el lunes que viene. Haré todo lo posible para que nos encontremos allá.

-Bien. tengo que seguir con la preparación de las cosas.

-Ok. Entiendo, recuerda llamarme.

-¡Lo haré!- y colgó, no podía creerlo tenía un novio hermoso y que se preocupaba por él. Pero aún no podía disfrutarlo como realmente deseaba y era que una ola de inseguridad lo había invadido desde el encuentro en el baño con Yuki. El muy maldito lo hizo dudar, no solo eso el enterarse luego que Crow sí sabía quien era había aumentado sus dudas, pero lo cierto es que si le hubiera dicho "oh, tu eres el cantante de Bad Luck" el inmediatamente hubiera salido huyendo del lugar antes de siquiera dirigirle unas palabras.

Shuichi y Hiro cargan sus maletas al la camioneta de K, dentro de encontraban Suguru y Sakano. Fueron hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes. Hasta llegar al aeropuerto, mientras caminaban buscando con la mirada a los integrantes de Nittle Grasper una bola verde que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz cayó sobre Shuichi.

-¡Shu-chaaaan!- No sintió nada más que ser empujado y caer al piso.- ¡Por fin llegaste!

-¡Sakuma-san!

-¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Ryuchi!

-Oh, sí lo siento Ryuchi.

-Bueno, al fin estamos todos.- dijo Thoma hablando con una sonrisa.- ¿Listos para partir?

-¡Sí!- corearon todos al unísono guíados por ambos vocalistas que se abrazaban y energicamente levantaban sus puños como si tuvieran que conquistar el mundo.

El avión despegó camino a América. Buscaba una nueva oportunidad ,un nuevo comienzo lejos de Japón, sanar sus heridas y cumplir su sueño de ser reconocido como el mejor artista de Japón.

Cuando llegaron al hotel todos quedaron maravillados a pesar del viaje tan cansador. La vista del edificio desde afuera era impactante, grandes ventanales color azul le dabanuna apariencia que destacaba de otros edificios, no tenía demasiados pisos pero se podía apreciar que era enorme. Ése sería su hogar durante seis largos meses, durante los cuales harían presentaciones practicamente una vez cada dos semanas. Era la última gira de Nittle Grasper ya que luego de ello, Sakuma se dedicaría de lleno a la actuación.

-De acuerdo. Así es la situación, debido a la larga estadía que tendremos en el hotel hemos reservado dos pisos para todos.

-¿ehhh?- dijeron todos al unísono ante las palabras de Thoma.

\- Cada uno contará con su propio departamento en el piso que se le asignará. Veamos, Bad luck estará en el piso cinco y Nittle grasper en el seis, cada uno pueden tomar su llave y dentro de dos horas nos encontraremos para cenar en el restaurant del hotel.

Cuado Shuichi entró a su departamento quedó embelesado por los lujos que tenía el lugar. Todo le parecía exageradamente grande para su solitaria estadía en dicho lugar. Una cocina que estaría solo de decoración porque no se arriesgaría a quemarla. El cuarto también tenía una gran ventana y un baño con una gran tina de marmol. Los grandes ventanales daban una vista única hacia la calle y los carteles luminosos alumbraban su departamento más de la cuenta . Tenía un pequeño balcón y gracias a Thoma no tendrían que preocuparse de nada, todos los departamentos se encontraban debidamente amueblados.

-A partir de hoy todo será diferente. Lo sé.

Tal vez fué un deseo, tal vez una premonición o pura intuición, pero el pequeño no se equivocaba cuando decía aquellas palabras.


	7. La luna testigo de un amor secreto

Pasaron los días y un rubio escritor seguía matando a sus pobres neuronas para que le dieran alguna idea para comenzar a escribir, Mizuki había llamado diciéndole que la editorial estaba presionando para que escribiera una autobiografía en la cual por obvias razones contaría su convivencia con el cantante. Envidiaba a Shuichi ahora estaba en América y no tenía que lidiar con la prensa que lo atosigaba cada vez que podían.

Era obvio lo que la editorial esperaba de todo ésto ¡PUBLICIDAD GRATIS! eso lo sacó un poco de quicio, sabía que escribir su biografía sería casi como crear el mejor bestseller de los últimos años, pero a su vez sería colocarse la soga al cuello al relatar su estilo de vida . Shuichi lo odiaría más, si es que ya lo hacía.

No podría mentir en esa autobiografía ya que crearía contradichos, rumores y la bola sería cada vez más grande. Debía crear un trabajo con el cual todos estuvieran satisfechos y no presionaran.

Hace tiempo atrás le insistieron en que creara una historia en la cual involucrara a adolescentes en su vida escolar, ya que debido a su popularidad muchas jovencitas eran quienes compraban sus libros. Pero no sabía cómo llevar la historia a su novela ¿Cuáles eran las reacciones de una chica adolescente enamorada?

Una idea bastante bizarra para su gusto cruzó su cabeza, tomó nuevamente el cuaderno de Shuichi, el más viejo que había estado leyendo y comenzó a escribir lo que se imaginaba que sentía el pequeño cuando estaba con él, pero desde la perspectiva de una joven de dieciocho años.

La historia trataba sobre una joven adolescente llamada Emma que se enamoraba perdidamente de su profesor de música, obviamente mayor. Ella intenta acercarse a él pero éste la ignora fuera de lo que es la escuela. Emma relata todo lo que vive en un diario íntimo.

Toda la vida el sujeto fue popular ¿Qué rayos podría conseguir de una chiquilla? La única forma que consigue de acercarse a él es siendo la mejor en las clases de música y lo único que ella podía hacer es cantar, mientras el la acompañaba en el piano.

Una tarde después que todos se habían ido ella descubre que el profesor de música mantiene una relación con la enfermera del colegio, una mujer madura pero muy atractiva.

Ella decide extorsionarlo con revelarle a todo el mundo la verdad, si el no la convierte en su amante. El profesor no acepta y le hace ver que no se dejaría manejar por nadie. Ante la insistencia de amenazas de la joven el profesor termina cediendo.

La chica al principio acepta el lugar que le ofreció ocupar, pero eso fué solo el principio de un camino que la lleva a la autodestrucción. El profesor no deja a sus amantes y deja claro que ella no llegará a ser en su vida algo más.

Emma le escribe una canción al profesor que sería su despedida, ya que no se verían más después de la graduación.

El día de la graduación llegó y Emma al entrar lo buscó con la mirada mientras la banda suena de fondo, puede ver como el profesor presenta a su prometida a todo el mundo en la entrada del lugar. Ella se siente tan devastada que se marcha de la fiesta y termina suicidándose arrojándose de un puente.

Yuki a los tres días recibe la noticia que el proyecto resulta ser aceptado por la editorial para su tranquilidad, aunque le exigieron que colocara a un tercero en discordia y pusiera un final feliz "porque a todas las adolescentes les atrae los cuentos de hadas" según dichos de la editorial. La idea le molestó pero decidió aceptar durante aproximadamente tres meses los mantendría entretenidos con dicho proyecto, alejándolos de su vida privada.

Shuichi terminó de dar el primer recital de la gira de Bad Luck y ahora se encontraba terminando de darse una ducha después de semejante día. Estaba un tanto ansioso porque sabía que dentro de dos días Crow llegaría, su novio no había dejado de llamarlo día a día preguntándole cómo se encontraba y diciéndole que lo extrañaba. Esos pequeños detalles le encantaban.

Hasta ahora sólo Hiro sabía de su relación con Crow. Pero siempre le advertía que tuviera cuidado de no comenzar una relación seria hasta que pudiera aceptar su pasado con el escritor y admitirse que esa historia había terminado.

Pensaba más en Yuki de que se pudiera admitir, lloraba casi noche por medio y cantar las canciones que le había escrito, durante cada presentación y cada ensayo le rompía el alma.

Se sentía patético. Esperaba que el escritor apareciera detrás de la puerta para decirle que estaba arrepentido y quería volver con él.

"Eso nunca pasará".-pensaba mientras dejaba suspiros y se sentaba frente al televisor con la barbilla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Se sentía un cachorro esperando a su dueño. Debía dejar de torturarse y así se fué, con ese pensamiento se fué a su habitación a descansar. Después de ése día agotador todos tendrían un día de descanso como siempre después de cada recital, eso le dejaría tiempo para aclarar su sentimientos para con Crow.

Estaba a punto de llama a Crow para comentarle como le había ido en su recital pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Shuichi Na no da!- una bola verde y rosa cayeron sobre el cantante de BL.

-Ryuchi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Kumagoro quería verte y quería salir a jugar contigo!

-Hola Kumagoro ¿No crees que el día fuera está muy fresco para salir?

-Yo quise convencerlo pero dice que te extraña demasiado.- dijo Ryuchi con un puchero que sacó una sonrisa a Shuichi.

-De acuerdo vayamos a pasear, después de todo tengo que hacer algunas compras.

Shu y Ryu pasearon por los centros comerciales y Shuichi aprovechó a comprar algo de ropa. Se reprendió por haber tomado sólo un bolso a medio hacer antes de salir del departamento del escritor, pero lo hecho estaba y debía seguir.

-¿Qué te parece Ryu?

-Mmmm... No me gusta.-dijo haciendo un mohín mientras jugaba con kumagoro.

-¿En serio?- Giró a mirarse en el espejo que tenía para ver como le quedaba atrás.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-Esos colores tan oscuros no van contigo ¡Tú tienes que brillar!

-¿Tan mal me veo?- La respuesta era no, se veía más sensual que adorable, todo lo que hasta ahora se probaba eran ajustado al cuerpo o que destacara su buena figura como si buscara seducir pero lo que le molestaba a Ryu era que ésa persona no era Shuichi, al menos no el que él conocía.- A mí me gusta.- terminó susurrando.

-¡Estoy aburrido!

\- Espera un poco más iré a la caja y después podemos hacer otra cosa... ¡Ya sé! volvamos al departamento a jugar con el karaoke y de camino rentamos unas películas.

Volvieron al departamento, cuando llegaron Shuichi dejó las bolsas con ropa en la habitación.

-Pasen.- Ryuchi corrió hacia adentro con Kumagoro en brazos.- ¿Quieren que pidamos una pizzas y de postre los helados?

-¡SÍ!- gritaron sus invitados mientras Ryu alzaba las patitas de Kumagoro.

Las pizzas llegaron y cuando terminaron de comer comenzaron la composición de melodías sin sentido, saltaban y gritaban. Luego de su "Recital VIP", se sentaron a mirar una película de terror, mientras comían helado y a la cual ninguno de los dos podía ver completamente una escena porque gritaban y se abrazaban a pesar de que era una película clase C.

El pequeño pelirosa comenzó a bostezar, la noche anterior había sido un infierno los pensamientos acerca de ese escritor tenían su cabeza totalmente revuelta. No era fácil seguir lo que su cabeza decía, cuando su corazón protestaba.

Le siguieron unos cabeceos. Ryuchi sonrió con ternura ante ello y lo alzó para llevarlo al cuarto, lo recostó dejó a Kumagoro a su lado. Antes de irse corrió unos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían el rostro de Shuichi y en ése momento sólo la luna que entraba por la ventana fué testigo del beso más dulce y lleno de amor que alguien podría dar. Un beso que ocultaba sentimientos tan fuertes y puros, como ocultos y dolorosos para su portador.

-Sí tan sólo te hubiese conocido antes que ese escritor, yo nunca te habría hecho sufrir.- Murmuró y acariciando la mejilla del pequeño.- Lo hiciste bien. Pero... todavía sueño con ser yo quien te haga brillar. -Su mirada cambio a una de tristeza.- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que aún no te he visto brillar como cuando él estaba contigo?

Shuichi se levantó y se encontró en la cama con Kumagoro.

-¿Lo habré soñado?- Sentía aún sobre sus labios una calidez y la humedad de unos labios. Miró a su alrededor y supuso que Ryu se había marchado después de dejarlo en la cama, sólo se levanto para ponerse ropa para dormir y se acostó nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente escucha el sonido de la puerta, adormilado mira el reloj "seis a.m." se levanta sin tener en cuenta que estaba solo vestido con un mini-short y una remera holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Tocan nuevamente.

-Ya va.- dice un tanto irritado. Cuando abre la puerta queda asombrado.

-¿Crow?

-¡Hola neko!- su novio aparecía con una sonrisa conquistadora frente a él. Tenía unos lentes negros, que se los sacaba lentamente vestía una campera de cuero con capucha y unos pantalones ceñidos de jean con borcegos y cadenas por dondequiera que se viera lo hacía parecer salido del mismo infierno, demasiado peligroso, totalmente cautivador. Ése hombre totalmente atractivo y sexy era su novio, y con esa mirada Shuichi quería que consumiera su alma.

-¡Pensé que llegarías a la noche!- dijo con un puchero tierno el cantante y lo señaló.- ¡Me mentiste!

-Lo siento de veras, se adelantó el vuelo.

-¡MENTIRA!

-Jajajaja Tienes razón, lo adelanté no soportaba esperar ni siquiera unas horas. -Y no oculta su mirada predadora sobre el cuerpo del pequeño. Sin esperar más Crow se invita a pasar cerrando la puerta y toma a Shuichi por la cintura acercándolo.- Y eso sí es verdad. Te extrañé.- dijo haciéndole sentir su aliento sobre su boca.- Bésame Shuichi.- El tono usado por ese demonio fue tan bajo y cargado de deseo que Shuichi sintió una reacción en su miembro. El cantante sacó la lengua y la pasó por sus labios antes de devorar los labios del demonio de la lujuria.

Crow pretendía sentir solamente a Shuichi, tocaba sus perfectas piernas hasta terminar en el trasero por sobre el short, alzándolo como si fuera un koala, con algo de dificultad se dirigió al sofá donde se sentó con Shuichi encima.

Le hacía sentir su miembro sobre su redondo trasero ¡Diablos ése chico podría derretir todo lo que encontrara a su paso! Era jodidamente sensual, ésas joyas amatistas lo traían loco y cuando lo miraban de esa forma con deseo tenía que aguantar para no avergonzarse y acabar solo por los roces antes de meterla.

Le levantó la remera para tocar la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Crow cortó el beso y comenzó a lamer los pezones de Shuichi dándoles mordidas.

-AAAhhh Crow más despacio.

-Que lindos... están bien rojos y duritos.- dejó de jugar para sacarse la campera y la camisa que tenía debajo, volvió a la misma posición pero Shuichi se sentó sobre el dándole la espalda para sentir mejor su miembro sobre su trasero que aún tenía el short puesto meneándose lascivamente.

Crow posó sus manos sobre los muslos del cantante para tener más contacto, dirigió sus manos para desabrochar el ajustado short y sino fuera porque es alguien con experiencia habría acabado en ese preciso momento, el cantante no tenía puesto ropa interior. Ante esa imagen Crow se mordió el labio.

-Estoy caliente como el infierno.- Shuichi se sintió desfallecer frente a esas palabras. Crow se paró, y arrojó a Shuichi al sillón y lo acomodó poniéndolo en cuatro a lo largo del sofá. - Shuichi notó un movimiento que indicaba que se había levantado, sintió las manos de Crow sobre su trasero y comenzó a sentir su lengua.

-Idiota no lamas ahí... ahh…aahh.-Su cuerpo se entumeció, sólo podía gemir. La lengua del demonio sexy se movía alrededor de su agujero, la metía y sacaba.

-Estás temblando aquí. - Metió unos dedos mientras lo masturbaba para hacer más llevadero el dolor.- Mira como sujetas tan fuerte mis dedos. Es tan suave, tan caliente adentro tuyo. Eres tan sexy.

-¡ AH ... Cá-llate!

-Lo siento, es que sino lo hago siento que perderé la cordura. Quiero estar adentro tuyo, ya no lo aguanto.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué?

-Métela.

-Pero aún falta un poco más.

-Hazlo, hazlo.- Crow se sintió enloquecer, escuchar ésa voz que le rogaba que estuviera dentro de él. Metió de a poco su miembro cuando lo hizo por completo espero a que se acostumbrara, lo abrazó y besó su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Puedes moverte.- Crow comenzó un vaivén que rápidamente tomó un ritmo placentero para ambos.- Rápido hazlo rápido ah ahh..

-Shuichi... Shui-chi... ah...- Shuichi no podía creerlo, ése hombre gemía su nombre, gemía por él, pensaba en él y no escondía su voz. En un movimiento inesperado el cantante mueve su trasero hacía a atrás para sentirlo más profundo.- AAHHH...No hagas eso, sino no podré aguantar mucho.

-Es tan caliente... es tan caliente... Crow ah ah - Crow comenzó a atender el miembro del pelirosa y éste sentía como el pene de Crow estaba cada vez más duro y grande dentro de él, cada vez que lo llamaba entre gemidos. Un temblor en su espina le hizo sentir que el orgasmo era inevitable.- Crow voy a acabar.

-Yo Ahh también.- Comenzó a acelerar, el ritmo de las embestidas tanto como el del movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro de Shuichi.

-Lléname, lléname todo.- Crow se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido, profundo y duro dando en donde sabía que al pelirosa le gustaría, terminó explotando dentro de él.

-Ahhh...Shuichi eres la persona más sexy que ví en mi vida.- Dicho eso mordió su espalda sin parar el movimiento de su mano sobre el pene del pelirosa quien al sentir eso acabó en su mano.

-Maldición eso estuvo bueno.

-Lamentablemente no pude ver tu rostro al acabar.- Dijo Crow y lo besó, Shuichi sonrió.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso la próxima vez.- Se acostaron en el sofá recuperando el aliento.

-Te tomo la palabra neko ¿Que te parece si tomamos una ducha?

-Está bien.

Ambos fueron a bañarse y entre besos tuvo lugar un segundo round. Ya eran las 8:30 am.

-¿Quieres salir a desayunar? Mañana será el segundo concierto de la gira ¿No es así?

-Sí.- Se separa un poco de él.- Estaré muy ocupado trabajando con mis compañeros para preparar el recital.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?- Shuichi abrió los ojos.

-¿De verdad... Quieres ir?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-No, por nada.- Su pareja quería verlo cantar en un escenario ¿hacía cuánto no pasaba eso? Se molestó por ése pensamiento ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba de comparar ambas relaciones?- De acuerdo, salgamos. Aunque espera, debo ir a cambiarme, hasta ese momento sólo tenía una toalla tapándolo.

Caminó hacía su cuarto. Y la mirada de Crow estaba fija en el perfecto trasero del cantante.

"¿No se dá cuenta de lo sensual que es al moverse? Diablos, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo."

-Crow ¿En dónde te estás quedando?- Preguntaba el pelirosa desde el cuarto que por cierto notó que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Tragó duro invocando todo lo puro y santo que conocía.

-¿Eh? ah, Estoy a unas cuadras de aquí, es un departamento que queda a unos veinte minutos de mi trabajo por lo cual es bastante conveniente.

-Ahhh, eso es bueno. Oye ¿Quieres ir a comer al restauran del hotel?

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres salir?

-Es que...¡ AQUÍ VENDEN UNA RIQUÍSIMA TARTA DE FRESAS CON CREMA Y GELATINA!- Los ojos de Crow se abrieron ante esa reacción tan dramática.

-De acuerdo después de todo sólo llegué hace un par de horas y no tengo ganas de viajar, mucho menos después del "ejercicio matuino" así que por mí está bien.

\- Creo que ya está ¿Vamos?- La quijada de Crow hizo lo posible por no caerse, Shuichi vestía una camisola gris oscuro con rayas violetas estilizada a la cual le arremangó los puños hasta los antebrazos. Hubo algo que decidió desde la última cena, no se pondría nuevamente una camisa blanca al menos no si iba a cenar a un restaurante. Aún llevaba la cruz que le había regalado Crow y un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de jean localizado con unos borcegos negros.

-Shuichi estás hermoso.-dijo totalmente estupefacto.

-¿En serio? éste estilo tan sobrio te queda mejor a ti, pero quise probarlo...y me gustó. -confesó bastante apenado. - Lo cierto es que llegué con poca ropa, sólo un bolso y tuve que ir a comprar todo nuevo.

-Estás perfecto. Demasiado.- Se acercó más y lo besó nuevamente. Quería ese cuerpo no importaba por donde lo mirara, pero también su alma.- Bueno, vamos.

Se sentaron cerca de los ventanales que daban hacia las afueras del hotel. Shuichi pidió un capuccino y Crow un café cortado para acompañar a la tan afamada tarta de fresas. Hablaron de trivialidades, trabajo, el viaje de Crow y lo que harían durante el día.

De lejos alguien no les sacaba los ojos de encima. Thoma Seguchi estaba un poco sorprendido que Shuichi se encontrara con su amante en ese lugar.

Ya sabía quién era, desde hace tiempo tenía dicha información en una carpeta que ahora se encontraba en sus manos dudaba aún en dársela a su cuñado, no querías problemas y toda relación entre la pareja de oro de Japón ya no existía. Shuichi era libre de estar con quien quisiera después de todo para algo pidieron ambos que la imagen de ellos no estuvieran vinculadas en los medios.

-Hola Thoma-chan.

-Ryuchi, te estaba esperando.- Thoma sonrió al ver a su amigo quien se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento es que Kumagoro no se quería levantar.- Thoma sonrió más, lo conocía a la perfección sabía que en muchas ocasiones, por no decir todas, aquellas situaciones que lo avergonzaban cambiaba las palabras, un "yo" por "kumagoro".

-Ryuchi ¿Qué planes tienes al finalizar la gira?

-Bueno, recibí una propuesta para trabajar bajo el mando de Rage con XMR por supuesto como actor. Aunque aún no he firmado. No hay de que preocuparse NG quedará en buenas manos, Bad Luck aún tiene mucho camino por recorrer.- Notó que Thoma estaba un poco serio, como si algo le preocupara.- ¿Thoma que ocurre?

-No pasa nada.

La expresión de Ryuchi cambió a una más seria. Miró a sus alrededor y se sorprendió en ver Shuichi.

-¿Quién es esa persona que se encuentra con Shuichi?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, es su nueva pareja. –Los ojos de Ryuchi se abrieron frente a dicha afirmación, no podía ser que alguien en tan poco tiempo ocupara un lugar en el corazón del pelirosa.

-Ah….- Dentro de suyo, una maraña de sentimientos no muy agradables lo invadía. Él decidió esperar un poco a que Shuichi sanara su corazón, olvidara al escritor para confesarle sus sentimientos y no ser el llamado "el clavo que saca a otro clavo".-Iré a saludar.

Mientras Shuichi y Crow desayunaban el resto de los integrantes de Bad Luck se dirigían a una de las mesas, sin notar al vocalista.

-¡Hiro , Suguro!- Shuichi les hace una señal para que se acerquen.

-Shindou-san pasamos a buscarte por tu departamento pero no te encontramos.

-Si lo que querías era desayunar sin nosotros deberías haber avisado.-Dijo su amigo con un tono travieso.

-Lo siento Hiro de verdad no pude avisarles.- Dirigieron una mirada a quien se encontraba al lado de Shuichi.- Bueno creo que formalmente debo presentarlos. Él es Crow, mi novio.

-Hola mucho gusto.- Mostró una sonrisa de cordialidad.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Hiro quién no fue sorprendido frente a esa noticia, pero sí lo fue Suguru, quien dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Hiro y éste le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí mucho gusto.- Ambos tomaron asiento junto a la pareja.

De forma inesperada Sakuma se acerca al asiento en el cual estaba Shuichi.

-¡Shuichi na no da!- Ryuchi corrió a abrazarlo, casi tirándolo del asiento.

-Oh Hola Sakuma –san.- Ryuchi le dirigió una mirada a Crow mientras abrazaba a Shuichi que sin lugar a dudas era una provocación a él. La reacción en la mirada de Crow no se hizo esperar.

-Oye Shu-chan ¿Quién es él?

-Déjame presentártelo, él es Crow mi novio.

-¡OH! Mucho gusto soy Sakuma Ryuchi.

-Kevin Mildelhauve, pero puedes decirme Crow.- Si las miradas mataran, esos dos sin dudas esos lo estaban haciendo y el pequeño no se daba ni por enterado.

-¿Sakuma-san te quedarás a desayunar con nosotros?- terminó preguntando Shuichi con pura inocencia, aún seguía degustando su pastel de fresas.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Oye Suguro soy yo o el ambiente se siente más denso que de costumbre.- susurró Hiro al tecladista.

-No, esos dos están que se sacan chispas.

-Parece que Shuichi se ha vuelto popular.

-Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que lo hace.-Hiro ríe ante lo dicho por Suguru.

-Bueno, es Shuichi. Él consigue cosas imposibles.

Thoma decide llamar a Eiri y darle la información acerca de ese sujeto. No había nada hiciera parecer que dicha persona fuera alguien malo, después de todo quien maneja la compañía Mildelhauve Corporation era su padre y si bien se encontraba con que le prestaba dinero a muchas compañías y los intereses en algunos casos eran exagerados, lo cierto era que los requisitos no eran imposibles de cumplir. A más riego más intereses siempre dicen eso los economistas.

Tal vez sus presiones sobre los deudores eran demasiadas, no le cabía la duda que debía recurrir a gente con no muy buena reputación para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pero no encontró nada malo que se refiriera completamente a ése sujeto. Pensándolo bien ¿Cómo un sujeto que se manejara en ese ambiento estaba tan limpio?

-Hola Eiri-san.- Internamente estaba sorprendido, el escritor había atendido el teléfono casi de inmediato cuando en otras ocasiones estuvo minutos y horas antes que atendiera.

-Hola Thoma ¿Encontraste algo?

-Como siempre directo al grano.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Escucha su nombre es Kevin Mildelhauve.

-Ése nombre me es familiar. En la televisión entrevistaron a un empresario de una financiera pero creo que me estoy confundiendo el tipo es un viejo.

-Sí, bueno. La pareja de Shindou-san es Kevin Mildelhauve Jr su hijo, el heredero de Mildelhauve Corporation.

-Es decir, un niño mimado.

-Mmm…no lo llamaría así, por lo que pude averiguar trabaja como una especie de auditor de empresas, revisa balances y otras cosas para ver si éstas pueden hacer frente a sus obligaciones. Es más, su corporación es uno de los financistas de NG en la gira que estamos haciendo.

-Es decir, que sabía quien era Shuichi.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Después de todo como dije, su padre es quien está a cargo de la compañía.

\- Entiendo.- Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, que le costaba formular.- ¿Cómo… está… él?

-Bien, sigue cumpliendo con su trabajo. Ahora está desayunando en el bar del hotel con sus amigos y su pareja.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo llevó a la gira?- presionó el teléfono con fuerza.

-Desconozco la razón por la cual esté aquí también pero supongo que tiene algo de lógica, la casa matriz de la compañía después de todo queda aquí en Nueva York.

-¿En qué hotel se encuentran?

-¿Qué?- Thoma abrió más los ojos, su cuñado no estaba pensando en ir hasta allí ¿Verdad?-Ehh en el Hilton Garden Hotel. No pensarás hacer lo que creo que harás ¿cierto?

-Sí piensas que iré a buscarlo estás loco.-Escuchó un suspiro de alivio de su cuñado.-Thoma mantenme informado.

-De acuerdo aunque no encontré nada malo respecto a ése sujeto. No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, esto ya es asunto de Shindou-san.

-Aún así hazlo.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.- Yuki Eiri le estaba agradeciendo nuevamente a Thoma y le parecía exagerada la preocupación por el cantante.

-¿Estás bien Eiri-san?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada, te llamaré de nuevo si me encuentro más información.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.- El escritor fue a su estudio y decidió terminar su novela. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar sobre lo que le dijo Thoma.


	8. El cazador de angeles,demonios y conejos

Lo integrantes de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper se preparaban para su segunda presentación y Shuichi estaba un poco más ansioso de lo habitual, le habían dado la noticia que ése recital sería transmitido en vivo para un programa de televisión y también online. Además sería el primer recital con la presencia de Crow en el público.

¡Debía dar lo mejor! Era una puerta abierta para darse a conocer en ese país, muchos lo habían intentado y habían fracasado. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, dejar todo por lo que luchó.

Crow lo miraba desde el sector VIP del lugar, que quedaba en la platea en frente del escenario. Miraba embelesado a su pareja cantar y sí, un tanto celoso al escuchar las cosas que le gritaban mientras se desplazaba sensualmente con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro sobre el escenario, las jovencitas tenían un amplio repertorio de frases subidas de tono para el cantante y algún que otro sujeto de sexo masculino devorándose a su pareja con la mirada.

Pero después de todo tranquilo, "Pueden mirarlo todo lo que deseen" pensaba dentro suyo porque sabía que nadie más podía tener a hermosa y sensual criatura, como él lo estaba teniendo. Es su "Novio" y el único que poseía ese cuerpo.

Luego que Nittle Grasper terminara de tocar le dieron paso a Bad Luck tocaron todo el repertorio con mucha energía, la gente estaba entusiasmada y los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando llegó la última canción que decidieron seguir con la estrategia con la que salieron de Japón, sería un cover de Nittle Graper , Ryuchi subió al escenario para acompañar a Shuichi.

-¡Hola amigos! –Se escuchó el grito de la gente y Ryuchi se quedó contemplándolos. - ¿La están pasando bien? Ésta noche tocaremos con Bad Luck un tema especial para mí. No pienso cantarlo solo así que necesitaremos su ayuda ¿Sí? Yo sé que conocen la letra ¡"Predilection"!

**Una noche de 28 horas es corta  
empieza cuando cierras la ventana  
no hay suficiente protección de una trampa del que no te puedes liberar una vez atrapado**

**Por ejemplo, quiero herirte  
atraparte en un diorama  
aunque grites "traté de afrontarlo"  
no puedo oír la predilección**

**No puedo ni respirar  
bajo estás circunstancias  
deseo un maravilloso amor**

Crow sólo levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos. Ryuchi estaba muy cerca de Shuichi, como si le dedicara la canción a él.

**No puedo obtener suficiente, más que palabras quiero  
no me dejes caer, muestrate más seguro  
una noche más, los ojos que observan  
tu eres quien esta herido débilmente, desde ese punto?**

**Afile los labios que crearon un engaño  
las absurdas teorías reúnen otra vez  
las tonterías, es una predilección**

**Es mi rescate final  
rescátame rápidamente  
de este cuarto**

**No puedo obtener suficiente, en la hermosa medianoche  
no me dejes caer, sigo corriendo  
una noche más quién es el único que no puede escapar  
¿lo cierto es que aún no quiero darme cuenta?**

Shuichi estaba más que feliz y tomaba como un juego las actitudes de Ryuchi debido a que creyó que éste solo le estaba dando un fan-service al público. Lo tomaba de la cintura con una mano mientras cantaba y lo miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos azules intensos buscaban hipnotizar a los amatistas.

**No puedo obtener suficiente, sí pudiera enjugar el dolor  
no me dejes caer, de tu triste rostro  
una noche más, sólamente puro amor  
podria ser otorgado en el futuro próximo**

**Vamos a jugar un juego interminable  
donde incluso el principio  
se haya perdido**

**No puedo obtener suficiente, más que palabras quiero  
no me dejes caer, muestrate más seguro  
una noche más,los ojos que observan  
tu eres quien esta herido débilmente, desde ese punto?**

El pelirosa sonreía pero se sorprendió al ver seriedad en los ojos de Ryu frente a las palabras dichas, su sonrisa pasó a un gesto de desconcierto por esos segundos que parecieron eternos en los que el cantante de Nittle Grasper estuvo frente a su rostro. Shuichi inevitablemente sintió su mejillas arder, pero fácilmente era confundible con el calor provocado por el trabajo sobre el escenario. Ryuchi se volvió a alejar, miró al público ubicando por unos segundos a Crow con una mirada desafiante y siguió cantando.

Muchas fanáticas notaron esos milésimas de segundos extraños en la actuación ya que un primer plano en la pantalla enfocaba el rostro del cantante en ése momento de desconcierto y gritaron aún más fuerte.

Hiro se acercó a Shu y golpeó son el codo su costilla, inmediatamente Shuichi sonrió y se desplazó nuevamente por el escenario cantando.

Desde el público Crow miraba a Sakuma como si hubiese cometido el peor pecado del mundo al acercarse a Shuichi y estuviera a punto de devorar su alma por haberlo hecho.

El espectáculo terminó sin contratiempos y los integrantes de ambas bandas merecían un descanso al día siguiente como siempre luego de cada concierto.

A la salida lo esperaba Crow apoyado en el capo de su auto esperando para llevarlo al hotel.

-¡Oye mira ése tipo que está ahí!- Habló una mujer alta rubia muy atractiva que paseaba con otras dos.

-Oh cielos que guapo es.

-Toma sostén esto. Verán como se hace para conquistar a un hombre.- se sacó el tapado que llevaba y alzó sus enormes pechos dejando ver su marcado escote para darse valor, tenía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo demasiado corto que dejaba ver sus piernas y usaba zapatos negros con taco aguja.

Pasó delante de Crow y fingió haberse tropezado. Crow de inmediato reaccionó se acercó a ella.

-Oye ¿Está bien?- Mientras ella se limpiaba y hacía un gesto de dolor, se quedó sentada en el suelo sacudiéndose la tierra.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Caballerosamente Crow se agachó y le ofreció la mano. La mujer quedó totalmente embelesada al verlo de cerca. El rostro de facciones tan finas y esos ojos plateados, estaba hipnotizada.- Gra-cias.

Crow solo sonrió cortésmente, ella le sostuvo la mano hasta que la levantó.

-¿Quieres…salir a cenar conmigo? Como un agradecimiento.-Lo miró de forma coqueta y lujuriosa dejando ver sus intenciones.

-Lo siento, soy gay.- Totalmente directo. La cara de la mujer se desencajó y se quedó petrificada unos segundos.

-No puede ser…

-Lo siento de veras. Adiós.- Volvió hacía donde se encontraba su auto y buscó con la mirada nuevamente a su novio hasta que lo ubicó que también lo buscaba con la mirada, levantó la mano hasta que Shuichi lo vio, el cantante se sentía feliz de verlo allí. Se despidió de sus compañeros y corrió hacia Crow abrazándolo.

-Gracias por haber venido.

-Te dije que lo haría. Sube al auto que está fresco afuera.

-De acuerdo vamos.

-Me encantó tu presentación Shuichi.

-¿En serio?- Abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Sí, se nota que tienes presencia en el escenario y eres muy bueno transmitiendo los sentimientos.

-Gracias.- Shuichi bajó un poco el cabeza, avergonzado y sonrió mirando hacia la ventana.

-Shuichi ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y Sakuma?- Esa pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, en especial porque mostró seriedad al decirlo.

-¿Eh?..Mmm... Somos amigos, Sakuma-san ha sido mi ídolo de toda la vida y fue por él que comenzamos nuestra banda con Hiro. También fue la persona que nos impulsó en NG en nuestros comienzos.

-Él… jamás ¿Se te ha insinuado en otro sentido?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sentimentalmente hablando.

-¡Eso es imposible! Jajaja

-La verdad no lo creo imposible.- Masculló.

-¿Oh? No puede ser… ¿Estás celoso?- Sólo pudo observar la seriedad y su perfil hacia el frente al conducir de Crow.- AAwww ¿Es en serio?

Shuichi se sentía morir, era la primera vez en muchas cosas que experimentaba en una relación... deseo, el ser correspondido, la expresión de orgullo de estar con él, pero… ¡ESO ERAN CELOS! Alguien tan atractivo como Crow no ocultaba que quería tenerlo solo para él. Siempre en la relación que mantenía con el escritor era Shuichi quién lo celaba así que entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento tan poco agradable de creer que la persona que amas te puede llegar a dejar, los celos eran una consecuencia de la inseguridad.

-Mira, si te refieres a lo que pasó en el escenario seguramente Sakuma lo hizo para darles un Fan-service al público, no tienes de que preocuparte.-Estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Crow mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.- Yo estoy contigo.

Crow sonrió y apoyó su rostro para sentir más el contacto con esa mano tan cálida. Shuichi no podía dejar de pensar que parecía un animalito buscando el contacto de su dueño, buscaba su calor.

-Pareces un cachorrito.

-¿Un cachorrito? ¿Quién le dice de esa forma a su novio?

-Jajajaja tienes razón un cachorrito que cuando se pone en lujurioso es un lobo feroz… Mmm…sin dudas eres un demonio lujurioso.

-Jajajaja y tú eres mi cazador. –dijo tomando un tono más serio sin cortar el contacto con la mano de Shu en su mejilla.-No te alejes de mí Shuichi. Nunca lo hagas.

-¿Estás loco? Alejarme de alguien como tú no está en mis planes. Soy tu cazador y tú eres mi presa.

Pasaron tres semanas en las cuales Crow y Shuichi se veían cada vez que podían, pero extrañamente para el pelirosa Ryuchi estaba un tanto más apegado a él ,dejando que no fuera muy seguidas las ocasiones que pudiera ver a su novio porque en caso contrario haría llorar a "Kumagoro" según las palabras de Ryu.

Los integrantes de Bad luck consiguieron tener una entrevista en un programa de música americano. Shuichi había aprendido bastante el idioma ya que antes de salir de Japón había recibido clases de sus profesores de NG, así que en parte su estadía servía para poner en práctica lo que le enseñaron, obviamente le costó un poco acostumbrarse al acento pero nada más allá de ello.

-Buenos, días a todos los televidentes estamos emocionados todos aquí en el estudio porque hoy presentaremos a la nueva sensación directo desde Japón, para ustedes ¡Bad Luck!- se comienzan a escuchar aplausos en el estudio y el plano de la pantalla mostrando a la conductora se amplía dejando ver a Shuichi, Hiro y Suguru, sentados en unos sillones.

-¡Hola a todos somos Bad Luck!-Habló Shuichi sosteniendo un micrófono.

-Bueno, pueden hablarnos de un poco de cómo nació la banda para aquellos que no están familiarizados con su música.

-Bueno, Bad Luck nació como un proyecto en la preparatoria entre Hiro y yo. Admirábamos mucho a Nittle Grasper y soñábamos con algún día llegar a ser como ellos.

-¿En serio? Entonces debe ser una gran emoción para ustedes que Nittle Grasper sea quien los acompañe en ésta gira, además que sea la última gira de dicha banda.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Al comenzar hacíamos presentaciones en festivales escolares con ayuda de mi hermana menor Maiko y tocábamos muchas canciones de Nittle Grasper. Al tiempo conseguimos un contrato con NG y Suguru fue el último en unírsenos.

-Ahora cuenten ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?

-Por lo pronto estaremos cinco meses más, haremos un total de quince recitales, por distintos lugares de la ciudad.

-Luego de ello ¿Hay algún plan?

-Sí ¡Descansar! - Dijo Shuichi con una gran sonrisa y Hiro lo golpeó por lo bajo.

-Nos tomaremos un tiempo para la composición de nuevos temas.- Habló diplomáticamente Suguru.

-¿Podemos esperar alguna sorpresa para el nuevo álbum?

-Aún es muy pronto para hablar sobre ello, pero puedo apostar que los sorprenderemos. -Hablò Hiro.

-En éste último tiempo el cariño hacía a Bad Luck ha crecido significativamente. Me declaro una fan más. ¿Lo han sentido?

-El cariño de la gente es incondicional y vital para nosotros. Ellos hacen nuestro sueño realidad y sí lo hemos sentido cada noche e incluso se quedan a esperarnos a la salida de cada lugar cada vez que tocamos. Han sido maravillosos.

-Sin dudas Bad Luck prometió mucho desde el principio pero no se puede negar que el hecho que desencadenó todo fue la declaración de que Yuki Eiri y Shindou Shuichi eran amantes lo que finalmente se los hizo conocer como la "Pareja de oro de Japón"- Shuichi abrió los ojos y buscó contacto con K en el estudio, quien estaba demasiado serio, lo vio dirigirse al productor y tomarlo del cuello.

-¡Teníamos un acuerdo, le dije que no tenía que haber ninguna pregunta acerca de ése escritor!

-Lo siento pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ¡Estamos en vivo!

Mientras tanto Sakano estaba tomándose el cabello esperando la respuesta de Shuichi quien puso una expresión seria antes de responder. Hasta ése momentos tanto el escritor como él les habían estado huyendo a la prensa, ya no había razones para hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que no estamos acá para hab…- Comenzó con la respuesta Suguru, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí, es verdad.-Un silencio se hizo en el estudio.- El impulso más fuerte que recibió nuestra carrera fue por la declaración pública de esa relación.- La entrevistadora se sorprendió pero no daría marcha atrás, tendría la exclusiva sobre la ruptura.

-Puedes… contarnos ¿Cuáles fueron las razones de la ruptura de su relación?- Todos lo sabían para Shuichi era imposible mentir, era un pésimo mentiroso.

-Ambos buscábamos cosas diferentes en la relación y en cierta parte también tuvo mucha influencia el tiempo que le dedicábamos al trabajo, casi no nos veíamos. Creo que… fue eso lo que hizo que la relación se desgastará.

-¿Aún siguen manteniendo contacto? O ¿Volvieron a hablar después de la ruptura?

-No, para nada.

-¿Terminaron en buenos términos?

-Sí hubiésemos terminado en buenos términos seguiríamos teniendo contacto. Ninguna relación puede terminar en buenos términos y luego cortar el contacto.

-Entonces ¿puedes afirmar que no existieron terceros e infidelidades de parte de Yuki Eiri? digo haciendo referencia a las imágenes y videos difundidos por mis colegas periodistas.- Shuichi permaneció en un silencio que solo duró unos segundos, tomó un poco de aire y respondió.

-La relación terminó por las razones que di hace unos momentos no hubo nada más allá de eso.- Mostró una actitud un tanto áspera solo captada por los presentes dándole a entender que no hablaría más del tema.

-Entonces ¿Hubo alguna infidelidad de tu parte?-Shuichi se molestó frente a la pregunta.

-Vinimos a hablar sobre música, no sobre mi vida personal. Esto es un canal de música no un Top-show.

-Sí es cierto, pero en primer lugar ustedes fueron los que hicieron pública su relación, no pueden pedir a sus fans que no pregunten o que no se involucren en el final su relación sin dar una explicación convincente. Sólo una última pregunta.

-Adelante.- El pelirosa estaba mostrando una actitud bastante irritada frente a la insistencia de esa mujer.

-Puede ser que… ¿la tercera persona que hubo en la relación de ambos haya sido Sakuma Ryuchi?

-¿Qué?

-Todos hemos sido testigos que lo que se vio en la última presentación de Bad Luck, no se puede ignorar ése tipo de declaración pública.

-Lo siento pero creo que han malinterpretado las cosas… no hubo ninguna declaración pública ni nada.

-Pero…la forma en que cantó esa canción mientras te miraba…-Si hubiese sido por Shu hacía rato que se hubiera levantado e ido, pero no podía hacer eso tenía la oportunidad de ser conocido en un país donde tantos habían fracasado. Con ese pensamiento en mente se relajó.

-Lamento decepcionar a los fans pero entre Sakuma Ryuchi y yo no existe ninguna relación sentimental, todo ha sido una malinterpretación.

Así Shuichi pudo remontar la entrevista que ahora contaba con unos de los ratings más altos de la franja horaria.

Cientos de programas de chimentos reprodujeron la entrevista y por su puesto llegaron nuevos rumores infundados a Japón, opiniones pasadas de derecho sobre la privacidad de las personas en las que conjeturaban sobre que la ruptura de la pareja de oro de Japón pudo haber sido por infidelidad de Shindou Shuichi con Sakuma Ryuchi.

Pasaron días y aún la prensa estaba más empecinada que nunca. Medios de Japón viajaron a seguir ésta telenovela de la vida real para obtener una exclusiva.

-AAAAhhhhh ¡Ya basta!- Shuichi se encontraba dando vueltas por su departamento delante de la tv en compañía de Suguru, Hiro, Sakano y K.- ¡Dejen de inventar idioteces!

-Cálmate Shuichi, así no conseguiremos nada.- Habló Hiro.- Recuerda que Thoma dijo que tal vez era lo mejor para hacernos ver y que nos tomen más en cuenta.

-Es terrible ser conocido más por los escándalos que por nuestro trabajo. Primero Eiri-san y ahora Ryuchi Sakuma.- Habló Suguru.

-AAAhhh ¡Ryuchi debe estar más que enojado conmigo! No volverá a hablarme después de esto.

-¡Don´t worry pink boy! Ryuchi jamás podría enojarse contigo.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros después fuiste su manager por mucho tiempo.- dijo Shuichi confiando en sus palabras.

-¡OYE! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte más por cómo debe estar recibiendo la noticia tu pareja que Ryuchi?- Shuichi recordó la escena de celos a la salida del recital.

Lo cierto era que había estado distraído con el acoso de la prensa, no podía salir del edificio y por consejo de Seguchi Thoma no debían atender sus celulares y menos el teléfono, que se habían transformado en un martirio para todos.

Nadie podía explicar lo rápido que la prensa conseguía sus números, alguna agencia que los contratara antes o ahora, los empleados del edificio o simplemente el hacer una compra con la tarjeta en algún local hacía posible que sus números se difundieran o vaya a saber que otra razón podría haber para que eso ocurriera.

-¡CROWWW! ¡Los siento Crow!

-Shindou-kun debería bajar la voz sino quiere que la prensa sepan que está saliendo con otra persona justamente en éste momento.- Habló Sakano Shuichi baja la voz y sigue gimoteando en eso prestan algo de atención a lo que se escuchaba en la televisión. Un conductor estaba sentado en medio de un panel rodeado por tres panelistas más.

-¿Ustedes realmente creen que Shindou Shuichi pudo haber engañado a Yuki Eiri? Yo no lo creo, él estaba realmente enamorado y nunca ocultó ése sentimiento a su público.- Habló una defensora del cantante, una mujer de unos treinta y pico castaña que tenía unos lentes de marco grueso negro.

-Yo sí lo creo, es sabido que Yuki Eiri no es ningún santo. Después de todo...todas esas mujeres que se han paseado afirmando que han estado con él…Tal vez Shindou se cansó y le dió de sus propia medicina. Puede ser posible y si es así, yo lo aplaudo.

En Japón un ojiambar terminaba de escribir un capítulo que le estaba trayendo algunos problemas. Se relajó un poco en el asiento para saltar de repente frente al sonido de la puerta de estudio abrirse.

-¡Aniki!- Tatsuha entró dando zancadas lloriqueando.- ¿es verdad lo que andan diciendo?

-Maldición Tatsuha ¿Cómo entraste?

-¡No me cambies de tema! Oye, quédate ahí.

-Voy a tener que cambiar la cerradura.-se lamentaba el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

En eso escucha mucho ruido afuera del departamento, bocinazos y murmullos. Se dirige hacia el balcón para vera que se debía tal escándalo e inmediatamente se escucha un grito.

-Ahhh ¡Yuki Eiri está en el balcón! -Todos lo que se encontraban allí comenzaron a sacar fotos y a señalar hacia arriba cerró inmediatamente la cortina.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

-Ahh… no me digas que no sabes nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Eiri, cuando me contaste que Shuichi te fue infiel… acaso… ¿Te fue infiel con Ryuchi?

-¿Ryuchi? – Una cara de desconcierto total acompañó la pregunta.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el loco del conejo con Shuichi?

-Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.-Tomó el control remoto y buscó algún canal que estuviera mostrando lo que todo el mundo sabía menos dicho escritor.

Mostraban el dichoso video en el que se veía a Ryuchi cantar "Predilection" mientras se acercaba a Shuichi cantándole la estrofa más intensa mientras lo tomaba por la cintura haciendo contacto con sus ojos y el como Shuichi enrojecía…el rubio conocía perfectamente su expresión sonrojada ,a él jamás lo podría engañar las expresiones de su rostro.

Voces malintencionadas hablaban sobre que tal vez Shindou Shuichi fue quien habría mantenido una relación con Sakuma Ryuchi a escondidas del escritor por ,tal vez, venganza de las supuestas infidelidades del escritor, que ya las daban por sentadas. Volvían a colocar videos e imágenes conocidas en donde se veía a los cantantes pero ahora con otros ojos como si "buscaran a wally ", mejor dicho "las pistas de Blue" que les hiciera ver que había algo más entre ellos y hasta un simple abrazo de amigos empezaba a ser la comidilla de la prensa.

Yuki cayó en la cuenta de un detalle fundamental…Shuichi nunca le dijo desde cuándo le había comenzado a ser infiel con el sujeto que lo vio en el restaurante…si lo había hecho con ése sujeto tal vez con Sakuma Ryuchi también, después de todo nunca notó la infidelidad con Kevin Mildelhauve.

-Tatsuha, eres amigo del loco del conejo. Dime ¿Por qué te rechazó?- No lo miró al hacerle dicha pregunta, sólo permaneció estático mirando la pantalla del televisor. Tatsuha agachó un poco la mirada, no quería recordar ése día.- Tatsuha…-apretó su puño.- Dímelo.

-Ryuchi dijo…que había alguien más.

-Eso no asegura que se refiriera a Shuichi.

Buscaba desesperadamente creer que lo que existió fue real, que los pocos momentos que tuvo de felicidad en su vida eran de verdad. Por él había vuelto a creer que podía ser feliz…sino podía creer en lo que Shuichi le dio ¿En quién más podía creer?

-Él me dijo que amaba a Shuichi… Por eso te advertí que había más gente detrás de él.

Yuki abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cambió su gesto de incredulidad a una de confusión para terminar en una sonrisa irónica. No era tan imposible de imaginar ¿No? durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en ocasiones Shuichi se quedaba en la casa de Ryuchi cuando tenían sus peleas y no podía, supuestamente, ir a la casa de Hiro porque estaba con Ayaka.

Varias eran las ocasiones que iba a buscarlo a la casa de Hiro y éste le decía que no se encontraba allí, les seguía regaños por parte del amigo de su ex- amante con los ya clásicos "No sé por qué Shuichi sigue contigo" y a los días Shuichi aparecía diciendo que estuvo en la casa de Sakuma.

No quería pensarlo pero…esa persona no parecía ser la persona junto con la cual convivió tanto tiempo. Tal vez ésa persona jugó y se divirtió detrás suyo burlándose de él haciéndole creer que era el único. Y dolía ¡por supuesto que dolía!

-Ya veo.

-¿Eiri?

-Iré a mi estudio. No me molestes.

Sentía frustración y se masajeaba la frente. Se sentó y vio con resentimiento a esa, ahora llamada en sus pensamientos, "maldita caja" con los cuadernos. Le parecía que estaban llenas de mentiras en cada frase que decía ¿Qué mierda significaba ahora esas palabras que le llegaron a parecer cursis? Se acercó a ellas y con cajas y todo las estrelló contra la pared, con tal violencia que salieron despedidos.

Decidió llamar a Thoma, mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio y escondía su rostro con sus brazos.

-Thoma.

-Eiri-san. ¿Estás bien?

-Thoma… ¿Qué está pasando allá?- Las voces de ambos eran de cansancio extremo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-No sé qué es lo que está pensando Ryuchi con esto, intenté preguntarle pero sabes como es él, huye a las preguntas… habla con Kumagoro y se escabulle. Pero creo que es lo mejor así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo es mejor que se vincule la imagen de Shindou-san a la de Ryuchi antes que la imagen de Kevin Mildelhauve, de quien no conocemos nada.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Solo estoy pensando en sacar lo mejor de esto.- Suspiró. Al notar el silencio del otro lado se preocupó.- Eiri ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Éste problema perjudica más a Shindou-san que a ti ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

-Nada. Llámame si sabes algo más.

Yuki se recostó en unos de los sillones que tenía para relajarse necesitaba pensar. El maldito mocoso pisó su orgullo, lo mutiló. Él rubio creyó cada palabra cuando le decía que lo amaba, por más que no lo correspondiera.

"_Esto es lo que tú aceptaste desde un principio, sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. ¡Cómo esperabas que me conformara contigo, si ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama! ¡Siempre fuiste libre de hacer lo mismo si hubieses querido!"_

"_y qué te hace pensar que no acepté tu ofrecimiento_" –esas palabras sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Cuántas veces te entregaste a otra persona?…Shuichi.

No era una persona que se dejara llevar por los rumores, pero cuando todos te muestran el otro lado de la moneda y eres el único luchando contra con la corriente es difícil no dejarte persuadir.

Incluso si esa persona solo te reconoce solo una sola cosa de la que jamás pensaste que podría llegar a hacer, tal vez la más hiriente para ti porque realmente creíste que jamás lo haría, ése ERROR hace que toda la credibilidad que le diste durante tanto tiempo sea arrojada a la basura. Todo es cubierto por el velo de la duda.

-¿De qué tengo miedo?- la pregunta de Thoma lo había sacado de equilibrio.

No le molestaba lo que la prensa estaba diciendo de él, después de todo es verdad. Nunca dejó de ser verdad, su situación no había cambiado solo debía esperar que la prensa se calmara. Lo molesto era que había pasado un mes desde el encuentro en el restaurante...

-Y...Shuichi no volvió...

No es tampoco como si quisiera que volviera pero...era incómodo ¿De verdad todo ese amor que hasta se lo gritó en el baño del restaurante había sido verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no le estaba llorando por volver a su lado? como antes...

Tenía que reconocer que era más fuerte de lo que creyó, soportó cosas que por mucho menos tantas mujeres habían desistido aún cuando afirmaban como Shuichi que no buscaban dinero, fama, un ascenso social y/o sexo.

Escuchó muchos "Te amos" pero no fue hasta que el cantante llegó a su vida que creyó que podía ser amado. Creyó en las lágrimas que veía en sus ojos cada vez que hacía algo que lo lastimaba.

Quiso creer que lo que Shuichi le estaba mostrando, ese supuesto "amor" que decía sentir por un alma tan destrozada como la suya tocaría su corazón, pero rápidamente se volvió fastidioso. La presión, la inseguridad hacía que olvidara rápidamente lo que por momentos se proponía.

En cambio seguía al lado de su "novio",el "ex amante", aquél con el cual mutiló su orgullo, no solo lo había engañado con él, sino que se quedó con él y ahora estaban en EEUU juntos. ¿Qué tenía ése tipo que no tuviera él? ¿En qué era mejor?

Sí, era cierto que debido a las giras de ambos habían estado hasta, inclusive, tres meses lejos uno del otro. Pero nunca, nunca antes el Baka se había mantenido alejado de él por tanto tiempo.

¿_Qué es lo que hace que Shuichi no vuelva_?

Ya no quería pensar que papel jugaba el loco del conejo en todo esto. Su cabeza estaba destruída, quería dejar de pensar pero habían pasado dos malditas horas y aún no pudía dormir, su cabeza se negaba a dejar de pensar en Shuichi, tomó un vaso y una botella de un whisky que guardaba en uno de los estantes de su estudio.

No se midió, solo siguió bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente en el sillón. Sin dudas eligió placer de la ignorancia. Prefirió pensar que era una víctima, borró todo rastro de culpa, consciencia y ansiedad. El ángel eligió no volar ese día, apagar su mente y para no afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos prefirió revolcarse en su miseria.

"+ Conseguir lo que deseas puede ser la mayor miseria del hombre+" (karcris)

Shuichi tomó valor para tocar la puerta de Ryuchi, se sentía nervioso no podía dejar de pensar que Ryuchi lo odiaba por esos rumores infundados y lo que después dijo en la entrevista. La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente se inclinó exageradamente.

-¡LO SIENTO SAKUMA-SAN!

-¿Shu-chan?-La mirada de Ryuchi era de desconcierto.- Te estaba esperando.

-¿eh?

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿ah?...sí.

-Yo… Sakuma-san. –Ryuchi sin decir nada cambia a una expresión seria.- La entrevista…

-No tienes que explicarme nada Shuichi y menos disculparte.

-Pero…

-Soy yo el único que tiene algo que decirte.- La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del pelirosa le hizo avanzar con su monólogo.- No estoy molesto por lo que la prensa diga…-Shuichi suspiró aliviado y Ryuchi sonrió.-parece que ellos notaron más de lo que tú ves. Yo te estimó de una forma más profunda de la que imaginas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Shuichi …yo te quiero.- Los ojos del pelirosa se ampliaron de sobremanera y quedó totalmente petrificado. Ryuchi acomodó a Kumagoro , que hasta ese momento el pelirosa no lo había notado, en el sillón de forma que no los viera y se acercó nuevamente a Shuichi y lo besó.

Por inercia Shuichi correspondió a ese suave beso lleno de un dulce veneno llamado amor. Es difícil decirle que no al amor…en especial cuando es tan puro. Sintió esa lengua moverse con maestría dentro de su boca su lengua se entumecía con placer. Cuando todo parecía querer llegar a algo más, un mayor contacto Ryuchi cortó el beso.

-Ahora ¿Lo entiendes?

-No puedo corresponderte… yo estoy con Crow.-Bajó la mirada avergonzado.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Tú debes tomar tus propias decisiones sobre con quien quieres estar pero… aún no puedes hacerlo lúcidamente. No hasta que logres olvidar a ese escritor.

-Pero yo estoy bien con mi pareja.

-¿Sabes? Una persona que está enamorada brilla. Y tú no estás brillando. -Shuichi lo miró con un dejo de dolor. Ryuchi se acercó y tocó su mejilla.- No te pido una respuesta inmediata sé que no puedes hacerlo mientras estés confundido, pero no voy a renunciar a ti. Te esperaré. Aunque estoy feliz porque hay un placer que nadie más que te pretenda puede hacer y me lo puedan quitar.

-¿Cuál?

-Cantar contigo. No me mires así. Esa es mi forma de sentirte cerca porque tu corazón es lo que más deseo y eso es lo que dejas cuando estás en el escenario. Es la forma que tengo de hacerte el amor, declararme a ti ante todos.

-Gracias Ryuchi

-¿Por qué?

-Por amarme de esa forma.


	9. PtII: El cazador de angeles,demonios y

Al tercer día de que la bomba de medios estallara el hiperactivo cantante Shuichi seguía recluído en el edificio. Se sentía mal, no podía dormir tranquilo. Su nombre estaba siendo manchado en todos lados. Debía hacerse cargo de algo, sí fue infiel, pero no con Sakuma Ryuchi. Incluso lo aclaró en la entrevista.

¿Cómo iban a tomar la prensa y los fans que apareciera ahora con un novio? ¿Crow estaría de acuerdo? ¿Estaría enojado por los rumores de él y Ryuchi?

Escucha el sonido de la puerta y sin ganas tapado con una sábana decide levantarse del sofá.

-Hola Neko.- Como si nada hubiese pasado su novio aparecía en la puerta de su departamento.

-¡CROOOOOOOOWWWW! ¡LO SIENTO CROWW!- Se lamentaba el pelirosa soltando la sábana mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura con brazos y piernas haciendo tambalearse a su novio con lágrimas en sus ojos y un gran puchero.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Shuichi dejó de llorar y pasó a un gimoteo.

-Es que… es que… yo no quería que pasara esto.-Una mirada comprensiva se dejó ver en su rostro.

-Lo sé. Ya olvídalo.- Con esperanza y ojos brillosos Shuichi lo miró.- Lo cierto es que no pude venir antes porque podría ser perjudicial para tú imagen que me vieran entrar al edificio y en especial a tu departamento, estaba atestado de periodistas en la parte frontal como la del estacionamiento.

-Entonces… ¿de verdad no estás enojado?

-No. Después de todo dijiste que te quedarías conmigo ¿No es así?-Crow sonrió y Shuichi lo miró y correspondió el gesto, afirmándolo con la cabeza.- Lo que sí me llamó la atención es que no pude comunicarme contigo.

-Ahh eso, no sé cómo pero siempre consiguen el número de celular y el de los lugares donde nos hospedamos, así que no atendemos nada cuando ocurren estas cosas.-Se colocó un dedo sobre el mentón al explicarlo.- Seguchi-san y k-san se ocupan de todo.

-De acuerdo…oye .Shu...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me es-toy… cansando un poco.

-¿Qué?- Solo ahí notó que seguía colgado de su hermoso novio.

-¡Lo siento!

Cuando estaba por despegarse de él, Crow lo atrajo de nuevo, lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás. Dejó que Shu sintiera y se impregnara del olor a coco en su cabello mientras el pasaba su fina nariz por la nuca de Shuichi suavemente, le pasaba sus pestañas por el cuello y para luego subir nuevamente su rostro haciéndole sentir su aliento en la oreja

-No me molesta… lo que sí me molesta fue haber estado lejos de ti.-Le acariciaba descendientemente el costado de la fina figura de Shuichi, al llegar a la cadera pasó sus dedos ahora ascendiendo lentamente subiendo la camiseta que tenía puesta.- Déjame confirmar…que esos rumores son infundados…que eres solo mío…

Shuichi se alejó un poco y llevó de la mano a Crow a la habitación, se dejó amar y dejó que su novio le demostrara que era sentir hacer el amor y no solo lujuria. Abrió su corazón y dejó que él entrara. Quería darle la verdadera oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.

Pasaron cinco días y las cosas estaban lejos de calmarse. Yuki seguía recluido en su departamento sin poder salir. No se quejó del todo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y avanzaba a pasos agigantados en su novela. Pasaba los archivos con la novela a su editora Mizuki por mail.

Aún no se los podía ver claramente pero allí estaban ellos, escondidos, si miraba con detenimiento los podía ver detrás de arbustos, en las mesas de las veredas del bar de la esquina al acecho. Los periodistas hacían guardia en la puerta del edificio. Agradecía que Tatsuha estuviera allí, ya que iba a hacer las compras de los víveres.

En eso suena el timbre ¿Cómo diablos llegó allí?

-Jessica ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh lo siento ¿Incomodo?- Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, se hizo lugar entrando al departamento. La pregunta muda en el rostro de Eiri no se hizo esperar.- Tengo mis métodos cariño o te olvidas que el portero me recuerda bien.

¡Que dolor en el trasero se estaba volviendo esa mujer! Seguía buscando quedarse con el lugar disponible de amante. Debía echarla rápidamente, no estaba de humor para ser condescendiente con nadie y menos sabiendo que Tatsuha llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo hacerte compañía.

-Lo diré solo una vez. Lárgate.

-Oh vamos. Sabes bien que nunca la has pasado mal estando conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Seré clara.- se acomodó sus rubios cabellos y se acercó a Eiri para lograr tener contacto con su amplio pecho tocándolo con suaves caricias.- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del escritor.

-¿Y qué buscas conseguir con eso?

-Ocupar el lugar que dejó tu amante.- dijo con cierto desdén al hacer referencia a Shuichi.

-Sólo maté el aburrimiento contigo, no te sientas especial y no creas que puedes venir a mí reclamando algo que no te pertenece.

-Ja sería una lástima desperdiciar tan deseado dote.- Se mordió el labio y como aún seguía cerca de él tocó su pecho descendiendo la mano y el escritor en un reflejo la agarró antes de llegar a su destino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vales lo suficiente para quedarte a mi lado?

-Vamos sabes que siempre has disfrutado mi compañía en cada noche.-le dijo melosamente.

-Sólo te interesa escalar en tu posición de amante… para ser conocida como "la amante de…" o estás esperando lograr enamorarme.

-Escucha, es un trato…tú puedes estar con tantas amantes como quieras y yo también puedo tenerlos.

-Es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.- Una sonrisa burlona apareció adornando su bello rostro, la muy idiota se pisó a sí misma.

-¡No, es lo mismo!

-Ahh lo que estás buscando entonces… es el reconocimiento público. No tienes oportunidad…no conseguirás nada de lo que quieres.

-¿Y qué si busco reconocimiento? – Se terminó sacando la careta al ver que no lo conseguiría por las buenas.- Acaso ¿no fue eso lo que tenía ese mocoso contigo?

Escuchar que se refería a Shu hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco…aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle…las dudas sobre si lo amaba o no, no lo dejaban dormir. Saber si realmente el alma del cantante fue suya o lo compartió con alguien más durante el tiempo que compartieron lo volvía loco.

-¿Qué pasó?-Ahora ella afiló su mirada y trató de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del escritor- ¿Lastimó tanto tu orgullo el saber que ése chiquillo no te era fiel? Te pagó con la misma moneda. Tú no lo amas y él tampoco a ti.

-Cállate. No hables de lo que no sabes.

-¡Oh! Pero sí lo sé. Recuerda que estuve contigo en el restaurante cuando los vimos entrar agarrados de la mano como una pareja feliz. Estaba sin dudas orgulloso de tener a su lado a semejante hombre…uno que de verdad lo quiera a su lado. Y que lo trate como a una _"princesa"_ a la cual el _"caballero de la armadura brillante"_ ha venido a rescatar.

Eiri se quedó callado, solo unos segundos.

-Lárgate.

-Mmm… no dudo que también lo haya hecho con Sakuma Ryuchi.-agregó maliciosamente.

-Te dije que te largaras.

-¿Me vas a decir que lo querías y que es irremplazable? Por favor.

-¿Te estás comparando con él?

-¡No! Sé que soy mejor que ése chiquillo.

-¡Eiri!-En eso la puerta se abre de repente dejando ver a Tatsuha siendo arrastrado por Mika. Lo arroja en la entrada y se acerca rápido y amenazante a Yuki.

-¡Oye yo estoy hablando con él! –Jessica se interpone antes que se acerque más al escritor. Creyendo que era otra amante más. Sin palabras Mika le dirige una mirada amenazante a la mujer, quien no da un paso atrás.

-¡Lárgate!

-Ah no, eso si que no. Espera tu turno ¡¿Quién te crees que eres vieja bruja?!- Eiri sonrió gracioso frente a la situación y Mika se sintió ofendida, ella era toda una señora de clase y era llamada de esa forma por una chiruza que quién sabe de dónde la había sacado su hermano.

-¿A quién estás llamando vieja bruja? ¡Zorra!

No hizo más falta ninguna palabra comenzaron a pelearse se tironeaba del cabello mientras Yuki miraba todo divertido y Tatsuha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mika llevaba toda las de ganar cayeron al suelo insultándose, una encima de la otra.

-Eiri ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Las separaron y Yuki se encargó de sacar afuera a Jessica y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡EIRI ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! –Gritaba desde detrás de la puerta mientras la golpeaba- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¡TE LO JURO MALDITO! ¡AAGHH!

Mika estaba arreglándose la ropa mientras se corría el pelo.

-No puedo creer que tenga que soportar estas humillaciones de parte de tus zorras.- mascullaba enfurecida la mayor de los Uesugi. Eiri con total parsimonia sacó los cigarrillos de la bolsa que había traído Tatsuha.-¿Sabes lo que costó evitar a todos esos paparazzis?

-¿Qué quieres Mika?

-Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

-¿Te mandó Thoma?

-Sí. Insistió tanto en que querer saber cómo estabas porque dice que has estado actuando extraño.

-Bueno, como verás estoy bien. Así que puedes irte.-Su hermana sonrió y se sentó en el sofá con el mentón apoyado en su mano.

-¿En serio?

Ante el silencio de su hermano, lo analizó unos segundos. Supo que no lograría nada, era más terco que una cabra. Solo suspiró.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

-¿Viniste hasta acá solo para saber si dormí bien?

-Mocoso a mí no me engañas, mira las bolsas debajo de tus ojos. ¿Has comido bien? ¡Por Dios Eiri piensa en los demás! Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Tatsuha ya lo había notado, durante los días que permaneció allí, Eiri se mantuvo encerrado en el estudio y no sabía nada de él por prolongados períodos de tiempo. Estaba mucho menos comunicativo, como si algo le preocupara estaba pensativo yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro.

Mika le dijo que permaneciera con él todo el tiempo necesario hasta que estuvieran seguros que la separación no hiciera que decayera nuevamente.

Pasaron el día completamente pendientes de que él estuviera bien que comiera y tomara una siesta, luego Mika se marchó dejando a Tatsuha a cargo.

Ya era tarde y Tatsuha se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión , hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-Oh por Dios no…

Se veía un programa de chimentos en el cual se veía a tres panelistas y un conductor hablando sobre la pareja de oro de Japón, los rumores y todo lo relacionado a su hermano y Shuichi. Pero lo que llamó la atención del menor de los Uesugui fue ver la mujer rubia que estaba en medio de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La voz de Eiri sobresaltóal moreno, al dirigir su mirada al televisor se quedó petrificado. El conductor hablaba.

-…Yo no puedo afirmar que Shindou Shuichi no esté saliendo con Ryuchi Sakuma pero...tengo información que sí afirma que Shindou Shuichi está saliendo con un sujeto, con el que se lo ha visto inclusive en un famoso restaurante en Japón antes de comenzar su gira.-Voces diciendo "no puede ser" y de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar en el estudio.

Shuichi se encontraba mirando el programa con su novio y los integrantes de Bad Luck. Miraban todos los programas, debido a que no podían salir del edificio. Guardaron silencio frente a lo que diría el panelista

-Tengo una informante que se encuentra hoy ahora en nuestro estudio... ¿Está lista?-preguntó a los que se encontraban detrás de cámara.-Acá me están diciendo que se encuentra lista para hablar.

El plano se abre dejando ver a una actriz de baja categoría que escalaba posiciones y bien conocida en el bajo mundo como una "trabajadora social".

-No puede ser.

-Shuichi ¿la conoces?

-Jessica.- susurró. Sí, la maldita puta arrastrada de Eiri Yuki.

-Hola Jessica apreciamos tu presencia para aclarar todo estos rumores.

-Hola gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

-Bueno vamos al grano.- Se acomodó en su asiento acomodándose su saco para crear suspenso.- ¿Puedes contarnos qué relación tienes con Yuki Eiri?

-Sí. Soy su amante.- Nuevamente voces se dejaron escuchar.

-Amante.-Con voz que buscaba no dejar duda alguna sobre lo que había dicho la mujer.- ¿Actual amante o desde hace algún tiempo?

-Amante desde hace algún tiempo.

-Recuerdo que estuviste en unos programas hace algún tiempo declarando lo mismo.-habló una de la panelistas que defendía a Shuichi durante toda la entrevista.- Fue durante el tiempo en el cual la relación de la "pareja de oro de Japón" aún permanecía junta. Afirmaste algo así como que lo conociste en una gira promocional ¿No es así?

-Sí, correcto.

-¿No te da vergüenza salir a declarar frente a todo el público que eres la tercera en la relación que ambos tenían?-la panelista insistió.

-¿Por qué debería tenerla?-Dijo con prepotencia.-Ésa pareja no tenía futuro. No todo era un cuento de hadas como lo imaginan.

-¿Puedes decirnos el por qué?-Habló el conductor.

-Eiri Yuki siempre dijo que no soportaba su comportamiento infantil, que era malo en la cama, se refería a él como "Baka" e incluso nos ha encontrado en la cama. Hubo una ocasión que recuerdo, Shindou se quedó esperando sentado en la sala a que "termináramos" porque Eiri lo ignoró cuando lo vio parado en la puerta de la habitación.

Shuichi por supuesto que recordaba ese día pero ahora la humillación estaba siendo por cadena nacional.¡ Estaba harto ,estaba furioso! Que alguien matara a esa puta, ninguna persona lo hizo estallar tantas veces como todo lo que rodeara a Yuki Eiri. Sentía tanta vergüenza y no podía levantar su mirada, porque sentía nuevamente esa mirada de lástima por parte de sus amigos... se clavaban en su espalda como dagas...las más dolorosas y su novio podía ver su dolor eso lo enfurecía.

En Japón la situación era incómoda también, Yuki no podía creer que ésa mujer estuviera vengándose de esa forma tan baja. Estaba destrozando su imagen frente a miles de personas...incluso Tatsuha le estaba dirigiendo una mirada acusadora. Sabía que no influiría demasiado su imagen de mujeriego ya estaba instalada desde siempre pero lo cierto es que Shuichi lo odiaría...sin dudas lo odiaría. Podía vivir con el hecho de que el cantante no lo amara pero no estaba listo para que lo odiara.

Inmediatamente K llama a Seguchi diciéndole que sintonizara el canal. Crow ve la situación manteniéndose al margen, escucha las respuestas del manager.

-K ¿Cuánto tardarías en llegar al canal?

-Por como veo la situación tal vez diez minutos.

-Esto es malo, es mucho tiempo. Déjame pensar.

Crow se alejó de su novio un momento y salió del departamento, al pasillo que daba hacía el ascensor y marcó un número. Cuando Thoma colgó a K, inmediatamente su celular sonó, un número desconocido.

-Buenas tardes Seguchi –san.

-¿Quién eres?

-Habla Crow.- Seguchi tragó un poco incómodo.-No debería sorprenderse después de todo estuvo mucho tiempo investigándome.

-No sé de qué habla.

-Quitémonos las máscaras por unos minutos. Somos hombres de negocios Thoma la forma en que sus espías me siguieron no fue muy discreta. Antes que se ponga a la defensiva déjeme decirle que no lo juzgo, entiendo que solo busca proteger sus intereses.

Thoma presionó el agarre sobre el celular, el maldito Dios de universo se sentía un tanto incómodo frente al heredero de una corporación multinacional, después de todo el padre de Crow poseía una buena cantidad de acciones de NG y había financiado nada más y nada menos que la gira que estaban haciendo.

\- Vamos directo al grano. Lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en el canal KNC quiero que sea interrumpido.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No creo que sea prudente dejarlo seguir. En lo que respecta a los negocios estamos del mismo lado y…honestamente, no creo que lo que diga esa mujer pueda llegar a afectar más a mi pareja que lo que pueda afectar a su cuñado.

-Sabia elección de palabras…de acuerdo pero hasta que pueda arreglar todo necesito cinco minutos.

-Solo espero que sea a tiempo. Adiós

Mientras tanto la entrevista seguía…

-¿Te das cuenta que te puedes meter en muchos problemas por decir esto? No creo que a las fans del escritor y del cantante les caiga en gracia lo que estás diciendo.

-Sí soy consciente de ello...Pero... Shuichi Shindou no era ningún inocente, seguramente ya tenía amantes para ese entonces.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno...el mismo Eiri me dijo que de cada vez que peleaban el no volvía hasta días después, quien sabe con quién estaba, tal vez por resentimiento pudo haberse buscado amantes ocasionales.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Y cómo esperaban que reaccionara después de ver lo que le hacían? ¿Que se quedara en el departamento a ver cómo pisoteaban su orgullo y viera la misma prepotencia con la que te presentaste hoy al decir que eras su "amante"?-la panelista estaba totalmente descolocada, no entendía la acusación cuando parecía no haber culpables.- O ¿la cara del escritor en una expresión burlona al mirarlo?

-Si buscas que sienta culpa por lo que hice estás equivocada ¡Por favor! Si Yuki Eiri se hubiera fijado en ti, tú tampoco te hubieras negado a pasar una noche con él Borrando de tu cabeza toda moral.

"Shuichi ¿De verdad te sentías así?" La culpa dentro del escritor crecía. "¿Fue ésa la razón por la cual me engañaste? ¿Me amaste de verdad?"

Levantó la vista de un sobresalto asustando nuevamente a Tatsuha y se dirigió al estudio buscó los cuadernos que había dejado tirado, un tanto ansioso por leer el contenido se sentó.

\- Antes que la panelista pudiera replicar el conductor levantó la mano y siguió hablando.

-Es decir que vuelves a dejar el velo de la duda sobre la relación entre Ryuchi Sakuma y Shindou Shuichi.

-Sí. pero doy por sentado que Sí hubo infidelidad de Shindou Shuichi, con ese sujeto con el que estaba en el restaurant

-Tal vez el hombre con el que estaba en el restaurante era un amigo.-Jessica afiló la mirada.

-Si ese fuera el caso no hubiesen llegado tomados de la mano.

-Suenas resentida.- dijo la panelista que defendía a Shuichi.- ¿Qué pasó, Yuki Eiri no te volvió a llamar después de que se revolcó contigo?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Eso, que seguramente no quiso algo contigo y estás resentida porque prefirió quedarse con Shindou-san!

Era cierto el rubio no la había vuelto a llamar después de ese día. Ella quería el lugar que había dejado Shuichi al lado del escritor pero él se mostró renuente a siquiera dejar que ella lo insinuara. Jessica decidió ir a uno de esos programas para sacar provecho con el escándalo.

-Él no lo quería y me lo dijo muchas veces. Hasta incluso lo engañó varias veces mientras "el mocoso" como él lo llamaba lo esperaba sentado el en sofá del living.

En eso se vé un movimiento brusco del conductor mirando detrás de cámara, y a los panelistas inquietos mientras Jessica seguí discutiendo con la castaña.

-¡Él nunca amó a Shuichi Shindou!... fue lo último que se escuchó cuando se cortó la señal.

En eso Shuichi se queda parado frente al televisor con la frente baja. Un silencio sepulcral invadía toda la sala. Tenía vergüenza, tenía mucha vergüenza no podía mirar a nadie. Estaba siendo humillado, devastado públicamente y en cadena nacional.

Caminó en silencio y a pasos aletargados hacia la habitación. Hiro quiso detenerlo pero Suguru sostuvo su brazo y con una señal muda en negativa lo detuvo.

Crow entra nuevamente al departamento y se dirige a la habitación

-Shuichi…soy yo...Por favor abre.

Shuichi, abre la puerta y no oculta su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo abraza. Crow entra y permanece abrazado al pelirosa.

-Crow…bórralo…bórralo de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. Ya no quiero más esto…ya no quiero más vivir así.

Esa misma noche con Yuki comienza a leer nuevamente los cuadernos. Lee el segundo, aún as frases seguían siendo empalagosas pero algunos rayones en otras hojas, igualmente sigue leyéndolo.

Recuerda cada día lo que era su vida con Shuichi. Las pequeñas anécdotas que le dejaron esa convivencia y se imaginaba en qué momento debió escribir cada frase mientras camina con el cuaderno en mano por el estudio.

Se acostó el sofá del estudio y soñó.

Él despertaba en su habitación desnudo y a su lado descansaba Shuichi.

-¿Shuichi?-Esas joyas amatistas se abrian sin emoción al verlo, sólo lo miraban como si mirara algo familiar pero que no lo terminaban de reconocer.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Lo miró y le sonrió.- Sabía que no me dejarías.

Al acercar su mano al rostro del pequeño, éste se comenzó a quebrar como una porcelana vieja. Aún no veía reacción alguna en él.

-¡¿Shuichi qué te ocurre?!- Desesperación, porque cada vez que lo tocaba el pequeño se rompía más y pedazos caían haciéndose polvo.- ¡Shuichi no te vayas por favor te lo ruego! ¡Shuichi!

Se despertó agitado y transpirado. Si todo seguía así el daño sería irreparable, solo un milagro haría que Shuichi no lo odiara...aunque estaba más que seguro que ése sueño fue un mal augurio.


	10. Yuki Eiri ptI: El castillo de naipes

Una preciosa y fresca mañana dejó ver dos cuerpos que buscaban el calor del otro. El más pequeño miró las facciones del mayor con una sonrisa, ¿de dónde salió ese demonio? su piel era demasiado blanca su perfecto contraste con sus largas y negras pestañas, su cabello tan lacio, fino y brillante. Su nariz respingada. ¡Diablos tenía ganas de tocarlo!

No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, hasta ahora decía una cosa y hacía otra. Pensaba en el escritor y decía que se quería dar una nueva oportunidad...hasta Sakuma pudo ver a través de su alma. Había utilizado a Crow como una excusa para olvidar a Yuki.

Pero tomó su decisión. Ése hombre había sido más que comprensivo con él, esperando pacientemente a su lado. Miraba sus ojos y veía amor, pero no lo atosigaba con palabras como "te quiero" o "te amo". Tampoco el cantante sabía cómo reaccionar si así lo hiciera y estaba más que seguro que Crow se comportaba de esa forma porque lo entendía.

-Buen día Crow.-susurró dulcemente cerca de él y besó sus labios.

-Buen día Shuichi.- Sorprendiendo a Shuichi que creía que estaba dormido dicho eso lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, y se impregnó del dulce aroma a fresas del pelirosa.

-Crow...con respecto a lo de ayer...De verdad quiero comenzar de nuevo.

-Yo... quiero empezar realmente una relación estable contigo. Y quería esperar a que estuvieras seguro de que tu también quisieras, sé que nunca hubo una proposición directa de mi parte lo único que te había pedido hasta ahora era una oportunidad - Se acomodó un poco sentándose y tomó el rostro del menor.-y nunca te lo pregunté adecuadamente pero...Shuichi Shindou... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Sí. Sí quiero...-sonrió dulcemente y acarició el rostro de su novio, pero su expresión cambió los ojos de Shuichi se ampliaron desmesuradamente.- ¿Crow?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ayer cuando lo hicimos...

-Sí.

-Acaso... ¿No estaban todos en la sala?

-Sí...pero supongo que no quisieron interrumpir.-Sonrió divertido.

-¡AAHHHHH!- Crow intentó taparle la boca aunque en un primer momento el intento falló, ya que había sido testigo de la voz potencial de Shuichi.

-Ya...ya... no pasa nada. Cálmate.

-Ahora ¿Cómo los voy a mirar a la cara?

-Como siempre. No hiciste nada malo.

-¡Pero sí hice algo vergonzoso!- Crow se acercó y le dió un beso antes de levantarse.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo para desayunar?

-¿Pedir? ¿Puedes preparar algo para desayunar? La verdad es que soy un desastre en la cocina.

-Lo siento gatito...pero creo que entonces tu cocina quedará sin estrenar durante tu estadía...yo tampoco sé cocinar.- El cuervo sintió sus mejillas arder un poco.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Crow asintió.- Pero vives solo ¿O no?

-Es que...bueno...siempre pido servicio a la habitación, deliverys...voy a restaurantes o..o..

-o... ¿Qué?

-Siempre tenía a alguien que cocinara para mí.- Shuichi se quedó impresionado por la honestidad. Solo suspiró.

-Eres un malcriado. -dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonrió.- Bueno. Ve a pedir algo para desayunar yo iré a tomar una ducha.

Así, era todo lo que le siguió a la relación durante los días siguientes. Cada vez que se conocían más Shuichi sentía que así debería ser tener una relación real y palpable. Conocían de a poco los defectos del otro e intentaban aceptarlo, no había idealizaciones solo eran ellos mismos. Cada uno seguía en su propio departamento e intentaban hacer todo lo posible para verse, siempre y cuando, sus responsabilidades se los permitieran.

Nadie era más que la otra persona, eran una relación de apoyo y compresión. Descubrió que Crow era una persona que cuidaba mucho su físico, cada mañana salía al gimnasio antes de ir a trabajar y se cuidaba en su figura. Siempre vestía elegantemente informal, de acuerdo a su estilo. Aún no sabía exactamente dónde trabajaba o por qué a veces iba a visitarlo al departamento tan tarde diciendo que se quedaba haciendo horas extras, pero no importaba, cuando llegaba su rostro se iluminaba y pasaban momentos que no siempre tenían que terminar en la cama solo estar un tiempo juntos.

Incluso se empeñaba en saber más de él. Presenciaba muchas veces sus conciertos y/o lo buscaba para llevarlo al departamento. Era atento, lo llamaba casi siempre para recordarle que no se olvidara de ciertas cosas.

Estaba disfrutando realmente de la relación, tenían citas ocasionales y a veces se alejaban de las convencionales. No solo salía con él sino que en ocasiones compartía tiempo de buena gana junto a sus amigos. Por una vez en su vida sintió que todo estaba bien.

Había pasado una semana desde todo el circo de medios y el escritor Yuki Eiri tomó la decisión de mudarse. Para su mala suerte al llevar las cosas a su nuevo departamento tuvo también que llevar las cajas en las que se encontraban las pertenencias del cantante que aún no la había ido a buscar. El pent-house que había conseguido contaba con tres habitaciones, una de ellas para que para visitas en la que dejó las cajas con las pertenencias de Shuchi , la habitación principal para él y finalmente su nuevo estudio.

¿Qué andaba pasando por la cabeza del escritor?

Bueno, malditamente para su fortuna los eventos recientemente ocurridos no lo ayudaban a concentrarse y faltaba solo el último capítulo de su novela.

Había estado leyendo los cuadernos de Shuichi y se encontró disfrutando de hacerlo...se sentía tranquilo al encontrar frases de amor en las que se refería a él. Sentía que los medios podrían decir lo que quisieran pero él tenía la verdad en esos cuadernos, verdades de Shuichi para con él, era un consuelo a su alma.

La soledad se estaba haciendo insoportable, el sentimiento de compañía de Tatsuha durante unos días no fue suficiente. Comenzó a dejar el televisor prendido cuando se encontraba solo en la casa y sonreía irónicamente cuando lo hacía porque tantas veces Shuichi lo hacía y terminaba gritándole al final. Colocaba la notebook sobre la mesa y dejaba que el murmullo invadiera todo el lugar.

Las pesadillas con respecto a Shuichi fueron en incremento, a veces se encontraba durmiendo siestas porque no podía descansar adecuadamente por las noches. Pero siempre terminaban igual trataba de tocarlo y terminaba desvaneciéndose.

Tal vez si consiguiera un poco de sexo, la actividad lo cansaría lo suficiente para dejarlo descansar. Con ese pensamiento fue a buscar compañía...y al ver que funcionó...siguió haciéndolo pero ésta vez de forma más discreta, no las llevaba al pent-house sino hoteles y mantenía su distancia de esas mujeres...si podía, ni siquiera daba su nombre ya había tenido suficiente problemas de "amantes".

Terminaba de escribir un capítulo y ahora se encontraba tomando una taza de café, ese día había sido muy productivo respecto de su trabajo. Suena el teléfono y se dirigió a atenderlo.

-¿Yuki-sensei?

-Mizuki ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que darle una noticia...

-Dime.

-Se le asignará una nueva editora.

-¿Por qué?

-Me tomaré unas vacaciones por tiempo indeterminado.

Todo era una maldita mentira. La editorial estaba más que enojada con Mizuki por su supuesta "incompetencia" al no haber conseguido que Yuki Eiri escribiera su biografía.

Si bien se mostraron satisfechos al comienzo, el ver lo que ocurrió luego con los medios los enfureció, la bomba estalló en sus caras y no tuvieron oportunidad de transformarla en algo beneficioso para ellos. Decidieron arbitrariamente darle vacaciones forzadas y pagas, separándola del proyecto.

Concluyeron que sería mejor colocar a su editora estrella de la editorial junto al escritor, se había ganado el respeto entre sus pares y estaban seguros que podría manejar a Yuki Eiri.

-No me dijeron nada al respecto...no quiero otra editora.

-Lo sé pero...no hay elección. Sólo será hasta que termine ésta novela.

-¿Podrá manejarlo?

-Es muy competente, creo que hará un muy buen trabajo.

-De acuerdo lo cierto es que ya está muy avanzada...pero quiero que cuando vuelvas seas tú nuevamente mi editora.

-Lo seré, Yuki-sensei. Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, tú sola hiciste tú trabajo nadie te regaló nada.

-No sea muy duro con ella ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo con vos divertida.

-Cuelgo…Adiós.

A la tarde de ese mismo día la nueva editora llega a su pent-house, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una preciosa colorada de ojos color esmeralda y piel blanca, su cabello era largo y ondulado. Sus facciones juveniles y tan delicadas que la hacían parecer una preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios eran rojos, bien delineados y carnosos, no usaba mucho maquillaje y honestamente una mujer así no necesitaba nada de eso.

Su porte era el de una profesional, llevaba un traje ajustado a su buena figura, no era algo grosero sino más real y su postura daba la imagen de seguridad absoluta.

Yuki quedó un tanto asombrado por su primera impresión sobre ella, digamos que si tuviera un tipo ideal de mujer sería algo así. Le gustó… también le gustó la forma en la que ella lo miró, sentía que ella lo escaneaba centímetro a centímetro de pies a cabeza. Cuando ella llegó a su cara tomó un color carmesí muy intenso al verse obviamente descubierta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-¿Disculpe?- Yuki suspiró ya estaba acostumbrado más de la cuenta a ése tipo de miradas.

-Pasa, Vienes a buscar lo capítulos ¿No es así?

-Emm...Sí. Oh lo siento no me presenté, me llamo Katia Ivanova.- dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación que Yuki aceptó.

-¿Rusa?-preguntó distraídamente el escritor mientras se alejaba a buscar los papeles.

-Japonesa, descendiente de rusos por parte de madre.

-Aquí está.

-Gracias.- Ella recibió el sobre y se le quedó mirando unos segundos nuevamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh no nada…le avisaré cuando estén las correcciones finales.

-Sí, está bien.

La muchacha un tanto cohibida se retiró dejando al escritor sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Los días pasaron y el libro por fin salía a la venta llamado "Las últimas palabras de Emma". Otro éxito indiscutible del escritor Yuki Eiri. Al tiempo, por medio de su nueva editora recibe una propuesta de XMR en EEUU de sacar un drama acerca de dicha novela.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la separación de Shuichi y todo lo poco que sabía eran rumores que se enteraba por los medios, nada importante…seguían dando vueltas en espiral buscando respuestas a las mismas preguntas "¿Por qué se separó la pareja de oro de Japón?" Tan malditamente repetitivo que era molesto.

Seguía recurriendo a sus amantes para pasar el tiempo… más aún recurrente que eso eran sus pesadillas en las noches.

Sin ir más lejos, esa mañana se había encerrado en su nuevo estudio a leer los cuadernos de Shuichi le fue inevitable recordar cuando tenía que ir a una gira promocional en los Angeles, le había dicho "¡sé que mañana te irás, por eso te quiero todo el día para mí!".

De verdad que ese idiota podía decir las cosas más vergonzosas del mundo y hacerlas parecer en cierto modo adorable. No se pudo evitar...sonreía justamente como lo hizo por ese entonces. Recordaba la cara de sorpresa de Shuichi al ver su sonrisa y solo por eso ese día dejó que el pequeño tomara las riendas de la relación y le ofreció el brazo para pasear por el parque donde se habían conocido debido a su insistencia.

Recordó una de las frases que Shuichi escribió en su cuaderno que supuso lo habría escrito ése día y casi desesperadamente buscó la hoja:

"El mundo es tan grande y yo tan pequeño hasta que Tomé tu mano y sentí que tenía el mundo entero en ellas/ Un día que salí a volar de la mano de un ángel y olvidé todos los problemas/Nunca me dijeron. Nadie me explicó cómo ocultar que te amo tanto ni qué hacer si te vas."

"Tal vez no entiendas ahora lo que te digo. Pero seguiré sin rendirme, seguiré y seguiré. Lucharé hasta que no me quede nada y cuando nuestros cabellos se vuelvan blancos, seré yo quien tomará tu mano cuando creas que las fuerzas te abandonan y quien lave tus penas. Peinaré tus cabellos con infinita paciencia y seré tus ojos cuando ya no puedas ver. Cantaré suavemente en tu oído solo para ti si me lo pides, solo si me lo pides."

Ése maldito cuaderno describía lo que Shuichi sentía en cada cosa que creía significativa para él, lo que pasaba por su cabecita. Estaba llena de tontos recuerdos, tan tontos que el solo leerlo le dejaban un nudo en la garganta.

Una vez que notó todo a su alrededor se encontró solo y todo parecía más oscuro de lo normal. No había nadie con él y sin quererlo su respiración se aceleró. Se levantó con dificultad y fue hacia la sala. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo un ataque de destrucción tomó como víctima a su nuevo hogar. ¡Que mierda de hogar! Eso era un maldito hoyo, un enorme hoyo en el que estaba solo. Él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Nadie estaba para él ¡nadie estaba!

Él estaba solo y tal vez ése era su destino...quedarse así. Debía haber sido demasiado malvado para que nadie lo quisiera. No hay nadie a quien pudiera pedir ayuda, el estaba destrozado y nadie lo veía. ¿Por qué nadie lo veía? nadie le preguntaba cómo se sentía, ¡NADIE SE PONÍA EN SU LUGAR! ¿NADIE VEÍA QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTABA PASANDO? Estaba perdido en sí mismo.

Tomó una lámpara de pie y comenzó a estrellarla con todo a su paso. Jarrones rotos, la mesa ratona de la sala partida, el equipo costoso que aún estaba sin estrenar.

Todo duró demasiado poco…pero para él fue eterno y el daño material más que importante.

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta acurrucarse en una esquina sosteniendo su mano que en medio de todo había llevado la peor parte, pero aún seguía en shock sin darle mucha importancia al corte que tenía en ella.

Cayó inconsciente y volvió a soñar con Shuichi, estaba vestido como el día que salieron a pasear por el parque antes del viaje. Tenía un buzo naranja con capucha, un pantalón tres cuartos color arena y unos tenis rojos. Yuki vestía su camisa color cielo y unos pantalones de vestir color negro, con unos zapatos del mismo color.

-¿Por qué terminó todo?- Le preguntaba al cantante que lo miraba extrañado, mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en el banco de la plaza donde se conocieron.

\- Yuki... ¿Alguna vez dije o hice algo malo para que me trataras de esa manera? ¿Me merecía de verdad todo lo que me hiciste?

-No.

-Quédate solo con el recuerdo de lo que fue. Olvida todo lo malo que pasamos. No pienses en el ayer, ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero mi felicidad y no la he vuelto a sentir desde que no estás.

\- Momentos felices no son sinónimos de felicidad… Tal vez mi felicidad no está contigo y la tuya no esté conmigo.

-Lo dijiste...yo soy tu mundo entero. Dijiste que era todo lo que te importaba. Entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves?- su voz demostraba que estaba desesperado.

-No es como si estuviera muerto.- y le sonrió.

-Hace cuánto no veo tu sonrisa cuando estás conmigo- Mostró una expresión de dolor.- ¿Qué nos pasó?- Shuichi miró hacia al frente y tomó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón.

-Tal vez mi amor no fue suficiente para los dos.

-No te creo...en tus cuadernos no mientes...está todo lo que sentías por mí a cada momento.-Shuichi se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez mi amor por ti se consumió con el tiempo y se acabó.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...-No encontraba las palabras exactas para replicar a eso.- Lo dijiste ¿Cierto? que estarías conmigo hasta mis últimos días... que me seguirías hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-Tal vez no supiste darme lo suficiente para que me quedara a tu lado.- Eso dolió profundamente. Shuichi comenzó a dejar caer sus lágrimas que Yuki quería secarlas, pero si tal vez era un sueño Shuichi se iría.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es arrastrar a flote una relación solo? Llegar a casa cansado de trabajar y saber que la persona que amas se revuelca con alguien más...pedir perdón por cosas que no hiciste...excusarte detrás de unas palabras tan superficiales como "lo siento, me tomé derechos sobre la relación que no tenía"

-Lo sé maldita sea ¡lo sé! Sé que arruiné todo. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser real…tenía miedo.

-Tú eras todo lo que yo quería… pero nunca me correspondiste. Podría soportar cualquier cosa... pero si no me amas no tengo razón para estar aquí ¡abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor! Ahora tienes tú oportunidad. Solo busca tu final feliz en alguien más.

-Pero el hueco que dejaste es muy grande y no puedo… dejar de extrañarte. No quiero que otra persona ocupe ese lugar.

-¿Sabes?.. Dolía saber que sentías vergüenza de mí.

-No sentía vergüenza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te importaba tanto mantener esa imagen de Casanova? Reconócelo te importaba más tu imagen que darme una oportunidad de amarte. Me esforcé, de verdad me esforcé en ser mejor para ti…para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí.

-Lo sé. ..Duele llegar a casa y ver que no hay nadie allí esperándome. Alguien que de verdad se pone feliz de verme, que todo su mundo giraba a mi alrededor haciéndome sentir lo único que importaba.

-Eres escritor y conoces perfectamente el poder que pueden llegar a tener las palabras. Te pueden ilusionar, te pueden enamorar…te pueden matar. –Cambió el tono de su voz a uno más severo.- Yuki, No puedes buscarme si no me amas...solo me volverías a hacer sufrir. No lo hagas. No seas egoísta, por una vez en tu vida, haz algo por mí.- Vio una súplica en su mirada y solo allí notó que él tocaba su mano sintió un hormigueo para ver como se tornaba roja y Shuichi desaparecía.

Cuando despertó por el rayo del sol sintió su mano entumecida y al mirarla se sintió patético. Comenzó a limpiar la herida y curarla por suerte no parecía necesitar sutura. Su cabeza dolía como si tuviera una resaca necesitaba buscar las pastillas y comenzó a limpiar todo pensando en aquél sueño.

Debía pensar en algo más no quería quedarse solo. Era estúpido ¿No? ahora pensaba por momentos en tener una relación estable cuando hizo todo lo posible para tener su libertad, durante dos años.

La relación con Katia era ambigua sabía que la atracción entre ambos era más que evidente, era una mujer dedicada, inteligente, seria y responsable con su trabajo. Pero no era una mujer para tomar a la ligera como amante.

La relación laboral de ambos era muy buena casi tanto como la que tenía con Mizuki, ambos se entendían sin demasiadas explicaciones y su forma educada al hablar. Mostró su capacidad y dedicación a su trabajo, a veces se quedaba horas en el pent-house haciendo revisiones junto a él. Parecía entender y valorar su trabajo.

Al tratarla supo que tenían gustos similares, apreciaban la "buena música" y les gustaban los mismos escritores y en aquellos que diferían ella siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente que lo justificara.

Entró a internet desde su notebook para intentar apagar un poco su cerebro. Revisó las páginas que tenían noticias sobre ambos, entrando de link en link llegó a un foro totalmente dedicado a la pareja de oro de Japón donde aparecía un chat al final.

No era que buscara algo así como saber de Shuichi , bueno …tal vez sí un poquito. Encontró cualquier cantidad de fotos en la galería…fotos de ellos que ni siquiera él sabía en qué momento las habían tomado, aunque se notaban que eran sacadas desde algún lugar escondido.

Decidió leer lo que habían escrito las fans en el foro.

_**-Yo lo único que quiero decir es que no hay ninguna víctima en éste caso. Sí lo que dijo esa actriz de cuarta es de verdad, tanto Shuichi como Yuki se han estado engañando, sea cual fuera las razones nada lo justifica.**_

_**-Yo no comparto para nada la actitud de Shuichi si realmente Yuki lo engañó ¿Qué sentido tuvo que buscara venganza? Al final se quedó con las manos vacías.**_

_**-YUKI APESTAS! Deberías pagar en el mismísimo infierno por lo que le hiciste a Shuichi.**_

_**-Y ahí aparecen las fans de Shuichi a justificar lo que hizo pero no son capaces de ponerse en lugar de Yuki.**_

_**-AH claro el escritor insulta a Shuichi , lo engaña y nadie dice nada. De verdad dudo mucho siquiera que el sintiera algo por Shu, de verdad me duele pensarlo como seguidora de la pareja, pero el ver al muy imbécil en fotos al lado de mujeres saliendo del hoteles…muchas palabras no se necesitan. OJALA QUE SHUICHI ENCUENTRE A ALGUIEN Y SE LO REFRIEGUE EN LA CARA.**_

_**-Llámenme loca si quieren pero creo fielmente que Yuki ama a Shuichi.-**_ése comentario llamó la atención del escritor, no solo porque era largo sino por lo que decía a continuación_**.-A través de los años seguí su forma de escribir y todo lo que él transmitía a través de su escritura reflejaba un infinito dolor. Sin dudas es un alma quebrada que lleva a cuestas un pasado doloroso. Yo he ido a mucha de sus firmas de autógrafos y su personalidad de por sí es muy reservada con las fans. Cuando se mostró ante las cámaras para dar a conocer la noticia de que Shindou era su amante, se lo vio seguro de sus palabras, estaba mostrando a todo el mundo que Shuichi Shindou era suyo y era de él. Luego de eso sus novelas comenzaron a mostrar un cambio… hablaban sobre la esperanza de volver a creer en el amor y muchas de ellas comenzaron a tener finales felices. **_

_**-Coincido totalmente con el comentario anterior. Yuki jamás había mostrado interés en hacer pública una relación, tal vez el amor que él tiene por Shuichi sea más profundo e incluso más fuerte que el que Shuichi grita a todo el mundo. Shuichi no hubiera soportado tanto tiempo a su lado si todo hubiera sido tan doloroso, seguramente tuvieron sus momentos felices.**_

_**-Quién sabe qué pasaba en la intimidad de ellos (de verdad me hubiera gustado estar en la habitación filmándolos mientras hacían sus cositas *0*)- **_"Oh por Dios" pensaba Yuki.-_**Seguramente Yuki le demostraba lo que sentía por él de una forma que Shuichi no lo supo entender o tal vez no lo notó.**_

_**-Sí, claro. Le diría algo así como: *te amo mucho pero mira que bien salí en ésta foto con mi otra amante*. De verdad si es cierto que Shuichi está con el hombre del restaurante que se quede con él.**_

_**-¿Alguien sabe quién es?**_

_**-Sí, fíjate en las fotos de la galería…hay una en la que lo muestra en la mesa del restaurante.**_

Yuki entró a la galería y efectivamente una foto mostraba a Shuichi sentado con Kevin Mildelhauve aunque la foto se notaba que había sido sacada con un celular. Esas chicas eran de temer. Decidió hacerse una cuenta con un nombre cualquiera **Yuki69**. Siguió leyendo.

_**-¡¿Oh Dios ése es el nuevo amante de Shuichi Shindou?! ¿Qué hace entonces llorando por Yuki Eiri? –**_Bueno, la venita de la frente del escritor comenzó a hacerse ver.

_**-¿Cómo sabes si anda llorando o no? Debe andar disfrutando de lo lindo con ese demonio encima. ¡Yo lo haría!**_

_**-¡Vendidas! Ahora están de acuerdo con el engaño Shuichi a Yuki.**_

Yuki miró su reloj hacía prácticamente tres horas que estaba en esa página. Decidió cerrarla, sin hacer ningún comentario. Después tendría tiempo de revisarla en más detalle. Llamó a Thoma para avisarle que iría a EEUU y contarle donde estaría. Preguntó nuevamente si sabía de alguna novedad de Shuichi pero…solo recibió la noticia de que parecía estar bien.

Bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Saber algo como que Shuichi se encontraba llorando por los rincones ¿extrañándolo?...No, no debía pensar de esa forma…pero de verdad no quería que fuera feliz con otra persona…no quería pensar que había encontrado en alguien más, algo mejor.

Por ahora seguía evaluando el contrato de XMR. Decidió aprovechar la propuesta de viajar a EEUU junto con su editora para ultimar detalles de la propuesta de XMR. Una cara muy conocida por el escritor se dejó ver, en la sala de juntas.

-JOJOJO –La chica con orejas de panda hacia su aparición por la puerta . Una mirada desencajada por parte de la editora no se hizo esperar.

-¿La conoces?

-Rage.- Dijo sin mucho interés...dos años con el cantante le había mostrado a los personajes más extravagantes que jamás podría haber imaginado.

-Buen día Yuki-san.-Casi de inmediato fijó su vista en la editora.-Creo que no nos presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Katia Ivanova soy la editora de Yuki sensei.

-Mucho gusto.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado los protocolos y revisemos la propuesta.

-Como siempre directo ¿No?... ¿Yuki-sensei?- Habló en tono mordaz Rage.

No era secreto para Yuki que alguna vez la chica había sentido algo por Shuichi , pensándolo bien...¿Desde cuándo el mocoso tenía tantos pretendientes? ¿Ahora todo el mundo se moría por estar con el Baka? No era como si fuera la gran cosa ¡Por Dios! El había estado mucho tiempo a su lado para conocerlo…de seguro todos tenían una imagen distorsionada de él… tal vez la fama, el supuesto talento que afirmaban que tenía, tal vez crearon en sus cabezas una "imagen idealizada" y por ello estaban "enamorados" de esa ilusión.

Decidió ignorar el tono utilizado por Rage.

-¿Cuánto durará el drama?

-Veinte capítulos.

-¿Quiénes serán los actores?

-El protagonista será Ryuchi Sakuma .

El escritor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre del loco del conejo, aún no sabía que el cantante firmaría con XMR para seguir su carrera como actor. Sin dudas se sentía algo incómodo después de todo no olvidaba que Tatsuha le había dicho que el conejo estaba enamorado de Shuichi. Reconocía el talento de Ryuchi Sakuma eso no estaba en discusión y ello lo hizo decidir internamente que era perfecto para el papel.

\- y el papel de la protagonista Emma será Yoshida Ayumi.-continuó Rage.

-¿Yoshida Ayumi?- preguntó Katia.

-Sí, es la nueva promesa musical del nuestra firma. Y en el papel secundario de la enfermera será mi querida amiga Judy.

La esposa del manager del Baka ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Parecía que el mundo entero le ponía al Baka delante de sus narices indirectamente.

-De acuerdo. Solo tengo algunas exigencias.

-Y esas ¿cuáles serían?

-Quiero que el nombre que lleve el drama no sea similar al del libro.

-Mmm…Eso no es algo imposible, después de todo muchos lo hacen.

-Y también quiero estar presenciando algunas de las grabaciones, después de todo no quiero que lo arruinen. En especial cuando será mi nombre el que aparezca al final.- El rostro de Rage cambió por un momento se sintió ofendida con ese comentario, pero luego suspiró.

-Está bien. Los pormenores del acuerdo se encuentran en el contrato.

-Mañana tendrán una respuesta.- dicho eso se levantó y su editora agachó la cabeza en señal de despedida y lo siguió.

Solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza y era que estaba sobre el mismo suelo que pisaba Shuichi. Nueva York estaba comenzando a mostrar su rostro invernal y más fresco que de costumbre. Caminaba hacia el auto y abrió la puerta para que su acompañante subiera. Lo sabía, sabía que el departamento en el que se hospedaba estaba a dos kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba su ex pareja.

Llegaron al edificio en el cual se estaban hospedando desde hacía una semana. Llegó a su departamento y se dirigió a la sala con su portátil, quería revisar nuevamente el foro y como lo hacía últimamente prendió la tele para sentir algo de compañía.

**yuki69 -No sé que le ven a Shuichi Shindou ahora resulta que se convirtió en un tipo ideal para todo el mundo?**

**-¿Qué no sabes que tiene Shuichi Shindou? Él es increíblemente carismático y dulce con todos los que lo conocen.**

**Yuki69- Lo único que veo de ése mocoso es que es escandaloso y sin talento ¿No tendrán una imagen demasiado idealizada de él?**

**-¡Escuchame perra!-**Oh no, una chica lo acababa de llamar "¿perra?" al mismísimo Yuki eiri sin saberlo**\- Se nota que eres una de esas defensoras de Yuki Eiri. No has escuchado ni un poco de su último albúm ¿no es cierto? Shindou de verdad se ha estado esforzando para demostrar al público que su único talento no era solo su voz. El nivel de sus letras han mejorado considerablemente...el recibía clases en NG de composición, idiomas, guitarra y piano.**

De acuerdo...Yuki tenía que admitir que sentía que ellas conocían más al Baka que lo que él conocía, profesionalmente hablando.

**-¿y tú como sabes eso?**

**-Yo tengo conocidos en NG, mi amiga tiene a su primo trabajando en el bufet e incluso me dijo que Shuichi a veces era el último en salir del edificio pero a pesar de estar cansado nunca se negó a saludarnos cuando el primo de mi amiga quiso presentarnos, hasta pudimos sacarnos fotos con él y Hiro. Yo sé, pude averiguar que jamás hubo algo entre Sakuma Ryuchi y Shindou, los pasillos de NG hablan y jamás vieron algo sospechoso entre ellos.**

Ese foro le estaba pareciendo realmente interesante en cierto sentido.

**-¡Yo también tengo una foto con Shuichi-kun! En una de sus giras mis amigas y yo fuimos a esperarlos en la puerta del edificio donde se hospedaban. Ése día recuerdo bien que había comenzado a nevar y estábamos esperándolo con unas enormes banderas y regalos para ellos. Cuando él llegó nos vio y como vio que no nos iríamos, nos dijo que se sacaría foto con cada una de nosotras pero con la condición que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas porque hacía demasiado frío. Todas de acuerdo y de forma ordenada nos tomamos una a una la foto con Shuichi, ¡Éramos como cincuenta personas! Se quedó alrededor de dos horas con nosotras. Fuí muy feliz por tan solo abrazarlo y se llevó la bandera de nuestro club de fans que al día siguiente colgó al fondo del escenario durante el recital. De verdad no creo todo lo que dicen acerca de Shuichi cuando muestra ése tipo de actitudes con sus fans. Muchas veces siento ganas de llorar cuando dicen ésas cosas acerca de él.**

En la foto que aparecía de su perfil se la veía a ella abrazando a Shuichi ambos con una sonrisa y unos copos de nieve sobre el cabello de ambos y sosteniendo la bandera.

**-Sí es cierto que Shuichi no es el más atractivo, ni el más prodigioso...digamos que en ése prototipo de hombre perfecto en la pareja era Yuki Eiri. Pero coincido que Shuichi es la persona más humilde que he visto con sus fans, intenta llegar a cada uno de ellos y lo logra. Jamás la gente a su alrededor habló que tratara mal a alguien. Shuichi Shindou no se merecía lo que le hizo Yuki Eiri.**

Ahora Yuki se sentía culpable de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir pagando?

**-Shuchi-kun le ha dedicado las canciones más hermosas a lo largo de su carrera. Pero nunca ví a Yuki siquiera dedicarle un capítulo de sus novelas. Shu siempre habló del gran amor que le tenía al escritor en cada entrevista, en cada nota televisiva o radial.**

**-Si alguien hiciera eso por mí, mejor dicho si tan solo Shuichi-kun me hiciera eso a mí yo no lo dejaría irse nunca de mi lado. Él puede encontrar mejores partidos que Yuki Eiri. Shuichi –kun tiene mucho que ofrecer a cualquier persona sea hombre o mujer.**

**-¡Yo daría todo lo que tengo porque solamente él me mirara y me cantara entre cuatro paredes esas canciones! ¡¿Vieron que manera de moverse tiene en vivo?! Verlo sonreir y su piel perlada por el sudor.**

**-Wuow siii cuando mira al público y se muerde el labio inferior mirando provocadoramente. De verdad lo que daría por sentir una sola vez sus labios sobre los míos. Pareciera que su energía nunca se acabara cuando está en el escenario.**

Creyó que ya era suficiente...el conocía perfectamente todo eso, ellas solo lo soñaban y él había sido el privilegiado de disfrutarlo. Aunque reconocía que no era tan bueno como ellos creían…pero recordaba esas joyas amatistas llenas de pasión, su piel acanelada, cuando lo llamaba entre gemidos… bueno ya debía apagar la notebook...hasta que vio un último mensaje.

**-¡Yo sé que todavía se aman! No es tarde para que vuelvan a juntarse. Yuki Eiri lo buscará y Shuichi lo perdonará Solo espero que Yuki no deje pasar más el tiempo. No me gusta imaginar o ver a Shuichi con otra persona...no me gusta ese tipo del restaurante.**

Cuando estaba oscureciendo alguien tocó a su puerta, Katia estaba allí esperándolo con una bolsa que por lo que se veía tenía alimentos.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?

-Gracias.

-Me imaginé que no habías comido.-Ella le sonrió y fue directo a la cocina.-En media hora estará lista.

A veces creía que debía hacer lo mismo que Shuichi…darse una oportunidad con alguien más. Miró de reojo a Katia era una mujer hermosa, excepcional y culta. Sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas invitaban a no dejar de verla. Sin dudas podría ser y...solo tal vez... llegar a tener una relación estable con ella. Aunque casi de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente porque no acostumbraba a mezclar trabajo con placer, al menos con personas de la editorial.

Seguía hundido en sus pensamientos cuando notó el acercamiento de Katia a la mesa.

-Lo siento debo colocar la mesa.

Yuki asintió en silencio y sacó la notebook de la mesa. La ayudó a colocar las cosas que faltaban. Y comenzaron a comer unos calamares con ensalada y salsas, en silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión.

Katia observó que se encontraba en otra dimensión lejos de donde estaba.

-ki...Yuki ¿Cómo está?

-¿Qué?

-La comida ¿Cómo está?- Totalmente sacado de su estupor volvió a la realidad.

-Deliciosa.- Ella sonrió no muy convencida por la respuesta, no tanto por la respuesta en sí sino por lo distraído que se mostraba. Decidió que ese día no era el correcto para declararse al escritor...no parecía el momento.

En ése momento escucharon el nombre de Shuichi en la televisión. Tanto él como Katia fijaron su mirada en el programa de música.

-Se ha hecho oficial el anuncio por parte del vocalista de Bad Luck acerca de la relación de Shuichi Shindou y el empresario Kevin Mildelhauve el heredero de la corporación Mildelhauve fundada por su padre.

Shuichi Shindou ha sido conocido por ser la ex pareja del escritor Yuki Eiri y luego de tantos rumores de infidelidad luego de su ruptura. Ha aparecido acompañado de éste hombre que es conocido en el mundo de los negocios como Crow ¿Estaremos frente a la nueva "pareja de oro de Japón?"

Yuki se sentía más que furioso, había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras de la conductora. Mientras tanto en la cabeza del escritor pensaba que Tal vez Shuichi y él podrían encontrar la felicidad lejos el uno del otro...después de todo Shuichi seguía con ese sujeto y ahora era oficial...tal vez y malditamente tal vez había encontrado la felicidad con ése sujeto. Ése pensamiento hecho todo abajo...sopló el castillo de naipes que había estado armando en el aire...Lleno de malditos "tal vez".

Se puso furioso, comió un tanto apurado sin sentir ningún sabor todo lo que había preparado Katia preguntándose ¿cuándo volvería Shuichi y dónde estaría en ese momento? Lo imaginó con ese tipo, cuando terminó de comer y se despidió de Katia solo notó que se indigestó gravemente y tuvo que tomar un digestivo antes de dormir.

Soñó nuevamente con Shuichi, ésta vez el salía de un edificio lo que parecía ser su trabajo. Tenía puestos unos lentes de vidrio violeta, una boina negra que cubría su cabello y un tapado color beige.

La gente caminaba alrededor pero no le importaba solo quería llegar hasta donde estaba Shu cuando no está muy lejos agita su mano para que lo vea, el cantante lo ignora se coloca los auriculares y pasa a su lado. Como si...como si no lo conociera.

Shuichi sigue su camino y se detiene a ver a ése sujeto apoyado en un auto lujoso, inmediatamente se saca los auriculares apurando el paso, se le cuelga del cuello, lo mira y le sonríe para finalmente besarlo.

No era posible…no era posible que Shuichi lo olvidara. No cuando el escritor todavía sentía el eco de su risa en todo lugar.

"_**¿A qué tienes miedo?"**_

Nuevamente ésa pregunta invadía su mente y aún no encontraba respuesta.

Ése día les hizo llegar a XMR que había aceptado la propuesta del contrato. Fuera de ello pidió a su editora que le diera un día de descanso...lo cierto es que no se encontraba nada bien. Se la pasó vistiendo solamente el pantalón de su pijama de seda.

A la tarde recibió nuevamente la visita de Katia, nuevamente con una bolsa de supermercado en sus manos. Cuando Yuki abrió la puerta su editora quedó boquiabierta frente a la imagen que ofrecía ese ángel, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, su piel expuesta tan pálida lista para ser marcada y sus brazos bien marcados que invitaban a acurrucarse en ellos.

-Hola.

-Ho-la …Yo...So-lo quería saber ¿cómo se siente?

-Un poco mejor.

-No puedo creer que me pase esto ¡De verdad lo siento!

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...porque ya sabes... nunca me pasó esto, cocinarle a un hombre y que al día siguiente tuviera una indigestión.

-No es tu culpa.

-Yuki-sensei. Si quiere le puedo preparar un caldo.

-Te lo agradecería de verdad, no tengo nada que sea comestible en esta situación.

Se sientan nuevamente en la mesa y Katia se sorprende porque nuevamente el televisor se encontrara prendido en un programa que no iba para nada con la personalidad de Yuki, era una mala novela de horario muerto con muy bajo presupuesto. Yuki ignora totalmente lo que pensaba la peliroja, se sentía demasiado mal como para pensar.

Tocan el timbre nuevamente y Yuki se para a abrir con un gruñido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola Eiri-san!

Katia mira hacia la puerta con curiosidad para divisar a una bonita mujer con…¡un niño!

-¡Hola papi!

El niño salió corriendo detrás de Yoshiki para aferrarse a la pierna del escritor, llevaba una mochilita con forma de sapito que tenía patitas ¡totalmente adorable! Tenía un gorrito pesquero verde y esos enormes ojos oscuros se mostraban felices de ver a Yuki.

La colorada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente Yuki Eiri ¿Tenía un hijo?

-Oh disculpa ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Dijo Yoshiki al ver por sobre el hombro a la hermosa editora que se encontraba en la mesa.

-No. Ella es mi editora Katia.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente, puedes llamarme Yoshiki y él es Riku.-Luego giró hacia Eiri.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Iba a replicar pero al ver la seriedad de Yoshiki cambió de opinión.

-Sí. Vamos a mi estudio.-Miró hacia atrás.- ¿Katia puedes cuidar un momento a Riku?

-Por supuesto.- Todavía seguía un poco shockeada.- ¿Vamos Riku? ¿Quieres comer?

El pequeño no le respondió solo la siguió hasta la mesa, ella se sorprendió el cambio de actitud del pequeño, hasta hace unos segundos parecía feliz y ahora la miraba de una forma que ciertamente la incomodaba.

En el estudio se encontraba Yoshiki y Yuki mirándose frente a frente.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que ocurre?

-Riku me insistió en traerle contigo.

-¿Cómo sabían que estoy aquí? Llegué ésta semana.

-Thoma. Hablé con él para saber dónde estabas.

-¿Por qué?

-Riku se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno…con todo eso de la separación de Shindou y tú… Creo que le afectó de una forma más profunda ¿Es cierto todas esas cosas que dicen por ahí?

Yuki no respondió de inmediato, solo quedó mirándola… lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no había pensado en Riku. No pensó que le afectaría tanto como para que Yoshiki se mostrara así.

-Algunas cosas son ciertas y otras no lo sé.

-Mira...Cariño, no soy quien para juzgar tu forma de actuar. Puedes hacer con tu cama lo que quieras. Pero debes tener un poco más presente a Riku. Para él, ustedes eran sus padres. Lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia de verdad ¿En verdad no piensan volver?

-No. No hemos vuelto a hablar.- Yoshiki suspiró.

-Qué lástima.

-¿Por qué?

-Eran una familia muy hermosa.- Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron por esas palabras. Yoshiki entendió que no lo había notado…algo tan simple. - ¿Qué creías? que por que Shindou no era una mujer y Riku no era hijo de ninguno de los dos, ustedes ¿no eran una familia?

Eiri sintió como si desgarraran su garganta y no pudiera emitir ningún sonido. El pequeño estaba pagando también demasiado caro por sus actos, una criatura inocente que estaba viendo la separación de sus padres por televisión…enterándose de cosas que un niño no tendría que saber.

-Riku ha estado escuchando demasiadas cosas desagradables acerca de ustedes. La gente y la prensa pueden ser muy crueles y lo entiendo pero…Cada vez que ve algún programa que trate acerca de su relación…es una tortura. Él insiste con que ustedes se aman y que jamás se alejarían. –Se acomodó un poco su cabello.- En la escuela ha comenzado a tener problemas…él nunca ha sido así, los niños lo molestan y se burlan de él. Yo intento explicarle pero se niega a siquiera dejarme insinuarlo. Me pidió que lo llevara a Japón para hablar contigo pero no podía dejar mi trabajo aquí, así que cuando nos enteramos que estabas aquí llamé a Thoma. Por favor…deja que se quede unos días contigo.

Yuki se encontraba en trance no podía articular palabras coherentes el nudo en su garganta seguía allí.

-Entiendo, está bien.

-¿Hay algo con esa mujer? o ¿Con alguien?

-No.

-Ya veo. Antes de hacerlo, digo de empezar algo con alguien...por favor habla con Riku haz que lo entienda. Lo mejor será que volvamos, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con una escena rara, Katia estaba recogiendo la mesa y llevando los platos al lavavajillas con una señal muda les señaló a Riku que se encontraba en el sofá frente al televisor con el control remoto en sus manitos.

-Riku cariño me tengo que ir a trabajar.-Se acercó a él y le besó la cabecita.- Pórtate bien.

-Sí.

-Eiri cualquier problema tienes mi número.-ahora dirigiéndose a Katia- Un gusto haberte conocido.

-Gracias igualmente.

Yuki se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Riku y se sentó a su lado. Riku seguía mirando el televisor…estaba mirando un programa de música que hablaba sobre la relación de Shuichi y CROW.

Katia se había acercado a la mesa para pasar una franela por la mesa.

-Papi de verdad yo no quiero que mamá me olvide.-miraba el televisor como Shuichi sonreía caminando con Crow de la mano y saludaba a los fans desde lejos. Riku comenzó a llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitos.

Katia abrió los ojos, entendió que el pequeño se refería al vocalista de Bad Luck como su "mamá". Eiri recordó su sueño en el que Shuichi lo ignoraba…Lo que temía en realidad, lo que más temía en realidad era que Shuichi los olvidara. Sintió como su corazón se estrujó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No lo hará, él nunca te olvidaría.

-Papá por favor, ve a buscar a mamá. Tráelo de vuelva, no dejes que se lo lleven lejos.- comenzó a tironearlo de la ropa a empujarlo mientras lloraba ¡¿Cómo podía explicarle que todo había terminado por su culpa?! – Te juro que me voy a portar bien...Pero no dejes que se vaya con ése tipo…

-Riku nosotros no nos separamos porque te hayas portado mal. Ésta fue una decisión que ambos tomamos porque creímos que era lo mejor.

-¿Ya no amas a mi mami?

Yuki no podía hablar…no sabía que decirle a esa criatura tan inocente. Sólo mostraba un rostro lleno de dolor frente a lo que decía Riku.

-Papá yo sé que amas a mi mami, no importa lo que los demás digan yo los ví…ví, lo que los demás no ven…yo sé que mamá también te ama. Ve a buscarlo. Trae de nuevo a mi mami…

Yuki se quedó abrazándolo y consolándolo, mientras Riku repetía las mismas cosas hasta que del cansancio venció al pequeño. El escritor no podía hablar, no podía decir nada.

Katia había sido una testigo silenciosa de todo lo que ocurrió, se sintió culpable por si quiera pretender pensar en Eiri como algo más. Sin hacer mucho ruido tomó su bolso y se fue del departamento.

Eiri se levantó después de un tiempo y dejó a Riku en su habitación. Cuando tomó la pequeña mochila y la abrió, encontró varias fotos en la que se encontraban Shuichi, Riku y él. El Baka había tomado varias fotos para que Riku las tuviera como recuerdo de cada visita cuando estaba lejos de ellos. Shuichi siempre lloraba dramáticamente cuando el pequeño se iba.

En varias aparecían ellos sonriendo Shuichi y Riku…el escritor a un lado con semblante serio. Pero lo cierto es que no recordaba que siempre que el pequeño estaba a su alrededor se reían, jugaban, paseaban…todo era divertido. Recordaba esos días, las salidas que hacían cuando Riku los visitaba…eran una familia.

Cuando cayó nuevamente en esa conclusión por primera vez dejó correr sus lágrimas, intentó acallar su voz para no despertar a Riku, salió de la habitación caminó hasta la sala y lloró sacando todo lo que había ocultado desde que se separó del cantante.

No se fijó que hora era solo veía que había oscurecido hacía rato. Se paró frente al teléfono llamó a su cuñado.

-Hola habla Thoma.

-Thoma.

-¿Eiri-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito el número de Shuichi.

-¿Para qué?- El tono de su cuñado sonó severo.

-Solo dámelo Thoma.

-¿Eiri-san estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-No, solo quiero que me des su número.

-De acuerdo, te daré el número interno de su departamento.

-Gracias.

-No lo arruines.

-Adiós.

Se quedó mirando el número que ahora tenía en sus manos. Tenía que llamar, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Marcó el número y esperó a que contestara… sólo allí notó que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche. Estaba nervioso…no sabía que debía decir. Al ver que no atendía colgó…se sentía aliviado, pero debía hablarle, debía intentar hablarle. Al segundo tono tomaron la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Una voz adormilada se dejó escuchar. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y un nudo se formó en su garganta, esa voz que había llegado a conocer tan bien.- ¿Hola?

Shuichi del otro lado escuchaba el sonido ambiente y una respiración que no era regular, como si intentara ocultar un sollozo.

-¿Quién es?...-Intentó escuchar mejor esos sonidos.- ¿Yuki?

El escritor abrió los ojos, su pequeño lo había llamado como solía hacerlo. Su corazón latía fuerte como si intentara escapar de su pecho. Con dificultad intentó controlarse. Cruzó en un primer momento la idea de colgar el teléfono pero no podía hacerlo.

-Shu… Shuichi…lo siento.

Shuichi se quedó inmóvil del otro lado del teléfono…lágrimas silenciosas cruzaban su mejilla. Entendió ese lo siento como si se refiera a el que nunca lo hubiera correspondido y que no hubiera resentimientos después de haberse disuelto la relación.

-Yo también lo siento.

El lo siento de Shuichi era en cambio por ver demasiado tarde que la relación entre ambos no tenía futuro.

Cuando terminó de decir eso Shuichi colgó rápidamente y se quedó llorando casi desgarradoramente frente al teléfono.

Yuki entendió lo que había querido decir Shuichi pero también notó que había malinterpretado su "lo siento", se quedó parado con el auricular pegado a su oído. No tenía valor para volver a llamarlo.

El "lo siento" de Yuki Eiri era por no poder capaz desearle que sea feliz con alguien más, por querer inmiscuirse nuevamente en su vida y por la más importante de las razones …el no haber notado que en realidad lo amaba.


	11. Yuki Eiri PtII: la burla del destino

Riku decidió que quería vivir con su papi, aún no quería darse por vencido con la relación de sus "padres", pero no culpaba a Yuki por lo ocurrido con Shuichi. Sabía que Yuki lo necesitaba, sabía que no debía estar pasándola bien…se notaba distraído, delgado y con ojeras.

Comía sus cereales mientras observaba fijamente a su papi, que leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café.

-Apúrate mocoso o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-Ella no es para ti.-Dijo haciendo un casi imperceptible mohín, pero que supo distinguir era como el de su "madre".

-¿Qué?

-Esa mujer no es para ti.

No podía discutirle nada a ese pequeño lo leía como si fuera la palma de su mano. Era de verdad increíble que el pequeño lo conociera más que él mismo.

Riku de verdad era muy listo como Yuki, a veces inclusive manipulador y eso se dejaba ver cuando monopolizaba a Shuichi para que estuviera con él. No podía negar que al comienzo no soportaba ver que Shuichi pensara en alguien más, el escritor creía que era lo único por lo que Shu debía preocuparse y ocuparse.

Aunque tal vez lo que realmente le incomodaba al verlo, era el sentimiento de culpa que le producía el haberle quitado a su padre.

Cuando Riku estaba con el Baka eran tal para cual, jugaban sin parar con energías inagotables. El Baka tenía tantas locas ocurrencias que verlos juntos era un espectáculo. Riku admiraba a su "mamá" de verdad lo quería tanto como el escritor quería también al cantante.

El departamento se inundaba de risas. Por momentos llegaba a molestarlo pero a cambio solo recibías berrinches, mohines y burlas. Por último su enojo desaparecía o se rendía, hasta que llegó en cierta forma a acostumbrarse.

En ciertas ocasiones Shuichi no podía cuidar a Riku, así que éste se quedaba al cuidado de Yuki. El enano sabía cómo comportarse cuando estaba con Yuki, se quedaba mirando la tele, jugando con sus juguetes sentado a su lado o cerca de él sin hacer ruido, hasta que llegara su "mami".

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando comenzó a sentir afecto por Riku. Hasta Riku sintió más ese afecto y pasó de llamarlo "Yuki" a llamarlo "papá", al comienzo le era incómodo escucharlo pero Shuichi lo convenció diciéndole que necesitaba tener figuras paternales en su vida. Que de seguro había sufrido demasiado desde pequeño y era lo menos que podían hacer por él.

Era increíble que Shuichi cargara de cierta forma con un niño con el que no tenía relación alguna. Si había alguien que debía llevar la carga de Riku por lo que le había hecho a su padre era Eiri. El amor de Shuichi era enorme...tanto que hacía que a veces su espina dorsal temblara.

Shuichi lo aceptó como hijo casi de inmediato, se enorgullecía de Riku, hablaba de él como una mujer habla de su hijo. Decía que era muy adorable y listo para su edad. Decía:"me recuerda a ti". Por supuesto que eso era imposible pensaba Eiri, pero Shuichi solo lo miraba con infinito amor que hacía que solo guardara silencio.

Muchas veces Yuki se quedaba con Riku, en una ocasión lo tenía en su regazo mientras miraban la tele, a escondidas y muy mal disimuladamente, Shuichi se acercó a hurtadillas con la cámara de fotos por detrás. La primera vez que sacó una foto a ellos juntos el Baka se había olvidado de sacarle el flash.

Riku miró a su mamá y al darse cuenta de su estupidez, Riku y Shuichi comenzaron a reír, mientras Yuki tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a ese par de Bakas reírse. Ahora Riku llevaba parte de esas fotografías en su mochilita y no se separaba de ellas.

Yuki tomó las cosas del pequeño y lo llevó a la escuela. Cuando bajaron del auto todas las madres y las maestras lo miraron como si se lo pudieran comer con los ojos. Riku se enorgullecía de decir que sus padres eran el escritor Yuki Eiri y el cantante Bad Luck, pero verlo llegar con uno de sus padres era algo que muy poca veces se daba. Ver llegar a semejante hombre "soltero" tan apuesto, exitoso y en un lujoso auto, tomado de la mano de un pequeño tan adorable llevándolo a la escuela era la perdición de cualquier mujer soltera.

Yuki lo dejó y volvió a su departamento. Tenía que hablar con Katia sobre el trabajo que realizaría a partir de ahora para XMR, parte del acuerdo era que colaboraría con los guionistas del drama, presenciaría algunas de la grabaciones y escribiría algunas de las canciones, todo ello le daría un respiro durante un tiempo sobre escribir un nuevo libro, últimamente la inspiración se escapaba de su cabeza y la presión de la editorial era demasiada para su situación actual.

Amaba escribir y era verdad, pero no quería caer nuevamente en una historia cliché. Conseguir algo más de tiempo para estar en ése país y lograr acercarse a Shuichi.

Desde el día anterior se sentía liberado. No había dormido bien, después de todo había dejado a Riku en la única cama que tenía en el departamento y después de llamar a Shuichi nunca pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche recostado en el sofá pensando en él.

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo haría para conseguir acercarse al cantante, se sentía perdido y desesperado. Pero ahora podía reconocérselo a sí mismo lo amaba, lo que había sentido en el restaurante eran... bueno era eso...ya saben ¿Qué no?...Eso, lo que uno siente cuando no soporta ver a la persona amada con otra persona...éso...sí, sí "celos", no soportaba verlo con otra persona que no fuera él, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Por fin se estaba, de cierta forma, colocándose en el lugar de Shuichi. Lo que debió sentir cuando lo veía con mujeres era lo mismo que él sintió cuando le dijo que había estado con alguien más. Si el escritor se sintió morir con solo eso no quería pensar el infierno por el que había pasado Shuichi a lo largo de dos años.

Quería saber que estaría ahora mismo haciendo...y la única forma de saberlo era... ¡entrar a ese maldito foro! Estaba un tanto ansioso por volver a entrar, era malditamente adictivo, quería leer las opiniones, los distintos puntos de vista, saber más cosas sobre su vida, conocer más de lo que nunca vio mientras estuvo con él o lo que pasa ahora mismo.

Miró su reloj todavía tenía una hora antes que Katia llegara, debía apurarse. Al llegar al departamento arrojó las llaves, se sirvió un café para acompañar mientras leía y fue a buscar la notebook. Ya no ocultaba lo que realmente quería saber, y por fin notó la verdadera razón por la cual dejaba el murmullo de la tele de fondo, en realidad todo ése tiempo esperaba a escuchar algo acerca del Baka. Colocó uno de esos programas de música donde esperaba que en algún momento hablaran sobre Bad Luck.

-¿Estas chicas duermen en algún momento?

Se sintió algo tonto después de decirlo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellas.

**-Chicas ¿Qué piensan de la nueva pareja de Shindou-kun? Al final se ve que era verdad que salía con el tipo del restaurante. En mi caso me siento un tanto decepcionada, me molesta escuchar algo sobre "la nueva pareja de Japón". Me cuesta imaginar a alguien que no sea Yuki al lado de Shuichi.**

**-¡Yo estoy encantada! ¿No les parece que es terriblemente sexy?**

**-¡No estamos discutiendo si es sexy o no! De verdad esa pareja no me gusta nada. Shuichi ama todavía a Yuki, el álbum de Bad Luck que está promocionado aún en su gira así lo deja en claro, no tendría sentido cantar canciones que le dedicas a tu ex-pareja cuando te muestras con otra persona a tu lado.**

**-Bueno, pero tomemos en cuenta que hay muchas canciones que son clásicos y a pedido del público no pueden dejar de tocarlos, todo eso lo arman los organizadores.**

**-¿Y alguien leyó el último libro de Yuki Eiri? Dicen que se va a grabar un drama, aunque todavía es sólo un rumor.-**"cómo saben eso si apenas avisé ayer que estaba de acuerdo" pensaba Yuki, suspiró rendido esas chicas eran increíbles.

**-Siento de verdad pena si es así, cantar canciones que significan tanto y te hacen recordar buenos y malos momentos cuando solo quieres olvidarlo. Si vamos a hablar sobre las letras de Shindou-kun podemos también decir que el quiebre de la relación era inminente.- **Nuevamente un comentario que atrajo la atención del escritor**.- ¿Escucharon la letra del track 9: the funeral of heart? me dolió escuchar un párrafo en particular.**

**El funeral de los corazones  
y una súplica de misericordia.  
Cuando el amor es un arma  
separándome de ti.**

**Ella era el viento, portando  
todos los problemas y miedos que durante años intentó olvidar.  
El era el fuego, inquieto y salvaje  
y tú fuiste como una polilla hacia esa llama.**

**La verdad se puede ver un crecimiento en sus letras pero nadie me quita la idea que también fue un álbum que se debatía entre la felicidad y la tristeza, éste tal vez haya sido uno de sus temas más oscuros, si todas sus canciones eran dedicadas al escritor el fin de la relación estaba siendo anunciado y muchos lo ignoraron.**

Yuki se encontró haciendo algo que jamás pensó en hacer...buscaba en internet el álbum de Shuichi para escuchar lo que decía la letra, de la que hablaban. Se encontró con muchos links rotos así que descargarlo le era imposible…eso junto a la poca paciencia que tenía lo hizo buscar el video en youtube.

El sentimiento amargo que le producía escuchar la letra de la canción ahora dolía más de lo que podía imaginar…ahora que por fin se había propuesto recuperarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca llegó a prestarle atención a las letras de los últimos cuadernos, por supuesto que lo había hecho intencionalmente, leía los primeros cuadernos en los que le hablaba sobre su gran amor al escritor. Era lo único que necesitaba leer para calmar su corazón.

Miró el reloj…lamentablemente ya no tenía más tiempo. Su editora llegaría, así que dejó pendiente todo lo que quería hacer.

Katia llegó al departamento y ultimaron los detalles del acuerdo para saber cómo trabajarían, no era nada complicado. Su editora iría a buscar los guiones a XMR y Yuki se encargaría de aprobarlas, escribir las canciones de apertura, cierre y las que tocaría el "maestro de música" junto a su alumna…para terminar con la letra de la canción que tocarían en el gran final la banda sonora que sería la canción que componía Emma para su profesor.

Debido a que el trabajo se haría sobre la misma novela que trabajaron juntos, la editorial pidió que Katia llevara el trabajo hasta el final.

-Muy bien creo que no hay nada más que ver por hoy, ahora necesitamos descansar.- Dijo Katia mientras se acomodaba un poco en el sofá.

-Si llego a relajarme un poco es probable que termine dormido.

-Deberías descansar más, tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-Mmm…no dormí bien.

-¿Has estado saliendo con alguien?- La arpía está comenzando a sacar las garras.

-No, no es exactamente eso.

-¿Es ese pequeño?... ¿Riku?-Yuki sonrió un poco al recordar lo que le dijo a la mañana "ella no es para ti"

-No.

-¿Exactamente qué relación hay entre tú y ese pequeño?

-Él es… el hijo de un conocido que falleció.

-Ouh- La editora no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.- Entonces...esa mujer…

-¿Mujer? ja.-La interrumpió y Katia lo miró sin comprender muy bien.- Es el tío de Riku.

-No puede ser- dijo sorprendida cuando se recuperó de la impresión.-Entonces…tu cuidas a Riku.

-Sí, ocasionalmente.

Los ojos de Katia no pudieron evitar mirar nuevamente a Yuki, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de notársele cansado la luz que entraba por el ventanal de la sala lo hacía parecer un ángel. Haciendo un esfuerzo levantó los ojos lentamente y recorrió su cuerpo hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Eiri. Se veía muy guapo con su cabello que estaba un poco más largo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

No podía evitar pensar que quería ser algo más para él, aunque sería capaz de conformarse con cualquier cosa que él quisiera ofrecerle...aunque eso solo fuera una noche de pasión y lujuria.

El semblante de Yuki se tornó un tanto serio.

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Mirarme de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera?

-Tú sabes de qué manera.- La regañó ásperamente.

-Eres un hombre magnífico debes estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas codiciosas.

-Creo que terminamos por hoy. Tengo que ir a buscar a Riku.

-No pensé que eras el tipo de hombre que le huye a un halago.

-No lo soy…pero no conseguirás nada…-dicho eso se levantó y tomó las llave del auto.- Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.-dijo sin mirarla.

Condujo por las calles, se sentía halagado por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Katia y tal vez si hubiese pasado antes de haber llegado Riku seguramente hubiese aceptado, pero estaba totalmente determinado a querer recuperar a Shuichi.

Miró su reloj aún tenía un poco de tiempo así que…bueno…podría hacerlo ¿No? Se detuvo en una disquería y después de fingir durante unos minutos y hacerse el distraído pasando de stand en stand, decidió hacerlo, tomó los álbumes de Bad Luck y el Dvd en vivo de la banda.

Jamás en la vida sintió tanta vergüenza como cuando la cajera que no le sacaba la vista de encima desde que se había formado lo terminó mirando atónita cuando vio lo que llevaba.

Se subió nuevamente al auto y tiró la bolsa en el asiento trasero. Ahora sí, iría a buscar a Riku a la escuela. Agradeció tener el auto puesto que una tormenta se avecinaba, después de todo era época de lluvias.

Cuando llegaron al departamento se la pasó junto al pequeño hablando sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela. Ahora entendía a lo que refería Shuichi con él "me recuerda a ti", Riku era la perfecta mezcla de las actitudes de ambos, hablaba por momentos casi sin respirar y eso le causó gracia. Se parecía al Baka.

Riku apareció entrada a la noche en la sala mientras el revisaba los guiones.

-¿Papá?- Yuki solo lo miró.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Todavía sigues despierto? ¿No crees que estés un poco grande para eso?

-Es que…no puedo dormir.-Agachó la cabecita y miró hacia el suelo.- Mamá dormía conmigo cuando llovía.

No hizo falta más palabras que esas, silenciosamente se levantó de su asiento se acercó a él y lo llevó de la mano a la habitación. Riku lo miró curioso sin decir ni una palabra lo siguió, lo acostó y lo tapó. Cuando vio que su papá se alejaba se sintió triste, de verdad extrañaba a su mamá. Pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que solo se había alejado para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse un pijama. Sus ojitos mostraban una alegría inmensa y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Deja de mirarme así ¿No me pediste que me durmiera contigo?- La sonrisa se agrandó en su carita. Lo abrazó apenas subió a la cama.

-¡Gracias papi!

-Ya duérmete.- Le dio la espalda a Riku.

-Papá.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que no te perdonaré si no traes de nuevo a mamá ¿No?

-Lo sé Riku...lo sé.

A la mañana un sol radiante que entraba por la ventana lo despertó, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más y se sorprendió de ello pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin tener pesadillas y sin levantarse en la madrugada.

Siguió con lo que se había convertido en una nueva rutina. Desayunaba, llevaba a Riku a la escuela, preparaba los guiones para el drama trabajando con Katia que no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior y por dentro lo agradecía ello les permitía seguir con su relación sin incomodarse.

Cuando por fin tuvo un momento a solas comenzó a escuchar el último álbum del Baka antes de comenzar la gira, canción tras canción solo conseguían sacarle el aliento.

Una de las canciones que dolió escuchar fue "**Memorial Address**"

**Recuerdo irme a dormir tarde esa noche sintiéndome  
intranquila  
y tener un sueño muy triste  
el teléfono comenzó a sonar por la mañana, rompiendo  
el silencio  
y la premonición se hizo realidad  
brotó una cicatriz no borrada en mi corazón  
te convertiste en una estrella**

**sayonara - te has ido al lugar donde nunca más  
podremos encontrarnos  
no puedo soportar la frialdad de la partida eterna  
desearía saber de ti  
que realmente fui amada por ti  
sólo una vez más, incluso si hubiese sido una mentira**

**La pena que pensaba interminable llegó a su fin  
la estación ha cambiado, siento amargamente el frío  
nunca olvidaré ese primer día de verano  
el cielo continúa llorando en mi lugar  
siento que estuviese viviendo la continuación del  
sueño  
y ni siquiera puedo llorar**

**sayonara - incluso mis últimas palabras no te  
alcanzaron  
estoy preparada para darme cuenta del frío de la  
partida  
desearía saber de ti  
que nunca lamentaste los días que habíamos pasado  
juntos  
sólo una vez más, incluso si hubiese sido una mentira**

**¿Por qué lo hiciste de esta manera, saliendo de las  
memorias sólo al final del todo?**

**Por favor, dime que esto sólo es la historia de  
continuación del sueño  
y que no estoy todavía despierta**

"_**Eres escritor y conoces perfectamente el poder que pueden llegar a tener las palabras. Te pueden ilusionar, te pueden enamorar…te pueden matar."**_

Decidió abrir un archivo nuevo y comenzar a expresar todo lo que estaba viviendo, una especie de diario que contaba su convivencia con Riku y en parte lo que sentía al enterarse cosas del cantante que le eran desconocidas para él.

Por lo que sabía la gira de Shuichi seguía sin inconvenientes. Llamaba a Thoma para saber detalles sobre su trabajo y saber si había espacio en su agenda luego de la gira. No podía dejar que se alejara de él. No quería imaginarse que aún seguía con ese sujeto.

Seguía entrando al foro siguiendo todo lo que hacía Shuichi, miraba cada foto oculta que las fans le sacaban a escondidas en sus interminables persecuciones.

Estaba hermoso, se lo veía vestir ropas demasiado opacas para como lo recordaba y mucho más sensual, ropas entalladas y con muchos accesorios. Se había teñido el pelo de un color fucsia más intenso y lo tenía levemente más largo. Parecía moverse con más seguridad y soltura, algo había cambiado...algo en su actitud. Su boca se hacía agua de hecho cuando pensaba en como se marcaba el trasero de Shuichi a través de sus pantalones ajustados.

Todo el mundo se lo habían advertido si se arrepentía de haber dejado a Shuichi no lo ayudarían a recuperarlo, todo lo que tenía hasta ahora era el número del hotel gracias a Thoma…pero necesitaba más, necesitaba saber cada paso que daba, miraba el almanaque, consciente o inconscientemente conocía perfectamente las fechas de sus recitales "Ahora debe estar en…" o "Haciendo tal o cual cosa"… se repetía cada día.

Escribía, escribía sin parar todo lo que sabía y todo lo que lo inquietaba. Katia llegaba al departamento a traer trabajo nuevamente. Una y otra vez se repetían esas pequeñas situaciones incómodas, ella comenzó a vestirse más provocadoramente de lo normal, usaba perfumes embriagantes y un poco más de maquillaje...tal vez ése era el verdadero yo de esa mujer y todo lo que le había estado mostrando hasta ese entonces era algo que prejuzgó mal. Prefería mostrarse así, cayendo al nivel de otras mujeres ¿para qué? No quería saberlo, se estaba autodestruyendo, denigrándose como mujer frente a sus ojos.

Decidió ignorarla completamente, que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana después de todo no era su problema. Él sabría cuando detenerla si cruzaba la línea.

-¿Sabes cuándo firmará Sakuma Ryuchi el contrato?

-Tengo entendido que la semana que viene, una vez que los guiones estén finalizados serán enviados y si los aprueba, como creemos que lo hará, las grabaciones darán comienzo a la segunda semana. Aunque aún no entiendo el apuro, se supone que tendrá que terminar su última gira, para lo cual falta mes y medio.

-Él es un profesional, vive en una dimensión diferente...es alguien con un talento natural para todo lo que haga.

-¿Usted alabando a Sakuma Ryuchi? -Agregando un tono mordaz agregó.-¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yuki estaba perdiendo un poco los estribos con esa mujer.

-Nada solo digo que es raro, alabar el talento del...- "…amante de su ex" pensó pero hizo un gesto con la mano al aire con fingida búsqueda de palabras.-... del ídolo de su ex.

-Tienes una boca un tanto impertinente ¿No crees?-

Ella suspiró, tenía razón no conseguiría nada hablando mal del ex de Yuki Eiri, el comentario se le había escapado y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Nada le aseguraba la razón por la cual Eiri no había tomado la oportunidad con ella cuando la tuvo.

-Tiene razón, lo siento.

Así pasaron las semanas Ryuchi había sido "secuestrado" por Rage para firmar el contrato luego que se le enviaran los guiones.

-Muy bien Ryuchi ¡Firma el contrato!

-mmm…-Haciendo un puchero muy pronunciado y mirada desafiante alzó a su conejo rosado.-¡Kumagoro Beam!

El conejo se estrelló contra su cara e Intentó salir corriendo, pero Rage no dejaría que escapara.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-Inmediatamente Rage sacó una especie de lanzagranadas que cuando disparó salió inmediatamente una red que lo terminó tirando al piso mientras Ryuchi forcejeaba con la red Rage lo arrastraba nuevamente a la mesa donde tenía el contrato.

-¡No, déjame yo quiero ir con Shuichi!- Cuando había secuestrado a Sakuma se encontraba comiendo un helado con el cantante de Bad Luck.- Íbamos a ir juntos a jugar con Kumagoro.

-¡No lo haré, hasta que firmes el contrato!

-No quiero.

-Uff Llevo días persiguiéndote, solo para que firmes ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegue el tiempo de hacer las grabaciones?

-¡Yo solo quiero estar con Shuichi y Kumagoro!

-¿Quieres estar con Shuichi y Kumagoro?

-¡SÍ!

-¡De acuerdo…si tú firmas podrás estar mucho tiempo con Shuichi y Kumagoro!- Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Rage.

-¿Qué?

-Shuichi firmará con nosotros cuando termine la gira con Nittle Grasper.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres cantar con Shuichi?

-¡SÍ! ¿Escuchaste eso Kumagoro?- Ryuchi se acercó y firmó.- Rage le sacó el contrato de las manos "fue tan fácil" pensó.-Ne, ne… ¿Cuándo firmará Shuichi con ustedes?

-Él todavía no lo sabe…

-¡Me engañaste!- Rage levantó su mano en señal de alto, para seguir hablando.

-…pero lo hará.

La obsesión de Yuki por Shuichi crecía a pasos agigantados, dejaba sus álbumes o el dvd de fondo…necesitaba escuchar su voz como si tuviera miedo de llegar a olvidarla y grababa en su retina cada movimiento que hacía en sus presentaciones.

Se dirigió a la ducha y mientras el agua recorría su pálida piel cerraba sus ojos anhelando que todo fuera a ser como antes, cuando en varias ocasiones hacía suyo a Shuichi. Todo lo que sabía el Baka lo había aprendido de él, no era el mejor amante, pero era "Su amante". No había nada que le gustara más que hacerlo temblar solo con sus palabras, acariciarlo y que reaccionara como una flor mimosa que se cierra al contacto, era...tan sensible, como si siempre fuera su primera vez.

¿Hacía cuánto que no sentía su cuerpo?

Shuichi lograba quemarlo cuando lo miraba intensamente, en esa mezcla de deseo, amor, lujuria e inocencia era un grito mudo que decía "Házmelo ahora". Deseaba fundirse con el cantante, escucharle gemir su nombre. Quería creer que eran las manos de Shuichi que tocaban su pecho que sentía que ahora ardía. Recorría con sus manos húmedas todo su cuerpo lentamente. Quería Sentir su aliento en su oído y hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras besaba el cálido cuello del cantante, envolverse en su dulce aroma.

Besar sus adictivos labios hasta dejarlos rojizos, ahogar sus gemidos en su boca mientras lo llama una y otra vez. No podía evitar morderse el labio al imaginarlo.

Que pasara la lengua por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, lo tomara con sus manos y lo lamiera como a él le gustaba, que recorriera el camino de sus venas hasta la punta y volviera hacia sus testículos. No podía evitar agarrarse su miembro duramente tantas veces verlo desde arriba su cabeza en ese lugar íntimo y seguir el camino que imaginaba con sus dedos, ya estaba muy dura y palpitante, se imaginó esa boquita suave y besable engulléndose su enorme miembro, deseaba sentir las mejillas de Shuichi envolverlo. En especial cuando Shuichi se excitaba tanto haciéndolo que terminaba clavando sus uñas en los muslos del escritor.

Comenzó a envolver con su mano su pene mientras gemía el nombre del cantante, se inclinaba un poco sobre su antebrazo en frío azulejo de la ducha, moviendo su mano en un movimiento rápido y constante. El agua lo envolvía lo acariciaba como si mil manos lo envolvieran.

Deseaba más que nada hundirse en Shuichi lejos de mostrarle solo pasión y lujuria, quería abrazarlo y sentirlo…mostrarle por medio de ese acto que él sentía amor…que eso solo lo sentía por él…entregarse como nunca se entregó a nadie…permitirse a sí mismo perderse, "perderme en él" ese pensamiento lo hacía temblar de excitación, el final estaba cerca.

-Shuichi..mmm..aahh.

Sentía que no podía hablar, solo aceleraba su respiración y gemía sin control. Tomó con su mano toda su longitud sintiendo el calor en su bajo vientre.

-AAhh..mierda.

Terminó en su mano manchando los azulejos considerablemente. Debía ser glorioso poder hacerlo…poder entregarse a Shu como él lo hizo tantas veces, amarse mutuamente…pero Shuichi ahora no estaba con ello se encontraba lejos de sentirse feliz.

El día pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Faltaba muy poco para finalizar con el tema de los guiones, agilizaba el trabajo el tener mayoritariamente que leerlos y corregirlos. Katia llegó a su departamento entrada la noche, se la notaba un poco ansiosa y vestía de forma casual. Para su suerte Riku se encontraba dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustas.-Dio un suspiro y trató de disuadirla que abandonara todo intento con él.

-Debes estar cansada hoy trabajamos hasta tarde, ve a tu departamento.

-Pero…

-Hablaremos mañana.

-¡Eschucha! –Lo tomó del brazo antes que intentara siquiera cerrar la puerta.-Estoy enamorada de ti.

-Lo siento…pero no lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú estás enamorada de alguien que crees que soy…no de mí.

-Entonces déjame conocerte.

-No entiendes.

-Explícame entonces…solo dame una oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido.

-No puedo hacerte eso.

-¿Qué cosa? Te he visto con decenas de mujeres mientras estuvimos trabajando en Japón ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?

-No puedo condenarte a sufrir a mi lado.

-Pero puedes darme la oportunidad de intentarlo…- lo miró con una súplica en sus ojos.-…de enamorarte.

-Lo siento, yo ya estoy enamorado.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién?

-Eso ya no importa. Creo que…tal vez ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad.

-Entonces deja que sea yo quien pueda sanarte.

-Por más que lo intente no puedo, no quiero que nadie ocupe ese lugar, porque espero que vuelva. Yo sé que va a volver.

-¿Y si no lo hace? Perderás el tiempo por alguien que no lo vale.

-Él va a volver no importa lo que digas. Él volverá, tú no lo conoces.

-¿Él? ¿Hablas de Shindou?

-Ya es tarde deberías irte.

-Olvídalo él ya está con otra persona, deberías olvidarlo.

-No quiero hablar más.

-Pero él…hace tiempo que está con su pareja.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Katia quedó totalmente atónita.-Lo siento…sólo vete.- Cerró la puerta en la cara de su editora.

-Yo…no voy a dejar de intentar.-dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Todo el mundo habla acerca de la relación del cantante de Bad Luck que ya era de público conocimiento. Siempre una foto de ellos, una declaración por parte de Shuichi acompañada de su cambio de imagen, ya no se comportaba como un chiquillo, incluso se hablaba sobre los cambios en las composiciones y maduración en su música, durante su transición atrajo a más fanáticos y conquistaba a toda América con su carisma.

-Papá quiero ver a mamá.

Riku lo sorprendió en el desayuno con esa frase, solo atinó a suspirar cansado, él también estaba enloquecido por volver a verlo. Su cuerpo lo pedía y su mente también, aunque fuera una vez. Se sentía mal porque usaría como excusa a Riku para verlo, pero de verdad quería hacerlo. Debía admitirlo no solo a Riku sino a sí mismo.

No sabía si el tiempo que Shu estuvo lejos de él fuera suficiente para convertirse en una mejor persona, tal vez era demasiado pronto para hablar de un cambio, pero lo intentaba, por ello no había salido a buscar a Shuichi a la primera oportunidad que tuvo desde que descubrió que lo amaba.

Dejar un poco el tiempo para entenderse, para intentar remediar no solo su forma de ser sino cambiar su actitud. Por ello debía comenzar a admitirse y admitir ante los demás lo que sentía.

Todo tenía un pro y un contra, dejar pasar el tiempo era dejar que Shuichi se alejara cada vez más de él y ése era su mayor miedo, ver que dejó pasar el tiempo y que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Yo también quiero…verlo.

Tomó la decisión de avisar a la escuela que Riku no se presentaría y sabía que el día anterior Shuichi había dado uno de sus recitales y por ende hoy se encontraría en su departamento. Decidió dejar todo y calmarse para tomar valor y llamarlo…nuevamente.

Dejó a Riku en la sala y se encerró en su estudio con el móvil en su mano. Marcó su número con las manos algo temblorosas y esperó, casi de inmediato lo atendieron. Su corazón nuevamente quiso salir de su pecho.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Shuichi.

-...¿Yuki?- Se notó sorpresa en su voz. Yuki sólo esperaba que su voz no lo delatara.-¿Qué ocurre?

Intentó tomar valor para sonar lo más natural posible.

-Escucha...estoy en aquí en Nueva York.

-¿Qué?...Nadie me dijo nada...-parecía como si se lo dijera más a sí mismo que a él.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy en una gira por trabajo-tal vez no era prudente decirle la verdad.- Escucha, Riku está aquí conmigo.

-¿Riku?- ésta vez su sorpresa fue combinada con alegría.- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, aunque me pidió verte.

-Mmm...Hoy tengo el día libre, es más, dile que si quiere puede quedarse a dormir.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré.

-¿Puedes traerlo?- El escritor festejó para sus adentros.-Digo, sino te es inconveniente.

-No, para nada ¿A qué hora?

-Bueno...déjame ver..Apenas son las nueve..¿Te parece a las diez y media?

-Perfecto.

-Espérame en recepción cuando llegues al hotel.

-Está bien.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

En su interior quedaba ese vacío nuevamente, pero ahora había algo diferente sentía que había un avance en como podrían ambos llevar la relación, podría estar errado pero le daba seguridad el que Shuichi aceptara aunque sea un momento verlo...después de tanto tiempo y el que hablaran un poco más sin que haya atinado a colgarle...algo tenía que significar ¿No?

Aunque también podría significar que Shuichi estuviera "superando" la relación que tuvieron y de verdad todo le importaba tan poco que ahora verlo sería como si nada. No podía evitar que todo lo confundiera un poco más, ya no era pura alegría lo que sentía.

Se dirigió a la sala y le contó a Riku, quien inmediatamente saltó a abrazar a su papi y agradecerle. Ambos fueron al cuarto guardó las cosas del pequeño en su mochilita, además de otra pequeña mochila con un cambio de ropa para la noche y el día siguiente, que llevaba Yuki.

Yuki lo llevaba en su mercedes hasta el hotel, ahora que lo pensaba Shuichi no le había preguntado en si sabía en qué hotel estaba ni tampoco cómo era que había conseguido su número, ahora se sentía algo avergonzado por esos detalles.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí.

-Te dejé mi número y el número del hotel en tu cuaderno por cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Sí.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho.- Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a lo cual Yuki solo se sintió abochornado, mientras conducía.

-Ya cállate mocoso.

Llegaron a la recepción y tal vez nunca hubiesen querido llegar unos diez minutos más temprano, allí estaba Shuichi con su pareja volviendo del restaurante del hotel, hablando, tomados de la mano, en un momento se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos y parecía que se despedía de ese tipo, en ese momento lo besa y Shuichi corresponde a dicho beso pasando sus brazos atrayéndolo hacía sí mismo, mientras Crow pasaba su mano por la fina cintura del cantante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. No duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que el escritor quedara en shock.

Solo en ese momento siente como la pequeña mano de Riku toma la suya con fuerza, trayéndolo a la realidad.

El tipo se aleja de Shuichi quien solo en ese momento gira a mirar en dirección a la recepción. Se sorprende mucho al verlos allí, gira a ver que Crow se iba hacía a la puerta perdiéndose un poco entre la gente sin siquiera notarlos. Shuichi camina hacia ellos, titubeante y no entendía bien por qué, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no esperaba que presenciaran dicha escena,no le debía nada a nadie pero...¿Por qué le dolía tanto la expresión que le dedicaban tanto Yuki como Riku?

Yuki...ese hombre seguía siendo la perdición de su vida, se sentía profundamente feliz de verlo, le seguía produciendo las mismas cosas después de tanto tiempo lejos de él. Estaba demás decir que estaba increíblemente guapo tal o más que lo recordaba, pero había una pizca de dolor que era visible en sus ojos pero no se notaba en ninguna expresión corporal o en su rostro, que mantenía frío.

En cambio Riku mostraba perfectamente confusión, por un lado la alegría de volver a verlo y querer saltar a sus brazos pero por el otro lado algo evitaba que lo hiciera era... ¿desilusión?

Shuichi no lo juzgaba, era muy pequeño para entenderlo y le hubiese encantado tener el tiempo de explicarle con tiempo su nueva relación y no que viera esa imagen. Se arrodilló ante él, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y estiró sus brazos.

-Hola Riku.- El pequeño dudó, miró a su papi que solo asintió levemente con una casi imperceptible triste sonrisa, miró a su mami y no pudo con ello, quería tocarlo.

-¡Mami!- Soltó la mano de su papi y abrazó fuertemente a su mamá.- Mami te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también cariño. Yo también te extrañé.

Yuki corrió la vista...si seguía mirando esa escena podría llorar y no quería eso. Le había hecho tanto daño a esas dos personas, las que más amaba en su vida. Nunca quiso formar una familia junto a una mujer…pero Shuichi se había metido en su vida, en su alma, dándole algo a que llamar "familia" y "hogar". ¡Diablos! Lo extrañaba tanto. Shuichi había soportado demasiado, era su momento de ser feliz, no tenía derecho a arruinar su felicidad.

Sentía que tendría que encontrar la forma de explicarle a Riku que ya no había oportunidad para los dos, de explicarle que Shuichi ya había encontrado a alguien más...porque parecía feliz junto a ese sujeto.

Vio como Shu se levantó, cargando a Riku que no quería separarse de él y lo miró. "Wuow" pensó Yuki ¿Desde cuándo Shuichi le parecía tan sexy hasta en su forma de mirar? ¿Siempre fue así?

-Yuki ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

Hizo lo posible para controlarse cada centímetro de su piel quería unirse a la del cantante y su corazón gritaba dentro suyo...solo esperaba que el buen oído de Shuichi no pudiera escucharlo. Su aliento se congeló, las manos le sudaban y su boca se secó.

\- Oh, Riku decidió que quería quedarse contigo hasta mañana, preparé la mochila con algunas de sus cosas.-Estiró su mano para acercarle la mochila y ambos se rozaron, una ola de calor fue enviada por ella y ambos lo sintieron por todo su cuerpo, esa piel que conocían tan bien, tan cálida. Shuichi fue el primero en cortar con ese momento que no sabía cómo definirlo.

-Sí, está bien. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Estoy en el Row NYC. Dentro hay un cuaderno con la dirección y mi número.

-De acuerdo.

-Riku llámame cualquier cosa.

-Sí, papi.

Saludó a Riku revolviendo su cabello. Miró al cantante y le dirigió un asentimiento en forma de despedida a la cual respondió de igual forma. Shuichi lo vió alejarse, se sintió totalmente melancólico, no podía despegar su mirada de ese hombre mirar su amplia espalda alejándose, deseando que volviera a mirarlo, queriendo que esa mirada lo envolviera y escuchar que todo lo malo que había pasado era una mentira, que le dijera que aunque sea lo extrañó un poco...aunque fuera una mentira.

No podía seguir haciéndolo, no podía condenar a Yuki cuando fue él quien busco meterse a la fuerza en la vida del escritor de forma tan egoísta. Yuki a su manera había sido muy amable con él, le dejó estar a su lado porque Shuichi lo amaba. Nunca le prometió amor, ni nada, por supuesto que le llevó días enteros tratar de comprender eso...que tal vez fue su culpa el forzarlo a hacer algo que no sentía, ni quería. Que estaba con él por amabilidad, por lástima o agradecimiento...como se lo dijo en una de sus peleas.

Por eso no pudo colgar, ni negarse cuando lo llamó esa mañana. Ambos se habían disculpado y en su caso personal decidió dejar todo resentimiento a un lado, no solo los resentimientos sino también su amor por el escritor. Aunque todavía su voz y su aroma que seguía recordando tan bien lo hacían temblar, deseando correr a sus brazos. Pero debía aceptar que allí no había nada para él, no había nada para él al lado de Yuki Eiri.

-Él todavía te ama.-La voz de Riku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-Riku lo miró y le sonrió, el cantante solo lo miró sorprendido.

-y...veo que tú también todavía lo amas.- Shuichi no quiso contradecirlo, era muy pequeño para entender todo lo que habían pasado. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a mi departamento ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu tío Hiro?

-¡Sí!

Durante todo el día Riku estuvo rodeado de los integrantes de Bad Luck que jugaban con él, aún cuando Suguru era el más serio y Hiro hacía bromas sobre él que hacían al pequeño estallar de risa. Al rato Sakuma llegó al departamento y al ver al pequeño allí tuvo un mal presentimiento, internamente todos sabían que si Riku estaba cerca también significaba que Yuki también lo estaría...después de todos los sucesos en Japón y con la prensa, les era difícil aceptar que Yuki se acercara al cantante.

La culpa obviamente no la tenía el pequeño, por eso todos guardaron sus comentarios para cuando Shuichi se decidiera explicarlo. Ryuchi sacó a Kumagoro y mantuvo entretenido al pequeño, mientras les pedía a Ryu y a Shu que les cantara algunas canciones.

Entre risas y juego el día pasó, sus amigos se marcharon. Como ya era tarde Shuichi se quedó con Riku que todavía miraba un programa de televisión. Cuando vio por la ventana pudo ver que se había nublado considerablemente.

-Parece que va a llover y hace frío.

-Mamá ¿Por qué te separaste de papá?- Ahí estaba la pregunta a la que había querido evitar todo el día pero era inevitable.- ¿Ya no nos quieres?

La mirada de Shuichi cambió a una llena de ternura. Se acercó al sofá y lo alzó sobre su regazo para sentir el perfume en su cabecita, el olor dulce del niño y el cabello tan suave como era el de Riku contra su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que los quiero ¿Quién no podría?

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Mmm...Eiri y yo nos separamos, porque...bueno...porque ya no funcionaba.

-¿Amas a ese sujeto?

-¿Eh?- Shuichi, no sabía qué responder. Era la primera vez que se sentía de forma intimidada por Riku.

-Lo quiero mucho también, seguramente si tú lo conoces también te agradaría. Le hablé mucho de ti y a el le encantaría conocerte.

-No, no quiero. No me agrada ese tipo. Yo lo odio.

-¿Odiar?

-¡SÍ, LO ODIO!

-¿Por qué dices eso? Cariño, no lo conoces.

-Sí, lo odio porque él te mantiene lejos de papá y de mí.- El aliento de Shuichi desapareció al ver como los ojos de Riku se aguaban, hacía un evidente puchero aguantando las ganas de llorar, no llevó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que escapaban con las mangas de su camisetita de ositos. Shuichi solo atinó a acercarlo y abrazarlo fuerte.

-Riku. Si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo, no lo ocultes.- El pequeño no necesitó más para romper en un llanto incontrolable. -Shhh...Escúchame Crow no hizo nada malo. Eiri y yo nos separamos porque...bueno... porque...

-¿Por qué mamá? ¿En verdad ya no lo amas? ¿En verdad te vas a olvidar de mí y de papá?

-¡No! Riku, cielo yo nunca te voy a olvidar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no están juntos? Éramos una familia. Eran mi familia.- El corazón de Shuichi se estremeció.

-Estoy seguro que siempre Eiri y yo estaremos para ti por más que estemos separados.

-¡No es lo mismo! Yo sé que es mentira todo lo que dicen por ahí ¡Yo sé que todavía quieres a papá!

-Riku por su puesto que todavía quiero a tú papá y también a tí.

-¡Mamá escúchame!- Tomó con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Shuichi.- ¡Papá aún te ama, yo lo sé! ¡Él dijo que quería verte, estaba tan feliz como yo! Mamá él te está esperando.

Al final del día Eiri se sentía de verdad destruido, el beso entre ese sujeto y Shuichi se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza e hizo que su trabajo se extendiera más de lo previsto, había comenzado a llover torrencialmente sin aviso.

-Maldición y pensar que en la mañana había un sol radiante.

-Bueno no es como si lo afectara demasiado después de todo estamos en su departamento.- Ésa última palabra había sonado demasiado insinuativa de los labios sensuales de Katia.

Y para colmo hacía tanto que había estado con alguna de sus amantes, su cuerpo ardía y la provocación de esa mujer no ayudaba en absoluto. Se encontraban sentado uno en frente de otro en los sillones de la sala. Se movía más de la cuenta en distintas posiciones llamando su atención y cuando la miraba se mordía el labio inferior.

Estaba provocativamente vestida, una camisa entallada abierta en demasiado botones dejando ver parte de sus senos, una minifalda que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas y marcaba su perfecto trasero, con botas negras con taco medio. Tenía unos lentes que la hacían ver intelectual, como realmente era y su cabello desprolijamente atado en un rodete que dejaba caer algunos mechones rojos en su pálida nuca.

-No hablaba por mí. Lo decía por deshacerme de ti.

-Sí, claro…¿Hoy Riku no se encuentra contigo?

-No, está con su "madre".

-No sabía que tenías aún trato con él.

-No tienes por qué saberlo tampoco.

-Sigue con ese sujeto ¿No es así?- Habló con cierta voz burlona.- "La nueva pareja de oro de Japón" Aunque él no es japonés. Hace cuánto tiempo siguen juntos y ¿No te dás por vencido? Ellos han demostrado que su relación es firme y estable. Se ve que se aman.

-¿Qué eres una seguidora de ellos?

\- No, a mí solo me importas tú y sé que yo no te soy indiferente.- Mientras lo decía se levantaba del sillón individual y se acercaba a donde se encontraba el escritor colocando sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba Yuki sin despegar sus ojos de esos ámbares.

-Ya te dije que no lograras nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Si tú no le interesas a tu ex.

Esa mujer era como una serpiente venenosa, lo envolvía en palabras que lastimaban más su corazón.- El no volverá.- Susurró en su oído y Yuki no podía pensar no solo por la excitación que sentía sino porque también estaba creyendo lo que ella le decía.

¿De verdad Shuichi ya estaba tan feliz cerca de ése sujeto? ¿Debía seguir adelante como lo hizo Shuichi?

Esa mujer empezó a besar los labios de escritor para seguir por su cuello, dejaba impregnado su aroma y su labial, mientras él seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.

Lo había hecho tantas veces... con tantas mujeres... ¿Debía olvidarlo?

Levantó su mano atrayendo a Katia hacia él para hacer más profundo el beso, ella se acomodó encima suyo abriendo sus piernas y se ésta excitó más al sentir el bulto en los pantalones del escritor. Pasó sus manos al trasero de la editora mientras sus lenguas se cruzaban.

El sonido insistente del timbre lo sacó de concentración.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- Preguntaba entre gemidos Katia

-No, que sigan esperando.

Ella sonrió en sus labios y siguieron con lo suyo. Al ver que el sonido del timbre no cesaba, Eiri de muy malhumor empujó Katia se levantó y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

-¡¿Quién demonios es?!

Allí se encontraba él, el amor de su vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la carita empapada, se veía que había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia.

-Yuki.

Por un momento esa dulce voz llamándolo tal como lo recordaba hizo que su respiración se cortara. Pero casi de inmediato todo cambió ,lo peor fue ver su cara pasar a una de sorpresa al ver como estaba el escritor con los cabellos revueltos y la camisa mal acomodada, detrás pudo distinguir una figura femenina a la cual no le dio mucha importancia.

-Shu-i-chi.-Su voz le sonó lejana incluso a él mismo.

La mirada que en un primer momento pareció ser la que antes le dedicaba ahora estaba vacía. Su respiración agitada se volvió casi regular. Vio como Shuichi tenía un puño cerrado.

-Lamento interrumpir.- El tono era muy frío, demasiado.

-Shuichi yo...-Shuichi se notaba indeciso, se sentía estúpido...era horrible pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que el escritor le produjera ese tipo de sensaciones.- Lo siento...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- el escritor cerró la puerta detrás de él, se tomaba el cabello mientras por momentos dirigía su mirada a la puerta del departamento. Shuichi abrió su puño y logró ver como se colocaba un collar con una cruz. Era la cruz que le había regalado Crow en el parque, en su primera cita.

Tal vez era posible…que Yuki lo hubiese ido a buscar a él porque sentía algo, por eso habría averiguado en donde estaba…por eso las llamadas disculpándose, tal vez allí había algo para Shuichi. Sin pensarlo dos veces había salido corriendo al departamento de Yuki y decidió sacarse el collar que Crow le había regalado…le era inevitable llorar, pero era lo que realmente quería hacer en ese momento. Ahora todo se había ido al carajo…ahora había visto que solo quiso creer que había algo y Riku había alimentado esa fantasía tal vez porque no quería verlos separados.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.

"No, por favor no te vayas. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento." El escritor quería decirlo pero ninguna frase coherente salía.

-Lo siento Shuichi.

-Me estoy cansando de escuchar eso.- El escritor se sentía perdido, no sabía cómo tratar con un Shuichi tan hostil.

-¿Por qué viniste?- En su rostro se mostraba dolor, parecía que había echado a perder la oportunidad de mejorar su relación con el cantante.

-Solo vine a confirmar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Shuichi no dijo nada por un momento, estuvo convencido por las palabras de Riku que Yuki sentía algo por él. Estuvo dispuesto a echar por la borda la relación soñada que estaba viviendo con Crow, su "cuento de hadas" solo si...solo si de verdad estaba equivocado como le había dicho Riku. Solo si de verdad Yuki lo amaba. Le costó muchísimo ir a buscarlo y sacarse la cruz que había sido el primer regalo que había recibido de Crow.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.- Se dirigió al ascensor y esperó. Yuki estaba en shock estaba viendo al único ser con el cual quería formar una familia alejarse, le costaba mover las piernas.

Cuando Shuichi entró a la cabina, se sorprendió de ver a Yuki detrás de él sostener la puerta antes que se cerraran.

-¿Qué es lo que querías confirmar?- Shuichi tardó en responder.

-Si habías cambiado.- El rostro de Yuki hizo una mueca de dolor y sus extremidades temblaron para luego perder fuerza y soltar la puerta del ascensor .Shuichi lo miró escudriñándolo centímetro a centímetro, parando en la excitación del escritor que todavía era evidente a través de los pantalones y pasó directo a sus ojos.- Pero veo que sigues siendo igual que siempre.

Luego se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Yuki se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada, quería salir corriendo detrás del cantante pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba todo lo que le dijera a Shuichi sonaría poco creíble.

Riku le había dicho que Shuichi lo amaba, fue simplemente un idiota tendría que haber "aguantado" solo un poco. Ahora sí la había cagado nuevamente. Solo tendría que haberse controlado y no ser un maldito perro calentón ¿por qué no podía haber simplemente mantenido su pantalón cerrado?

Pero el hecho que Shuichi lo fuera a buscar significaba que dentro de él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él…

Ahora estaba totalmente destrozado como un idiota parado al frente de la puerta de ascensor que se encontraba cerrado, mientras lágrimas gruesas y silenciosas caían por su rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas, rogando, rogando a cualquier entidad que existiera y que quisiera escucharlo que Shuichi no dejara de amarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de rodillas frente al ascensor, pero cuando tomó consciencia Katia estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo, oliendo su aroma haciendo que sintiera sus pechos en su espalda, intentando seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente, acariciaba la piel que iba dejando expuesta al intentar sacarle nuevamente la ropa.

-Eres adorado, deseado y amado por todas las mujeres que posan sus ojos sobre ti. Posees un intelecto superior a todos lo que te rodean y un talento de admirar. Ninguna mujer te niega el uso de cuerpo aunque fuera por una noche. Haz conseguido ser la envidia de otros hombres y que te maldijeran a viva voz.

-Pero malditamente fui condenado...a no anhelar nada más en ésta vida que sus caricias y escuchar su voz una vez más... sólo una vez más.- comenzó a llorar nuevamente pidiendo compasión a Dios si es que existía realmente.-Me rehúso a vivir sin él... Jamás pensé que alguien no pudiera sentir amor por Shuichi… Yo en realidad temía que encontrara su propio valor y supiera que afuera hay mejores personas que pueden darle más que lo que yo le podía dar.- Se paró un momento y separó a Katia de sí.-Sé que hay muchos mejores partidos que pueden y quieren darle todo lo que yo no pude darle.

-Entonces déjalo ser y sigue con tu vida.

-Si él no está, no puedo seguir con mi vida- se levantó del suelo, totalmente decidido.- Esto no puede terminar así. Este no es nuestro final.

Dejó a Katia que ni siquiera terminaba de levantarse y Yuki ya estaba desapareciendo por las escaleras de emergencias, por la puerta a la derecha del ascensor.

Afuera la tormenta no daba tregua a un pequeño pelirosa que caminaba en shock.

"**Creí que al menos me quería ¡Que estúpido volví a caer! No pude haberle hecho eso a Crow"**

No había lágrimas sino el sentirse con rabia y un odio incontrolable, caminaba con cierta encorvadura al pensar lo que había hecho.

-¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

El cantante escuchó su nombre en esa voz tan conocida y giró para ver al escritor corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Shuichi espera!

No le costó llegar hasta donde estaba el cantante, lo tomó por el brazo temiendo que escapara…Shuichi solo le devolvió una mirada con odio.

-De verdad que te gusta burlarte de mí ¿No?- Yuki sentía odio, un odio muy profundo en su voz, miles de veces prefería escucharlo rabiar antes de eso que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.- ¡De verdad que idiota soy! ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirle incluso a Riku?

-No, escúchame, yo no mentí.

-¡Lo ilusionaste llenándolo de mentiras! ¿Cuál es tu morbo de hacer esto? Porque de verdad no lo entiendo.-Hizo un gesto como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido.- Ahh…Claro… por eso me pediste que cuidara a Riku para poder estar solo en tu departamento y llevar a tu amante...es eso… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-¡NO! Shuichi…Escúchame por favor- Era el momento, debía decirlo-, Yo te amo…

-¡No me jodas! Tú escúchame,- Volvió a recorrerlo rápidamente con la mirada.- ponte presentable al menos ante mis ojos antes de llenarte la boca de tanta mierda. Sácate el maquillaje y tapa las marcas en tu cuello.

Yuki un poco apenado baja la vista y se limpia la mejilla con la camisa que dejó ver el labial de Katia.

-¡No te atrevas siquiera a insinuar que me amas! Porque lo único que estás buscando es al idiota que pague por todo tu maldito pasado, acá solo hay "obsesiones" de mi parte y "Lástima o agradecimiento" de la tuya y yo no necesito esa mierda que me puedes dar.

Yuki estaba totalmente impactado ¿Era esa la imagen que Shuichi tenía de él? ¿Era esa imagen que Shuichi tenía acerca de su relación?

-Porque era eso por lo que estabas conmigo ¿No? "Lástima" tal como me lo dijiste la primera vez que discutimos. Yo no soy tu payaso, ni tu mascota para que te siguas burlando de mí. No necesito compasión, ni más humillaciones.

-Tú me amas y lo sabes, sino no hubieses venido a buscarme.

-Yo lo que tengo contigo es una "_**insana obsesión que me llevó a esto**_" ¿Te suenan esas palabras?-Por supuesto que las recordaba, él mismo se las había dicho.- Y ahora ¿me vas a decir que me habías mentido? Y entonces que tal ahora …¿Me estás mintiendo?

-Nunca te mentí Shuichi, yo no quería ver lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía, de verdad no podía darte nada más que un corazón que no valía nada porque estaba destrozado por dentro.

-OH no, no, no me vengas con eso que es muy poco creíble ¿Estabas esperando solucionar todo con una disculpa? Decirle unas palabras a Riku para que me convenciera y que llegara a tu lado para darme ¿Qué?... ¡ACÁ NO HAY NADA PARA MÍ! No puedes darme nada real.- Shuichi sonaba frustrado y por momentos se tomaba el cabello y la cara, ya que la lluvia no daba tregua.-Siempre fui el único que realmente lo intentó, te di más de lo que yo recibía, no te debo nada ¿Te das cuenta que injusto es todo? Soy de verdad un estúpido por siquiera pensar que habías cambiado. ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo lo que pasé? Estoy cansado de pelear solo. La situación me está llevando a lugares a los que realmente no quería llegar, de verdad nunca sentí esto ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

-Sé que fui un cobarde por no haberme plantado frente a los demás y reconocer y defender lo nuestro. Sé que te di algo que no valía la pena, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por cambiar. De verdad estoy intentando cambiar, de verdad lo estoy intentando.

-El olor a hipocresía me va a hacer vomitar…-Dijo casi escupiéndolo.- Si tan solo hubiese llegado diez minutos más tarde quién sabe la situación en la que te habría encontrado ¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDASTE DONDE ESTABAS? Que sean tus malditas zorras que encantadas darían todo para ser tus perras adiestradas cargando con todas las excusas que les des, no te vuelvas a aparecer, no te metas conmigo ni con Riku, no vuelvas a mentirnos.

-¡NADIE PUEDE OCUPAR EL LUGAR QUE TENÍAS A MI LADO! …Teníamos un hogar juntos.- Yuki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie. Shuichi estaba muy lejos…muy lejos de él.

-Sí, un hogar adonde siempre podías volver, pero que era el maldito agujero infernal en el que me la pasaba esperando a que volvieras y no lo hacías.

-Sé que el vivir a mi lado casi te llega a matar y estoy de verdad arrepentido de eso. Shu...por favor tuvimos momentos felices por favor.

-El único momento feliz que tuve fue cuando me revolqué con otro.

Un golpe sordo contra la pared. Se detuvo un rato al darse cuenta que fue muy violento y golpeo la cabeza del cantante bruscamente contra ésta. Comenzó a respirar muy rápido debido a la furia incontrolable que lo invadió. No miró en un primer momento esos ojos vacíos, esas amatistas en las que parecía que no había más nada. Tenía miedo...miedo de ver "nada" en esos ojos que amaba tanto.

Una vez que logró calmarse enfrentó esa mirada y solo le pudo devolver una llena de dolor.

-Sé que solo quieres lastimarme en este momento. Sé que no tengo derecho...pero escúchame, de verdad te amo…de verdad te amo y sé que tú también lo haces...sino no hubieses ido a buscarme. Sé también que me amabas de verdad, sino no podrías haber escrito esas cosas en tus cuadernos.

Solo se vió correr una gota de sangre por el mentón de Shuichi, aún seguía con la mano de Yuki en su boca y por esa razón lo había mordido hasta hacerlo sangrar. Yuki terminó soltándole.

-Ya no te amo. Puedes tirarlos… ya no son útiles.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Porque si es verdad lo que dices...entonces son la única prueba que tengo que de verdad me amaste.

-No pierdas tú tiempo llorando por los muertos. El tiempo no puede volver atrás. ¿No te diste cuenta de mi dolor antes?

-Por favor dame una oportunidad, de enmendar todo.

-¿No viste mi dolor antes?- Dijo sin disimular su resentimiento.

-...

-Pasé tantas vergüenzas, humillaciones, engaños y maltratos. Humillaciones que siguieron inclusive después de que nos separamos.-Se tomó su tiempo para respirar.- Me dices que hubo momentos felices, Entonces ¿por qué no puedo recordar ninguno?

Una lágrima cayó de esos ojos vacíos, como si fuera agua se mezcló con la lluvia no había expresión en esos ojos.

-Por favor no me mires así Shuichi. No me alejes de ti...si quieres destrozarme hazlo, pero no me alejes porque no lo soportaría.

Dijo con voz quebrada. Aún así el cantante mantenía para con él la mirada más llena de nada que alguna vez pudo ver, y recibir esa mirada de la persona que amaba era lo más doloroso que podía recibir porque había matado todo sentimiento que esa criatura sentía por él. Había llegado tarde...había llegado muy tarde.

-Daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás. Solo porque volviera a mí. Por favor...por lo que más quieras no seas de nadie más, no seas de nadie más- Su corazón se estrujaba de pensarlo, se arrodilló ante Shuichi y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura con el rostro hundido en el vientre del cantante. Ese olor, ése cuerpo que extrañaba tanto, su fragilidad, su suavidad. Pasaba sus manos acariciando el vientre del cantante. Shuichi cerró sus ojos.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme eso...no cuando tú nunca me escuchaste cuando te lo rogaba, te rogaba que no salieras, que no te fueras, que te quedaras conmigo. Nunca saliste detrás de mí cuando te veía en el departamento con alguien y de verdad deseaba en ese entonces que hubieses corrido detrás de mí y me dijeras que todo era un mal entendido, te lo hubiera creído aunque fuera una mentira. Por más que quisiera no puedo olvidar…ya no puedo.

-Lo siento de verdad, lo siento de verdad.- Yuki comenzó a sollozar.-yo…

\- Akane, Jessica, Hitomi, Kaede, Minako. –El cantante habló enumerando.

-¿Qué?- Alzó su mirada para ver hacia Shu pero sin levantarse del suelo.

\- Akane, Jessica, Hitomi, Kaede, Minako. ¿Me olvidé del algún nombre? Creo que no, es imposible que lo olvidara porque ese era mi mantra antes de ir a dormir cuando no volvías al anochecer...cuando no estabas me preguntaba con cuál de ellas debías estar... ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo lo que me hiciste? No tienes idea de las veces que me lo repetí...cada noche, yo sabía en que cama estabas cada vez que desaparecías.

Shuichi sabía los nombres de sus amantes regulares y Yuki sintió un escalofrío al pensar que la herida en Shuichi era más profunda de lo que él podría tolerar. Se estaba sintiendo desesperado, no podía dejarlo ir...no, porque si Shuichi no estaba él moriría.

\- No me importa lo que me digas o como me trates sé que me lo merezco, sé que estás dolido pero…por favor no me alejes…Úsame si quieres, humíllame, lastímame hazme lo que quieras pero por favor no me alejes de ti.-No podía dejar de temblar, no de frío aunque estaban mojados era más que eso, estaba desesperado.- Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No te das cuenta ¿Cierto?- Yuki se aferró más fuerte a él.- Ahora que te veo, solo puedo pensar que de verdad deseo verte destruido.

Yuki de golpe sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza, sintió que Shuichi le estaba diciendo la verdad…no había mentiras en sus palabras.

-Quiero verte pagar por cada lágrima que derramé. Quiero que me llames en tus sueños. Quiero que me digas que morirías por mí hasta que me harte de escucharte. Que sientas en carne viva todo lo que yo sufrí. Quiero que me ruegues. Quiero destruirte tanto como tú me destruiste a mí.

Yuki sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que significaba eso, era intentar abrazar un erizo, era exponerse totalmente a ser lastimado y no había cubrimientos Shuichi se lo estaba dejando en claro. No había mucho que pensar…aceptaría cualquier cosa que Shuichi quisiera darle…cualquier cosa.

-Si es lo que quieres de mí entonces lo tendrás.- Eso si sorprendió a Shuichi aunque no lo demostró.-No me importa tener que rogarte, ya estoy perdido sino te tengo. Si tengo que pisar mi orgullo lo haré.

-Esta no es una de tus novelas, ésta no es una nueva oportunidad que tienes para volver a ser alguien para mí…cuando me aburra te quedarás sin nada entre las manos, cuando termine contigo no quedará ni tu sombra para acompañarte. Yo me iré.- Yuki no aflojó en su abrazo, pero le dolió más de la cuenta esas últimas palabras.

-Lo sé pero no puedo dejarte ir así, no sin antes haberlo dado todo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sellando un pacto entre ambos. El ángel se sometería ante el cazador a un juego tenebroso…le arrancarían lenta y brutalmente cada una de sus alas por el simple placer de vengarse.

Yuki estaba eligiendo un camino que lo llevaría a la perdición, pero prefería sentirse morir a manos de Shuichi antes de morir solo.

Shuichi sin reacción ninguna lo miró, su juego empezaría ahora.

-Dí que estás dispuesto a cumplir con todo lo que exija... ¿Puedes manejarlo?- Yuki asintió.-Levántate.- Yuki se levantó y lo miró.- Recuerda tus palabras.

-No lo olvidaré.- Por dentro temblaba, por primera vez los papeles estaban totalmente invertidos, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

Shuichi sonrió lo acercó y lo besó suavemente. El escritor disfrutó de su sabor, de ése pedazo de cielo que estaba probando, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del cantante para profundizar y Shuichi sonrió con los ojos entreabiertos.

Entonces Shuichi lo mordió, pero Eiri persistió sin querer separarse…siguieron besándose de esa forma casi violenta. Shuichi mordía con fuerza pero parecía que solo lograba excitar a ambos, el beso parecía ser más intenso y apasionado, entrelazaban sus lenguas y un leve sabor a sangre se dejaba sentir. Solo se separaron por la falta de aire. Los labios del escritor estaban rojos e hinchados y cuando se los tocó por el dolor que sentía notó que estaba sangrando.

-Mañana hablaremos.- dijo Shuichi en un tono neutro.- Llevaré a Riku al colegio y pasaré por tu departamento.

-De acuerdo.

-Yuki.

-¿Qué?

-No debiste haberme buscado.

Yuki sabía que debía cuidarse sino quería perder la cordura en ese juego…tendría que hacerse la idea de muchas cosas que podría llegar a hacerle Shuichi. Tendría que andar con cuidado para soportarlo.

Shuichi caminó hasta su departamento lamentándose de haber corrido así bajo la lluvia…su ropa estaba arruinada por la tierra de las calles. Tomó las llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió, todo estaba a oscuras excepto por una silueta…Crow estaba parado junto al ventanal con un cigarrillo entre los labios, era raro que fumase a menos que estuviera preocupado por algo, su hermoso rostro estaba totalmente serio. Ése hombre sí que lograba sacarle una sonrisa ,al escuchar sus pasos en la sala él se giró a mirarlo y la expresión seria no desapareció al mirarlo.

Shuichi se acercó algo desconcertado y vio como Crow se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a comprar algo para comer.- Estaba en shock sus labios decían mentiras y salían naturalmente.

-¿Sin paraguas?

-No pensé que llovía tanto.

-¿Dónde está lo que compraste?

-Llegué y estaba cerrado…supongo que lo hicieron por la tormenta. No pude comprar nada. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?

-Riku me abrió.

-¿Dónde está él?- Temía la reacción de Riku frente a Crow.

-Se volvió a dormir, está en la habitación.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé como…tratarte mal o alguna ¿mala respuesta?

-No.- Shuichi suspiró.

-Menos mal.

-Ve a cambiarte estás todo mojado.

-Sí.

Cuando Shuichi se alejaba, Crow dio unos pasos acercándose a él lo tomó del brazo un poco brusco haciendo que lo mirara y le besó la frente mojada, Shuichi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa en especial porque notó un temblor en sus labios. Y Crow susurró sin despegarse demasiado de su frente.

-No te atrevas a traicionarme.

Shuichi lo miró con los ojos abiertos…tardó en responder, más allá de la vez que le había demostrado celos cuando había ocurrido lo de Ryuchi en el recital nunca más había visto esa expresión…pero ahora era más intensa. Pensó inconscientemente **"Sabe lo de Eiri, lo sabe pero ¿Cómo?",** pero debía retomar la tranquilidad.

-No lo haré…nunca lo haría.

Crow lo miró a los ojos como intentando entrar en su cabeza, saber si esas palabras eran ciertas. Entonces y solo entonces lo besó demandantemente, pero casi sorpresivamente lo cortó.

-Tienes...sabor a sangre.

Shuichi recordó que había mordido a Yuki no solo en la mano cuando le tapó la boca sino también que lo mordió cuando lo besó. Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos.

-Debí haberme lastimado la encía. Espera un momento Iré a cambiarme y a lavarme los dientes.

-Está bien.

Crow volvió a sentarse en el sofá con una expresión seria e ida. Shuichi le había mentido y tendría que ser demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta...Conocía perfectamente la verdad y la mentira, trabajaba con ella todo el día como para no diferenciarla.

Shuichi volvió a aparecer en la sala y se acercó a Crow, intentó besarlo pero Crow lo alejó. El cantante se sorprendió demasiado frente a ese gesto, nunca le había rechazado un beso. Sin quererlo su corazón se oprimió.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Crow permaneció en silencio y creyó que no le respondería.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era adolescente ocurrió algo curioso, recibí un llamado a mi celular de parte de una enfermera que decía que mi padre estaba allí en observación porque había sufrido un accidente de tránsito un día como hoy lluvioso, y pidió expresamente que fuera yo quien lo fuera a buscar. Nunca fui realmente cercano a mi padre…ahora que lo pienso posiblemente no sea solamente porque yo sea adoptado.

-Crow…¿Eres adoptado?- Shuichi sentía ganas de tocarlo de abrazarlo de aliviar lo que sentía en ese momento. -¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún.- Shuichi se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda y sintió como sus músculos se tensaron al tacto.- Todos tenemos nuestro pasado que nos atormenta.-El cantante tampoco le había contado todo acerca de su relación…mucho menos lo que alguna vez le había pasado con los integrantes de ASK .-A cada cual le duele su propio dolor…pero por ahora déjame seguir.

Shuichi no entendía adonde quería llegar con esa conversación así que dejó que continuara. Crow se quedó parado sin mirar a Shuichi mientras este seguía abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Era realmente extraño que mi padre hubiera tenido un accidente de tránsito, había manejado toda su vida y amaba los autos. Cuando llegué al hospital pasé a hablar con él que estaba consciente, había manejado borracho, pero lo que le preocupó al muy maldito fue que su amante iba con él en el auto. Me había llamado expresamente a mí para que mi madre no se enterara que la engañaba con una mesera de un Strip Club.

El cantante estaba atónito, a Crow no se le daba hablar mucho acerca de su familia y aún no sabía por qué no se los había presentado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no sabía que tuviera una mala relación con su padre.

-Me dijo que había recurrido a mí porque sabía que lo entendería ¿Puedes creerlo?- Se tomó el cabello en un acto casi desesperado.- Pero…no, al día de hoy sigo sin entenderlo. En ese entonces el me dijo que sabía que salía con varias chicas…pero ¡Diablos! Yo no estaba casado, no estaba comprometido, ni tenía una familia…una mujer hermosa y buena con sus hijos y me odié, me odié porque ese bastardo decía que me parecía a él.

Shuichi comenzó a llorar porque entendía lo que le estaba diciendo…Shuichi le estaría haciendo lo que Yuki le hizo a él, lo que su padre de Crow le hizo a su madre… ¡No! Casi de inmediato borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, estaba seguro que no era lo mismo, estaba convencido de que lo que haría era castigar en cierta forma al escritor y dejar el pasado cerrado, para poder entregarse a su presente y poder darle a Crow algo real.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Él se recuperó y cuando me preguntó por la mesera …le dije "desapareció"

El solo hecho que Crow hubiese puesto un énfasis en esa palabra le dio una muy mala espina.

-¿Qué pasó después?

Crow no respondió de inmediato y Shuichi tragó saliva. No podía ver su rostro que seguía fijo en la puerta.

-Mi padre solo sonrió satisfecho…y eso me hizo sentir peor.

Shuichi quedó petrificado y lo soltó. Crow giró y lo miró de una forma seria que sonaba a advertencia.

-Cuando llegué lo primero que hizo ese pequeño fue decirme que eras de ese escritor, que ambos se amaban y que me dejarías. -Shuichi se sorprendió y luego suspiró aliviado.

-Así que era eso.

\- Aunque tengo que reconocer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me molesta, me hace sentir incómodo ese pequeño…se parece a ese escritor, es como si te hubiera dejado un "recordatorio" de su presencia. Una excusa perfecta para estar presente en tu vida.

Crow estaba preocupado en realidad por lo que había dicho Riku y no porque supiera algo de lo de Yuki. Lo miró nuevamente pero esta vez sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro y Crow se dejó, pero ahora sintió como si estuviera acariciando un animal muy peligroso…uno que podría llegar a morder sin compasión si lo traicionaban.- Tienes que decirme todo lo que te haga sentir incómodo o mal.

-Lo sé.- Ahora sonaba un poco apenado.- Pero…me volví loco pensando que tal vez tuviera razón y que hubieras salido corriendo a buscarlo bajo la lluvia.

A Shuichi casi se les escapa el corazón por la boca y la culpa lo invadió nuevamente. Se repuso unos segundos después.

-No pienses en eso. Estoy aquí. Crow mírame.- Crow enfocó sus ojos en los de Shuichi, mientras sostenía sus mejillas con ambas manos.- Estoy aquí, contigo.

Crow sostuvo las manos del cantante presionándolas con las propias, sintiendo un leve temblor en ellas para luego correr el rostro y besarlas.

-Lo sé…lo sé.

Luego de un momento así, Crow insistió en marcharse diciéndole que mañana tendría que ir a trabajar temprano y que si estuviera ahí más tiempo no dudaría en hacerlo suyo una y otra vez pero que no podría hacerlo porque había un niño en la casa. Shuichi sonrió aunque sabía que su novio se lo había dicho en serio.

Shuichi cerró la puerta luego de despedirse y fue a su habitación. Se encontró con que Riku estaba durmiendo en su cama y entonces recordó.

-Hoy llueve mucho afuera.

Subió a la cama y abrazó al pequeño que por instinto se acurrucó a ese cuerpo cálido a su lado. Shuichi acarició su cabello y olió su perfume.

-Lo siento Riku…pero no puedo perdonarlo…no después de lo de hoy.


End file.
